Unexpected Savior
by AngieX
Summary: New Chapter Up! Kitty & Rogue are missing in the midst of a major anti-mutant break out and are badly hurt when an unexpected savior comes to their rescue. Romyness and other Pairings Galore!
1. Awaken the Goth

Kitty and Rogue are missing in the midst of a major anti-mutant break out and are badly hurt when an unexpected savior comes to their rescue. Total Romyness and possible Kitty pairing. Help me decide.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Awaken the Goth  
  
Rogue warily opened her tired eyes, squinting them at the bright light coming from the bulb on the ceiling above her.  
  
She turned her head to the side and realized that the room she was residing in was not her own. It wasn't the med lab either.  
  
The bed she was sleeping in was queen-sized as opposed to her regular twin bed. Not to mention the dresser and closet were in the wrong place. The room smelt faintly of cigarettes and cologne. Two things Rogue and Kitty didn't use or have in their room.  
  
Rogue pulled her protesting body into an upright, sitting position when she heard the flipping sound of cards being shuffled somewhere in the room.  
  
She felt the blood rushing to her head, her eyes remaining blurry. She let out an audible moan, clutching her head in her hands from the sudden headache coming on.  
  
"Bout time de fille woke up. Taught maybe y' gon int' hibernation, non?" A husky, French accented boy asked as he sat, casually leaning back in the chair in the corner of the room, shuffling cards with ease.  
  
Her vision cleared and she realized who the stranger was. Without thinking, she jerked her body out of the bed and planted her feet firmly on the ground, readying a fighting stance.  
  
She must have gotten up too fast because the room started to spin and her legs refused to hold her. She dropped to the ground, still conscious but not for long.  
  
The Goth braced herself for the feeling of her face colliding with the hard, wooden, ground. She was surprised when she had no such feeling and wasn't smashed into the floor.  
  
She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her in place instead. She struggled in his arms, trying to get free, but he held her too tightly for her to do anything. A huge smirk plastered on his face when she tried to brake free.  
  
"Lemme go y' dirty Swamp Rat." She ordered, though was in no position to be commanding anything of the Cajun.  
  
"Gambit aint gonna hurt ya non chere." The Acolyte assured her in a flirtatious voice. He sat down on the bed, pulling her into his lap, arms still locked around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, well sorry but Ah can't say tha same fer ya'll when Ah get mah hands on ya." She threatened venomously.  
  
She squirmed in his lap, trying to get free. Remy laughed at her futile attempt, easily keeping her where she sat.  
  
"An' exactly how y' gonna do dat chere?" He inquired, smiling down at her. Her arms were trapped at her sides keeping her from removing her gloves or coming into any skin contact with her enemy.  
  
Remy sat in contempt relaxation, amused by Rogue's attempts of escape.  
  
"Y'know chere, y' aint exactly bein nice t' yo savior." He commented.  
  
"Savior!? Who thah hell do ya think ya are?" She asked, outraged.  
  
"Mua? Gambit, Remy Le Beau, Prince o' Teives, King o' cards, Charmer o'-"  
  
"Alright, alright! Ah'm sorry Ah asked. She said, cutting him off.  
  
"So what makes ya think that ya'll can call yerself mah 'savior' as ya put it.?" She asked.  
  
"Ya mean you don' rememba chere?" He never thought about the possibilities of head trauma or amnesia.  
  
"Remember? Remember what?" The Goth asked. She had no idea what the hell this man was talking about.  
  
"De Fight chere."  
  
She sat in silence for a minute trying to remember. Then it hit her. Riots breaking loose outside the school, fires with tall flames surrounding her and Kitty.  
  
Kitty couldn't phase because someone had thrown her up against a fire hydrant and knocked her out beside Rogue.  
  
Rogue thought about touching Kitty and absorbing her so she could phase through the flames but she could barely stand up, let alone find the other girl in all the smoke.  
  
She and Kitty were the only ones not home. People were calling her name but because of the smoky fire she could barely breathe, let alone answer. She inhaled so much smoke she'd eventually passed out.  
  
She remembered opening her eyes once before she passed out completely. When she did, her eyes were met with a pair of red on black orbs staring back at her.  
  
She remembered the owner of the eyes saying "Hold on chere, Remy gon' get ya outta here." Then she gave into the pain, heat and smoke and passed out in his arms.  
  
Rogue sat still in his lap for a long time trying to sort things out. Principle Kelly had totally flipped out when he saw Kurt's real form and everything went downhill from there. That's when the riots started and that's when the fire spread.  
  
It wasn't any of Magneto's goons who started the fires or were the source of the riots, it was Principle Kelly.  
  
"Chere?" He asked, when she didn't say anything. She was just staring into space and she still didn't answer.  
  
"Fire." She eventually said in a whispered voice.  
  
"Oui dose flames were pretty big. Good ting you an' de otta petite femme got outta dere when ya did. She got it worse den you." He added, moving her onto the bed and off his lap.  
  
He knelt down on the ground in front of her and took her gloved hands in his. You gon' be alright chere?" She nodded a yes. "Y'be a strong fille den.an' a beautiful one." He added shamelessly.  
  
She blushed but it vanished immediately at the thought of what he'd said before.  
  
"Wait. Other girl? What other girl?" She asked. She looked frantically at him for answers.  
  
His face was grim. "Yo' friend. De petite one. She still be out." He said, pointing to the couch in the other room, which Rogue could see from her sitting position.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. "Kitty!" She jumped up and ran toward the door but was stopped and scooped up by the Cajun, bridal style.  
  
"Whoa dere girl. Memba what happened las' time ya tried ta do dat." He reminded her.  
  
She was totally taken back by what he'd just done. How he'd carried her. She didn't know weather or not she wanted to die of embarrassment from being so weak or kick his ass for making her feel even weaker.  
  
She was about to object but he silenced her by taking her hand and putting her index finger over her mouth. His hands were still bare so he wasn't about to touch her skin. They'd both fall down.  
  
"She gonna be okay. Don' worry chere. Jus' a lil bump on de head. We gon' take care o' her till she gets betta. Remy promises." He assured her. She relaxed a little and stopped gazing at her friend long enough to realize what was going on.  
  
He had walked over to Kitty and sat down in the Lazy boy next to the couch that Kitty was residing in. Rogue found herself once again in the enemy's lap.  
  
"Ya can put meh down now." Rogue insisted.  
  
"Oui, Remy could.but he don' really wanna." He told her, keeping her in his arms.  
  
'Oh God there's no way in Hell Ah'm makin it through this with mah sanity in tact.' She thought to herself. This was worse then double training sessions with Logan. Or at least that's how she saw it. He on the other hand was loving every minute of it.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
How'd you guys like it?  
  
Review plz!  
  
I don't want to update until I have five or more reviews. I'm hoping for more though.  
  
Romy 4ever! 


	2. Searching

Review Replies  
  
First I'd like to thank the following people who replied to my very first chapter.  
  
Pixie Fyer Brown Eyed Angel The Scribe3  
  
The Scribe3- Bobby/Kitty? Never heard of that pairing. I myself am a Kolossus fan, but I think I'm going to go with a Kietro pairing in this fic but I'm not positive. If you have the urge to read a fic where there's a Kitty/Piotr pairing I am also writing a fic called Petite Souer, which has that pairing as well as many others.  
  
If I missed anyone I'm sorry but my computer is not working well and I may not be getting all the stuff I should be getting.  
  
And now your feature presentation.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Searching  
  
"Professor Kitty and Rouge are still out zere. We must go looking vor zem." Kurt pleaded with the Professor.  
  
"Kurt I understand that you are upset and we're doing the best we can from the Mansion but I cannot allow you to leave the premises. Its just too dangerous at the moment. When things cool down with the Anti-mutant rallies then we will all be searching for them." Xavier assured the boy.  
  
"Don't worry elf, Rogue and Kitty are both trained and capable of taking care of themselves and others. Everything's gonna be fine. We'll find em, bring em back and handle this thing together." Logan added.  
  
"Ya, I suppose your right. I just don't vant anyzing to happen to zem." He said, walking out of the room.  
  
Everyone was quiet. They knew that Kurt was ecstatic over the news of him and Rogue being brother and sister. Even if it wasn't blood wise and the mother was Mystique.  
  
Everyone looked to Scott who sighed and went after the blue mutant who was somewhere else the mansion by now because they'd heard a faint Bamf outside the door and sulfur came to their senses.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kurt sat on the edge of Rogue and Kitty's balcony like a hawk, gazing down at the grounds.  
  
"Hey, mind if I join?" Scott asked, opening the doors to the balcony.  
  
"Nine. How did you know I'd be here?" Night Crawler asked his friend.  
  
"Its where I'd go if I wanted to feel close to them." He answered simply.  
  
"Somezing is wrong. I know it. I have to find them." Kurt said firmly.  
  
Scott put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
This had to be tough for the kid. At least with Alex, he knew his little brother was safely secured in Hawaii. Rogue on the other hand was out there somewhere, alone and as much as he'd hated to admit it, probably in need of help.  
  
"We'll find them." Scott said with a confident look about him that made Kurt want to believe him.  
  
"I vant to believe zat.but I can't. Not until I see zem for myself. Not until zeir safe and home vit us. I need to zink about all of zis. I'll be.vherever." Kurt said, not really caring about much of anything at the moment. He sprung off the railing and into the sky, bamfing in mid-air.  
  
"Kurt wait!" Scott shouted after him, but it was too late. Night Crawler was gone, and Scott hoped to God the boy wasn't off the property. For his own sake.  
  
"Oh this can't be good." Scott said aloud. He looked down at the ground and picked up what appeared to be a smashed holowatch.  
  
Kurt must have really gone over the edge this time. He didn't even care what people thought of him at this point.  
  
All he could think about.all he wanted was his sister and his friend back, and Scott hoped more then anything that his teammate wasn't about to do something stupid without thinking in order to get them back.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Jean?" Amara asked, stepping into the older girl's room.  
  
"In here Amara." Jean answered from her closet.  
  
"Um..What are you doing?" The younger girl asked Jean.  
  
The telekinetic was wiping off an old snow globe from a random collection of stuff.  
  
"Oh uh.nothing. I just..when I'm nervous or frustrated I kind of have a tendency to."  
  
"Clean?" Amara asked, staring at the girl's now spotless room.  
  
"Yeah. What did you need?" Jean asked.  
  
"Oh, um. I was just wondering if you could maybe.you know, try and find Kitty and Rogue again?" Amara asked, shyly.  
  
Jean sighed putting down the snow globe and the rag and stood up. She'd already tried six times in the past half an hour to find the girls telepathically.  
  
The professor couldn't do it as much because he was busy trying to block reporters and mobs from getting near the Institute. If the mobs tried to break through the gates then the security could take care of them but he had a feeling that the newspapers saying that a group of people being fried by lasers at a mutant sanctuary probably wouldn't help matters much.  
  
She was getting a head ache from trying so many times and the Professor had sensed her doing it and told her she should probably give it a rest for a while but she didn't want to turn away Amara without some kind of answer.  
  
She braced herself for another headache and tried to concentrate on searching around for the two missing mutants. She knew she wouldn't get anything new but Amara and the other kids needed something hopeful to think of.  
  
She put her hands to her temples and shut her eyes tightly. She saw in her mind the school grounds, the Institute, the mall, the grocery store, and some apartment buildings down town.  
  
Suddenly she saw Rogue. She looked very weak and was being held by a boy who Jean knew she'd seen before but couldn't remember where.  
  
She also saw Rogue gazing down at Kitty's limp form, sleeping peacefully on a couch with a blanket tucked over her body. Rogue's eyes were filled with worry and fear for the other girl, Jean could tell.  
  
They both looked badly hurt and Jean could tell that Rogue did not like the position she was in.  
  
Jean tried to hold on to the image but she felt an overwhelming headache coming on and let out a painful gasp before passing out on the floor.  
  
"Jean? Jean!" Amara shouted, shocked at what had just happened.  
  
Scott was passing by the room when he heard Amara calling Jean's name. He opened the door and saw his girlfriend lying on the ground by her bed.  
  
"Amara what happened?" Scott asked, running over and lifting Jean up.  
  
"She was looking for Rogue and Kitty and then she just fainted. Oh this is all my fault. I asked her to. I'm so sorry." Amara told Scott in a worried and rushed voice.  
  
"Its okay Amara, just try to calm down. Let's get her down to the med lab. At least she's here and not out there somewhere." Scott pointed out, trying to calm the younger girl's nerves. She still looked as frantic as before though.  
  
"Go down and get Beast or Storm or one of the adults. Tell them what happened and to meet me in the med-lab." He said, before walking out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Why'd you use up all your strength Jeanie? You knew you couldn't take much more of it." He asked his sleeping girlfriend.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hey ya'll. Hope ya liked this chapter. Next one comes up soon I hope. I already wrote a lot of it and don't worry its taking place back at Remy's apartment.  
  
How'd you like this chapter? Tell me your opinion in a review plz plz!  
  
Thanx for reading. 


	3. In Cajun arms

CHAPTER 3  
  
In Cajun arms  
  
"Alright that's enough, put meh down." Rogue persisted.  
  
"Non." He answered simply. They were still sitting in the Lazy boy, only Remy had gotten up and put Kitty in his bed sense Rogue was no longer using it.  
  
"Why not?" She asked, irritated. She was really getting annoyed with this guy but she was still way too weak to do anything about it.  
  
"Cause if Remy puts ya down den he won' be holdin ya, an' he wants ta hold ya, so he aint gonna put ya down." He told her.  
  
"Ah give up." She said, snatching the remote from his hand.  
  
"Ah'm changing the channel. Tha only thing worse then watchin 'Bay Watch' is watchin it in French." She said, switching the station.  
  
She clicked through most of them, which talked about the fire and riots at her school the previous day. She'd been asleep for a long time.  
  
"Suit yo'self chere." He said, watching her intently.  
  
"Will ya stop starin at meh. Ah can see yer reflection in tha mirror." She said, without turning around.  
  
He smirked at her and make sure she saw him grinning in the mirror. "Dat be easier said den done. Remy don' tink he can take his eyes off ya chere." He told her.  
  
"Oh Lord, do ya actually practice these lines or do they just come naturally with that big head o' yours?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Does it really matta chere?" He asked in response.  
  
She saw a video shot of the front of the Institute and her eyes shot wide open.  
  
"Aw hell!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What?" He asked, puzzled at her random cursing.  
  
"Ah gotta call tha institute. They're gonna be so pissed if they find out I've been safe and didn't call to tell em." She explained, scanning the room for a phone.  
  
"Sorry chere. Ya can' do dat." He told her.  
  
"Why not? Ah need ta call home an' Ah need ta do it now!" She persisted.  
  
"Calm down mon chere. Ya can' do dat cause Remy don' got a phone." He answered.  
  
"Ya'll aint got a phone?" She asked, surprised and a bit skeptically. His Apartment was set up very classy with some expensive and cultural furniture. so why didn't he have a phone?  
  
"Why would Remy need one? De only one who needs ta reach him is de boss man an' he eider beeps Remy or sends his lil runt son ova." He explained.  
  
"Oh.wait! Pietro!? Ya mean ta tell meh that Pietro could just walk.Ah mean run in here at any time without notice?" She asked.  
  
"Pretty much. Dat boy not too fond o' knockin or waitin ta be let in."  
  
"That's it. We're outta here." She said, trying to get out of his embrace and stand up.  
  
"Hold on now. What be de problem now?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her, tighter.  
  
"What ya just said. Ya friend Pietro, incase ya haven't noticed, is a total asshole and he'll never let meh forget it if he sees me like this." She explained.  
  
"Not to mention tha fact that he and Kitty.well lets just say that Pietro aint exactly Kitty's favorite person at the moment.or eva. They don't like each otha much. Kitty doesn't let people get ta her usually.Pietro's got a way of gettin under her skin. Really, really deep under her skin." She explained.  
  
"Well den we jus' gotta hope dat de boys got betta tings ta do den botha Remy today." He said, readjusting her in his arms.  
  
"Ah still gotta call the Professa somehow." She told him.  
  
Just then the power went out. The entire neighborhood had a blackout.  
  
"Looks like ya aint gonna be doin nuttin requirin' electricity fo' a while." He said, referring to the fact that the power was out and she couldn't leave the apartment either way.  
  
"Ah really don't like you." She said, scowling at him.  
  
"Remy be workin on dat." He told her, smirking.  
  
Rogue was really tired and didn't notice when she started to fall asleep in Remy's arms. She used his warm chest as a pillow and began to drift away.  
  
A gust of wind blew through the room, and Remy turned toward the window to see that it was closed.  
  
"Ya know yo' timins impeccable Quick Silva." Remy said, without turning around.  
  
Pietro had skipped saying hello to the other mutant and went straight for the fridge. "Oh Pizza!' Pietro exclaimed, taking out a box and stuffing it's contents into the microwave.  
  
"Powas out. Dat aint gonna work." Remy told him.  
  
The silver haired mutant had yet to notice that Rogue was fast asleep in Remy's arms. She wasn't usually this sound a sleeper but she had worn herself out with trying to walk and was still weak from the previous events.  
  
"Aw man. No problem, be back in a flash. Literally." Pietro said, leaving the room at the speed of light and returning with a confused Pyro.  
  
"Hey! I was hittin on a Sheila in the coffee house below. Do you mind?" Pyro asked, irritated.  
  
"Forget it. We have cold pizza. Make it hot pizza." Pietro told him, pointing to the box.  
  
"Alright! Pizza night at the Cajun's place. Why didn't you say so mate?" Pyro asked, walking over to the box and taking out his lighter.  
  
"Hey careful in de kitchen homme." Remy said, knowing how John got when it came to fire.  
  
"Hey Remy how many pieces do you." Pietro trailed off when he finally looked at Remy. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened when he saw his X-man sleeping in the arms of the Cajun.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" He asked, zooming over and getting a better look to make sure it was in fact Rogue.  
  
"You would have had to knock her out to get her in that position." Pietro commented, looking around for a bat or something of the sort.  
  
"Remy did no such ting. De belle fell asleep dis way jus' a few minutes ago." Remy informed him.  
  
"You mean like willingly? No way."  
  
"Way. An' please keep ya voice down. De otta petite be asleep in mon bedroom." Remy said, hushing the speed demon.  
  
"Other? You mean you have more? No wonder you wanted an apartment away from the base on your days off." John piped in, handing the two of them each a piece of now hot, and a little singed pizza.  
  
"Oui deres anotta fille in dere, Non, dat aint why Remy wanted a place o' his own an' please John keep ya voice down." Remy told him.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Wait'll Mags hears about this. Gambit's watchin over an X- girl." John said, starting to laugh.  
  
"Make that two X-girls." Pietro corrected him, closing the door to Remy's room.  
  
"I can't believe you've got them here. Xavier's even contacted my father to see if he's seen or heard from either of them and here you are having a freaking slumber party." Pietro said, trying to contain his laughter and show a little anger. John didn't try to contain his own laughter; he just let it all out.  
  
"Well it aint like Remy planned on it. Dey were knocked out an' de mobs were comin so."  
  
"So you decided to play the Knight in shining armor and rescue them from a cruel and unfair death." Pietro said, in a mockingly emotional and dramatic voice.  
  
"Remy can't help dat he was raised dat way."  
  
"Yeah okay, but still, you know my dad is going to blow a ghasket when he finds out." Pietro said, getting back to the matter at hand.  
  
"You mean if. If yo' pere fins' out." Remy corrected him.  
  
"And what's in it for us?" John and Pietro questioned.  
  
"Hmm.Fo' Pietro, Remy won' mention to da boss dat he saw his only son out wit four differen' filles.human filles de past week an' Remy'll buy a six pack o' lightas fo' you John." He replied.  
  
"John's eyes lit up like the fire he manipulated and agreed. "I'll do everything in my power to help mate." He said, taking a bite of his burnt pizza.  
  
"Hey! How come he gets something out of this and I get blackmail?" Pietro questioned, sulking because he knew he'd been caught.  
  
"Cause Remy don' got nuttin on Pyro.yet." Pyro gulped a little at the emphisis on the word 'yet'.  
  
"Sides, what is it you'd wan'? Yo' pere gets ya everyting ya would possibly wan' or need non?" Remy added.  
  
"Well.not everything. I mean he does mostly.just not when it comes to girls. I mean there are a whole bunch of hot ones out there just waiting for me, but their human." He explained.  
  
"What about one of the X-geeks?" John suggested.  
  
"What? Have you melted your brain or something? First of all that's worst then human girls to my father and second, with girls I use em, and loose em. And the X-girls have powers that could hurt if motivated." He added.  
  
"The two boys shuttered in understanding.  
  
"Plus the X-geeks are all goody-goods and there's not even that many of them. Except Rogue I mean." Pietro said, pointing toward the sleeping girl.  
  
"Hey, hands off 'use em' an' loose em' boy. Dis ones Remy's." He said firmly.  
  
"Whoa hey, cool it Cajun! Roguey's nice and all but she's more sister then actual girlfriend.  
  
"Thank God." Rogue said, opening her eyes.  
  
Remy looked down at her, a little shocked that she was awake.  
  
"How long you been awake chere?" He asked, putting his chin on her head.  
  
"Sense you blackmailed Pietro.an' Ah aint yers by the way Cajun." She told him.  
  
He frowned for a minute but shook it off, seeing that he was being brushed off my a girl two years younger then him in front of his teammates.  
  
The other two laughed at the scene until Rogue glared at them and they got very quiet.  
  
She rolled over on Remy and off the chair, planting herself on the couch and away from Gambit.  
  
John sat on the back of the couch and looked down at her.  
  
She was lying down so she was facing him.  
  
"Is there a reason ya'll are starin at me?" She asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"No, just tryin to figure out what kind of a Shiela Remy's picked himself out this time." John replied, cocking his head a bit.  
  
Rogue scowled at him. She would have drained the moron if she weren't so damn tired. She could barely lift her head up. She shouldn't have gotten up off Remy but she didn't want the others getting the wrong idea.  
  
"Well, aint ya gonna answer Sheila?" John asked.  
  
"Shiela?"  
  
John looked down at the girl and found her fast asleep yet again.  
  
"Man, they must have really done a number on her." Peitro commented.  
  
"You shoulda seen de otta fille's condition when she firs' got here." Remy pointed out.  
  
"Really?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Oui. She got de wors' o' it. Dey knocked her out an' tried ta burn her in a fire." He said, looking toward Pyro as if telling him not to get any ideas.  
  
"Now den.pass Remy some o' dat pizza." He said, leaning over the table and grabbing a beer.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Okay peeps that was it! How'd ya'll like it?  
  
Okay I am soooooooo intending on replying the reviews but I cant do it that often or as much because of school.  
  
Don't worry though. There's a chapter about this length being posted once a week. My computer has a bug or something so I cant log on the net but fear not, fore I am taking a class where I get to use a computer and the internet so At least one chapter a week.  
  
I will say that I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry but I'm almost positive that I'm gonna go with a Kietro pairing.  
  
For you Kurtty fans I can assure you that there are lots and lots of Kurtty fics. If you cant find any then just go to FIND and type Kurrty in the Summary bar.  
  
Piotr fans there aren't as many of those pairings as I'd like either but I can offer you the other fic I'm working on called "Petite Souer" that has Kiotr pairing among other relationships.  
  
Kyro peeps I'm sorry. Your right, there aren't very many Kyro fics and Pyro is a hilarious, yet some what insane character. He's very fun but I don't see him with Kitty in this fic. To tell you truth I may not even go through with the Kietro-ness. It all depends on my reviewers and the fics I read with Kietro in it. That's how I get my inspiration.  
  
Most likely I'll wait until next week but it all depends on the reviews that I get.  
  
Later days! -AngieX 


	4. Assemble the Search Parties

CHAPTER 4  
  
Assemble the Search Parties  
  
"Okay Jean, try and remember. What you saw." Xavier said calmly.  
  
"I cant. I'm sorry professor. It just hurts so much to concentrate on them." She said, putting her hands to her head and massaging her temples.  
  
"Its okay Jean." Scott said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
She was sitting up in a hospital bed in the med lab surrounded by Xavier, Amara, Kurt, Logan and of course Scott.  
  
"No its not Scott!" She said, moving her shoulder away from his hand. "We're the older ones on the team. We're supposed to be the influential ones in the group. The ones who fix things when they're not right. I don't see us fixing things do you Scott? Do you?" She asked frantically, bursting into sobs and burying her head in his chest.  
  
"Shh. Jean calm down. Its okay. Everything is going to be okay." He said soothingly, stroking her hair.  
  
No one else had dared to say anything. Not even Logan.  
  
Jean and Scott had gladly taken on the roles of leaders and older siblings to the other, younger mutants at the institute, so naturally when Kitty and Rogue went missing it wasn't as if they were loosing mere teammates. They were loosing their younger sisters, and no matter how hard they'd tried, they had yet to get either of them back.  
  
The older teens always knew what to say or do when others panicked, but now they didn't know what to do and they couldn't be there to save the day and this scared Jean to tears. Her team was falling apart ever so slowly, and with it, her life.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Okay as much as Ah enjoy sittin here." She said sarcastically. "Somebody should really be there when Kitty wakes up so she wont flip out." Rogue said logically, trying to stand up.  
  
She shouldn't have fallen asleep before because the minute she did so, Remy had picked her up again and she was now stuck on his lap once more.  
  
"Oui Remy agree. De fille should have somebody dere fo' her when she wakes." He agreed.  
  
"Ya do?" Rogue asked, a little surprised that she was getting off this easily. 'There has to be some sort of catch' She thought.  
  
"Oui, Pietro watch o'er de fille." Remy said simply.  
  
'And there it is.' She thought bitterly.  
  
"Hey! why me?" Pietro asked, standing from the couch.  
  
"Well Piotr an' John would probably be happy t' do it but we sent Piotr out fo' beer an' John out fo' mo' pizza memba homme?" Remy reminded him.  
  
He grumpily stood and sulked into Remy's room.  
  
"Ah don't think that was a good idea." Rogue said, watching the closed door.  
  
"An' why is dat?" Remy asked innocently.  
  
"Oh just cause of that little detail of them HATIN EACH OTHA!" She yelled bluntly, clearly annoyed with the Cajun.  
  
"Aw chere don' worry." He assured her.  
  
"Don't worry? If Pietro don't drive her mad with his cocky-ass personality she's sure ta drive him nuts with her perky valley girl persona." Rogue commented, still watching the door."  
  
"Afta de beatin she was given, Remy doubts she gonna be feelin perky any time soon." He said solemnly, resting his chin on her head.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kitty let out a soft yet audible moan, which was easily heard by the people in the other room because they had both gotten quiet.  
  
She pulled her hand up to her head and rested it there because she was too weak to move it anywhere else for the time being.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to find herself being stared at by Kurt or Beast in the med lab.  
  
She felt like she had just dozed off during double sessions with Logan and was now paying for the mistake.  
  
She was a little surprised to find that her guesses were wrong but was too out of it to really notice or react. Though the real surprise was when she saw that Pietro Maximoff was the one staring back at her.  
  
Her eyelids felt so heavy, like two tons of sleeping dust had been carelessly dropped on them.  
  
She tried to focus and keep a clear head but with her vision swimming and her brain not wanting to function correctly for the time being she gave in to the need for sleep and drifted away once more.  
  
Pietro watched her, curiosity arousing. 'She's not that bad.at least when she not talking.' He thought, smirking.  
  
She yawned but remained fast asleep. His heart jumped a little at her movement and he draped the blanket he was sitting on over her.  
  
What could he do? He actually felt a little sorry for her at the moment. Only a little. It was just that she looked so innocent and vulnerable when she was lying there so alone and helpless.  
  
'Hey! Sense when did I grow a conscience for the X-geeks?' He asked himself in his head so as not to wake Kitty. He pushed away the sympathetic felling he was feeling for the sleeping girl at his side.  
  
Pietro breathed out a deep sigh. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He thought, shaking his head.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Wait! I remember something." Jean exclaimed causing Scott and the others to look up from what they were doing.  
  
"What is it Jean?" Amara asked hopefully. "What do you remember?"  
  
"Eez it mine swezchter? Did you find her?" Kurt asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes.no.I don't know." Jean stuttered, a little overwhelmed by everyone around her.  
  
"Cool it guys." Scott said, walking over to his girlfriend's side.  
  
Jean gave him a grateful smile and continued.  
  
"I remember Rogue. She was in an apartment. She was okay.well more or less. She didn't look to happy on that guy's lap." Jean said, not thinking about the best way to say it.  
  
Logan's claws went out. "She's what?" He asked, annoyed.  
  
"Vhy doesn't she just use her powers on him?" Kurt asked, confused.  
  
"Um.from the looks of it I don't think she was able to. Her hands were kind of.um.unusable." Jean stated.  
  
"He had her hands pinned down at her side." She explained further at the confusing looks her teammates were giving her.  
  
She could hear a low growl coming from the group and knew that its source had to be Wolverine. Everyone knew he saw Rogue as a daughter figure a lot of the time. Except for Rogue and himself who were apparently oblivious to his feelings.  
  
Though Rogue liked to dress in Goth clothes, hiding her true face with a mask of cosmetic lies and make people think she was tough, Logan knew better. He'd seen right passed the tough Goth girl and saw the fragile flower that was afraid of opening up or getting stepped on.  
  
Two things that Rogue hated feeling was vulnerability and being hurt, emotionally. She'd felt these things many times before.  
  
And this, he knew, was not something she wanted to fight alone. She needed him, and he was ready to do what ever it took to be there for her.  
  
"Calm yourself Logan." Xavier told him.  
  
"Jean was Kitty there?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yes." Jean replied, but got very quiet after that when she remembered how the girl looked when she saw her. She was a total mess. Beaten and bruised badly and the telepath didn't want to share the bad news with the others.  
  
"Jean?" Scott asked when he saw the saddened and horrified look in her eyes.  
  
Jean snapped out of the trance when she heard her name.  
  
"She's.she's hurt. She was sleeping.or knocked out. I-I don't know for sure." The people's eyes widened.  
  
"But she's still alive!" She added hastily, seeing their worried looks as reactions.  
  
"Where was it that you were able to sense them at Jean?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Um.it was uh." She paused for a minute trying to recall any landmarks near where she saw them.  
  
"Down town Bayville." She answered confidently, which was a relief to the others.  
  
"Well that narrows it down but not completely. There's gotta be a hundred apartments on the south side of town alone." Logan said.  
  
"It was near the Pizza Palace." Jean added.  
  
"That'll help." Logan said, thankful that the red head was a very observant girl at times.  
  
"Great. Now all we have to do is knock on all the doors in the apartment buildings and see if they have Rogue and Kitty." Amara said simply, with hope in her tone.  
  
"Ya zat vill go very vell. 'Excuse me but could you please let us inside your home to see if you are holding mine schwezter ond mine friend captive?' Oh ya zat vill go over vell vit ze anti-Mutant neighbors." Kurt said to Amara skeptically.  
  
Amara just rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.  
  
"Okay, Amara take Bobby and Jubilee down to the Pizza Palace and ask around if they'd seen either of them." Scott ordered.  
  
"Kurt you come with me. We'll go check out the apartment buildings." He told his elf friend.  
  
"And I'll go sniff around town on my bike. See if I can get a whiff of either of the girls." Logan said, putting on his helmet and walking out of the room.  
  
"Jean, you can stay here with Beast and I. We could use another telepath right now. The riots outside are getting stronger." Xavier explained.  
  
"And Amara I'm trusting you with this assignment. Take along Bobby and Jubilee. The others aren't quite ready for this yet. Bobby has been on a mission with us before. And we need to have some people here at the institute just incase." Xavier added to the younger girl.  
  
"Me? I mean are you sure? I don't know if I'm ready." Amara said nervously.  
  
"The only way to find out is to go ahead and try." Scott said, hoping that he'd made the right decision.  
  
He was fairly confident he had. It was Amara that wasn't sure of herself. She seemed to have a lot of self-confidence problems.  
  
"Alright guys, let's go get our teammates back." Scott said confidently, grabbing onto Kurt's shoulder as they ported out with a BAMF!  
  
"I sure hope he knows what he's getting into." Jean said to Xavier.  
  
"I just hope we can get out of what ever it is he's getting into." Amara said, walking out of the room to go find Bobby and Jubilee.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
How'd ya'll like this chapter?  
  
I don't need any ideas right now because I am not experiencing any form of writers block but I would like to know how you liked it and if I should continue.  
  
Not a lot of Romyness I know. Actually there wasn't Romyness at all was there? Okay but see that's why I'm going to update again for the second time this week in like two days or something.  
  
Gah! Did u guyz see the newest X-evo ep? Great Oogly Moogly! Why only once a week do they show it? Why? ~Sob~  
  
Review now please! 


	5. Awaken the Valley Girl

Starfire- The Amara/John pairing in this chapter was written just for you. Hope you like it. I've never done their pairing before and I wasn't going to but sense you brought it up I figured why not?  
  
Wiccamage-Thanks for the tips. About her not calling home its because the power was out and she couldn't call because the phone was dead. Its in one of the other chapters. Luckily I was going to explain why she was so tired in this chapter. I'll try and go easy on the lap thing.  
  
And now for our featured presentation.  
  
CHAPTER 5 Awaken the Valley Girl  
  
Good news mon petite." Remy said brightly. What? Are ya gonna get a decent hair cut?" She asked sarcastically as he walked into the room.  
  
"Nope. De powa came back on while ya nodded off so Remy called de mansion o' yours an' explained de situation." He told her. "An' what be wrong wit Remy's hair?" He asked, pulling his hand through it.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. "Ya did what!? Are Ya'll insane?" She asked him in shock.  
  
"But Remy tought de fille would be happy an' maybe smile fo' him if he did it." He said hopefully.  
  
Rogue's lips stayed scowling at him.  
  
"That's like sendin em inta the enemy field lines without ammunition. There's Anti-Mutant people all ova thah damn city." She exclaimed.  
  
"Chere calm down. Dat Professa o' yo's told Remy dat half de people on yo' team are out dere looking fo' ya already. So de soona' dat Wolvie man comes an' picks ya up de soona' yo' team will be safe back home, oui?" He explained.  
  
"Ah guess that does make some sense." She agreed, now more calmed down.  
  
"But how'd ya know mah phone number?" She inquired.  
  
"Oh, Remy read it in yo' lil phone book."  
  
"And where'd ya get that?" She asked.  
  
"From yo coat pocket." He replied as if it were no big deal.  
  
"You went through mah stuff??" She asked, alarmed.  
  
"Oui, how else did ya tink Remy was gonna entertain himself while ya were sleeping?" He asked playfully, grinning at her.  
  
Rogue just rolled her eyes. There was silence for a minute until she broke it.  
  
"Gambit?" She asked.  
  
"Please mon chere, call dis Swamp Rat Remy." He said playfully.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. Remy."  
  
"Oui petite?" He replied.  
  
"Why'd ya do it? Why'd ya go ta all that trouble an' everything just to make sure Kitty and Ah were safe and that the Prof knew where we were?" She asked, looking down at her gloved hand.  
  
"Cause it makes y' happy." He answered.  
  
"Why? Why would ya go through all this trouble ta make meh happy?" She asked.  
  
"Cause mon belle femme. When yo' happy, Remy be happy. An' all he wan' in return is one lil ting." He said slyly.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" She asked, eying him suspiciously,  
  
"A smile on dat pretty lil face o' yo's." He said, lifting her head up by her chin.  
  
"That's it?" Rogue asked, smiling at him weakly.  
  
"Oui chere dat be it." He said and lifted her up and put her next to him on the couch. She was sitting on the chair before.  
  
"An' maybe a kiss." He added.. She replied by smiling up at him, and getting inches to his face.  
  
"Pucker up." She whispered to him.  
  
He looked at her, a little surprised at her change in personality.  
  
She then quickly stuffed a pillow in his face.  
  
"Wort' a try." He told her.  
  
"So when am ah goin home?" She asked.  
  
"Soon as yo' Wolverine gets here. Xavier said he'd be dere in about an hour. Dere was some riot trouble dey had ta break up." Remy explained.  
  
"Oh okay. Well then maybe I should get up and.and get.up.and." She trailed off, falling asleep yet again.  
  
He'd figured out that she was hit with one of those dart tranquilizers that weakened her and the effects were taking their toll on her. He'd found a handful of darts near hers and Kitty's body when he took them. The drug was obviously making her not being able to stay awake that long.  
  
"Damn drug. How Remy supposed ta flirt wit de fille if she keeps fallin asleep on him?" He asked himself.  
  
He smiled at her and stroked her hair while shed slept. His heart felt a little heavier when he thought about the fact that she wouldn't be there with him anymore soon.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"They're WHERE!?" Scott asked into his com link.  
  
"I said they've been taken in by one of the Acolytes in an apartment building near the area you and Night Crawler are in." Beast repeated over the link.  
  
"Are they okay? Why are they there? If he hurt either one of them I sware I'll."  
  
"Scott calm down. Mine swezter ond' Kitty are safe if ze Professor says zat zey are safe." Kurt told him, taking the link from the older boy.  
  
"He did say zat zey vere safe ya?" Kurt asked Beast.  
  
"Yes. The boy will not harm either of the girls. He was the one who called the mansion in the first place to tell us where Rogue was." Beast said, sounding a little surprised even though he'd already heard about it.  
  
"Vhere did you say zey vere?" Kurt questioned.  
  
"They're in the building that has the apartments over the coffee house on the corner of Bay Ridge Lane and Sunnyside Avenue." Beast said.  
  
"Zats not too far avay from vhere ve are." Kurt said, looking around them.  
  
"Yes I know, but don't go looking for them. Wolverine is already on his way there." Beast informed them.  
  
"But why? We're closer." Scott asked, taking back the communicator.  
  
"Because we need you to find Amara and the others. They're looking for Rogue somewhere by the pizza palace and according to Jean they've run into a bit of trouble with some unfriendly anti-mutant citizens." The older man explained.  
  
"We're on it Mr. McCoy." Scott said, ending the transmission.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Get outta here ya mutie freaks." The people shouted.  
  
The teens tried their best to ignore the jeers and hooting but it was getting harder. Bobby clenched his fists tightly and Amara just shut her eyes and breathed in and out deeply. Jubilee just held her head high and kept looking straight forward. They were all on a mission and none of them were going to let these jerks get to them. At least they wouldn't show it.  
  
"Come on. We've got searching to do." Amara said, walking past the people who were glaring at her.  
  
They turned the corner onto a desserted street.  
  
"Wonder where all the people are." Amara said curiously.  
  
"Maybe they're all locked up inside their nice, safe houses away from the horrible mutants." Bobby said scowling.  
  
"Or maybe they all beat it cause they knew we'd be here to teach you punks a lesson and they didn't want to get in our way." A gruff voiced man said, stepping out of the shadows with a group of men behind him.  
  
He grabbed Jubilee by the arm and pulled her close to his chest, raising a sharp knife blade to her throat.  
  
She let out a scream and Bobby and Kitty whirled around to see what she was screaming. Bobby's eyes widened. Jubilee's eyes were piercing with fear and it wasa burning a hole through his heart.  
  
"Let her go!" Bobby said in a low voice through gritted teeth. He was clenching his fists so hard at this point that his hands were startubg to turn purple.  
  
"I don't think so. I think I wanna keep the little girl for myself. Either that or I play slice and dice with her throat." He said with full intention of doing what he threatened.  
  
"Your about to spend your last seconds on earth in a giant ice cube." Bobby said threateningly as his hands turned to ice.  
  
"Bobby no!" Amara shouted.  
  
"Don't do it. If you do then your only making what people say about mutants true." Jubilee said before the man put a hand over her mouth to shut her up.  
  
Bobby looked into Jubilee's eyes once more. He sighed and calmed down.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Cyclops asked, shooting right next to the man's foot with his optic blasts.  
  
"Scott!" Amara and Bobby exclaimed in unison.  
  
"I think you should let her go." Scott said, putting his hand to his glasses again and taking aim.  
  
"And what if I don't?" The man asked.  
  
"And if you don't then I'll have no choice but to take you out." Scott said, blasting the knife in the man's hand.  
  
The men all stumbled back, releasing Jubilee in the process.  
  
"Just you wait. We'll be back for you. This isnt over." The man insisted before he and his friends retreated with the little dignity they had left at that point.  
  
"I know, and I'll be waiting for you." Scott said in a quiet tone to himself before going over to help Bobby and Amara with Jubilee.  
  
When the man let go of Jubilee it was more like he'd thrown her at them and she stumbled and landed on her ankle.  
  
"Ow!" Jubilee winced, trying not to show how much she was hurting.  
  
"Its sprained." Scott confirmed, looking at her injury which was already swelling. "No really its fine. We need to go get Rogue and Kitty." Jubilee said, trying to look happy and healthier then ever.  
  
Scott gave her a skeptical look and raised his eyebrow. "Your sure?" He asked.  
  
"Positive." She assured him.  
  
Scott was at that point holding her up so she wouldn't fall but he let go after what she said and she fell flat on her face on the pavement.  
  
"Okay.so maybe it hurts a little." She admitted.  
  
Bobby, you'll have to let Jubilee lean on you until we get to the car. Amara, you and I will take the lead incase there's anymore unwelcoming neighbors." Scott said.  
  
"Where's Kurt? He'd come in handy with Jubilee here." Amara said, motioning to the other girl who was trying to balance one foot on the ground and one foot off while leaning on Bobby and walk all at the same time.  
  
"He's back at my car. His Holowatch malfunctioned on the way here so he's staying away from the crowds until he can get it fixed. It'll be easier for us to get out of here in one piece without him drawing attention at the moment. People are kind of high on tension about mutants lately if you haven't noticed." Scott explained.  
  
"Oh." Amara replied. They just kept walking on until they reached a street corner and.  
  
"Bobby look out!" Jubilee shouted.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"OOF!"  
  
"I told you to look out!" Jubilee complained.  
  
Cyclops and Magma turned around to see what was wrong now. Bobby and Jubilee had tripped over the uneven pavement and when Jubilee fell she'd taken the Ice mutant down with her this time.  
  
Scott sighed in exasperation and they helped them up.  
  
"You want me to take her?" Scott offered.  
  
"No, I've got it under control." Bobby insisted.  
  
"We're just slowing down a little." Jubilee put in.  
  
"I know you can't really do anything about your ankle Jubilee, but we really need to be going faster. Once Rogue and Kitty are back at the mansion we're going on lock down so the faster the better." Scott told them.  
  
He'd already filled them in about Rogue and Kitty's whereabouts and after about a zillion questions that he'd already said he couldn't answer they'd finally left it alone, at least until they got back to the mansion.  
  
"Got it covered Scott." Bobby assured the leader.  
  
"Jubilee get on my back." He told her, bending down so she could climb on.  
  
"What!? No! I'm not getting carried around like a little kid." She said firmly.  
  
Scott groaned in aggravation. This wasn't supposed to be happening to him. He was the co leader of a powerful well trained group of mutants, not a babysitter for genetically altered preteens that were going through their first phases of hormones.  
  
"Just get on his back. No one thinks you're a little kid. Your ankle is twisted, you have an excuse. And we need to get out of here ASAP so no arguments." Scott told her.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but then thought better of it and settled on scowling at Bobby while she wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up.  
  
"I'm too heavy for you." She protested.  
  
"No your not. I'm fine." He guaranteed her.  
  
She sighed and gave up. Obviously even if he did want to keel over from her being too heavy he would keep a straight face so non of this macho-ness was hurt.  
  
"Your such a guy." She commented at how macho he was being.  
  
"Thank you." He answered, turning his head and grinning at her. "Wait, what about Tabby?" Amara asked.  
  
"Tabby?" Scott asked, turning around to look at them.  
  
"Yeah, she's still at the Pizza Palace." Bobby explained.  
  
"Why? You three were supposed to go alone." Scott told them.  
  
"We were.But then we remembered something." Jubilee replied.  
  
"What?" Scott asked.  
  
"None of us can drive." Bobby answered for her.  
  
"Oh.right." Scott said, forgetting about that detail when he gave out the assignments.  
  
"So she's still at the Pizza Palace?" Scott asked.  
  
They all nodded. She said she'd stay there incase Rogue or Kitty went there if they were awake. Plus she's asking around about them to see if anyone saw them." Amara explained.  
  
"Oh.well then Amara you and Bobby go get her and bring her to my car. Its on the corner by the Bayville Bakery." He said, taking Jubilee from the younger boy.  
  
Bobby frowned a bit.  
  
"Why do I have to go?" Bobby whined.  
  
"I got stuck with the crazy blonde last time." He sulked.  
  
"Go. I'm strong enough to carry Jubilee back to the car without any hassle and none of us are to be alone in public during all this mess." Scott explained.  
  
"Fine, lets get going." Bobby said. He turned around to walk with Amara to see that she was already walking up the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey wait up." Bobby called, running after her.  
  
Scott just readjusted Jubilee in his arms and walked toward the way to the car.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
.Walking on the Wild Side.  
  
Get out of the fire if you can't stand the heat  
  
Walking on the Wild Side..  
  
"Oh bloody hell, the Sheilas are in control of the Juke Box." Pyro said, walking into the Pizza Palace.  
  
"I will go get the beverages. You can wait here for our pizza order." Piotr said before walking out of the building and leaving Pyro alone.  
  
"Hey wait a minute." Pyro said, but his teammate was already gone.  
  
"Who listens to this crap anyways?" She thought aloud.  
  
"I do. You got a problem with that?" Someone said, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Pyro turned around to see a blonde girl with a mischeveous look on her face.  
  
"Because if you want I can fight you for the next song." She suggested, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"No thanks, I'll just stick to tuning you and your 'girl power' song out thank you very much." Pyro said, turning around to face front in the line.  
  
"What ever." She replied in a bored voice.  
  
"Hey Amara! Back so soon. Did we find Rogue and Kitty yet?" Tabitha asked, running up to her friend who had just entered the room, knocking into John in the process.  
  
"Rude." John murmured, ready to tell off the girl for bumping into him and spilling his soda all down the front of his shirt.  
  
He turned around, ready to give the blonde girl a piece of his mind.or burnt hair, whichever came first, when he stopped dead in his tracks at the site before him.  
  
"Blimey." He breathed, taking in the beauty in front of him.  
  
"What a Sheila!" She said to no one in particular.  
  
'His smile turned into a frown when he noticed that the girl he was looking at was also the girl that the rude blonde was with.  
  
"Of all the rotten luck." He murmured to himself.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, I know them. They're part of that X-men group." He said aloud to himself.  
  
'I bet they're out looking for the other two Sheilas that Remy's got back at his place." Maybe I should tell them where their teammates are.' He thought.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Rude much, quit your staring you block-head looser." The Blonde snapped at him, bringing him back to reality.  
  
He quickly looked away. 'Or maybe not.' He thought to himself deciding not to give out the information he knew.  
  
"Tabbitha where have we seen him before?" Amara asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably from one of your classes or something." Tabby answered.  
  
"Scott wants you outside with Bobby ASAP so you'd better go and get the down low from him. We found Rogue but um.its kind of hard to explain. Just ask Bobby to fill you in." Amara said, pushing the other mutant toward the door.  
  
"Hey wait! What about the Pizza I ordered?" Tabby asked, stopping in the door frame.  
  
"Just go on. I'll wait for the food." Amara told her.  
  
"Alright, alright. You don't have to go all Summers on me." Tabby said, putting her hands up in defense.  
  
"That was low." Amara said joikingly when she was compared to their Military like team leader.  
  
"It's a Large cheese pizza with sausage, pepperoni, and anchovy." Tabby added.  
  
"Yuck! You eat anchovies?" Amara asked the other girl, scrunching up her face in disgust.  
  
"No way. Wild blue yonder Boy called in a request when I picked up his signal on my com link and told him where I was." Tabby explained before walking out the door.  
  
Amara sighed and rolled her eyes, taking her place in line behind the red haired boy she'd seen before.  
  
'Where have I seen him before? I just know I have.' She thought to herself.  
  
She was thinking about everything going on in her life at that moment and didn't realize it when she felt a hand brush up against the back pocket of her jeans. She jumped and jerked around to see who it was. It was a man who was just standing there innocently.  
  
"Oh excuse me miss, I didn't mean to bump into you like that." He said.  
  
"Oh no that's okay." She said turning around.  
  
"Hey, how old are you little lady?" The man asked, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Not old enough." She told him, turning back around and staring at the back of the boy in front of her who she thought she saw staring at her again before she turned back around.  
  
"Hey my friends and I are having a little party, you wanna join? It'll be a whole lot of fun." He assured her.  
  
"No, really that's okay. I'm really busy right now." She told him, turning around yet again.  
  
John's ears were perked as he listened to the conversation going on behind him.  
  
"He wanted to make the man leave her alone. He could have made the man leave her alone but he wasn't going to let himself get a crowd drawn to him. It was bad enough he was a mutant in a crowded restraunt but if they found out he wasn't human they might not give him his pizza, and that just wasn't right.  
  
Amara felt a hand on her backside again and she whirled around to find the man still standing there innocently. She glared at him but then took a deep breath and calmed herself.  
  
"Please refrain from doing that sir." She said politely. 'The men on her Island would never treat her like this. It was so disrespectful and degrading. Not to mention she was more then a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Okay this is the last ti I offer. The party is gonna be the best." He said.  
  
"I already told you no, now please leave before." Amara trailed off. She couldn't use her powers in public and she couldn't cause a scene because it would attract unwanted attention that she really didn't need right now.  
  
"Before what little girl?" He asked, getting closer,  
  
"Before her boyfriend turns around and gets angry." John said, snaking his arm around Amara's waist and pulling her over to him.  
  
Amara was so shocked she didn't know what to do. She just sat there and watched it all play out.  
  
"Oh sorry man, didn't know you and her were together." The other man said, putting his hands up in front of him to show no hard feelings as he backed away.  
  
The man grabbed his drink and walked out of the restraunt.  
  
Thanks for that." Amara said to her savior quietly.  
  
"No problem Sheila. Just doin my part for society and all that." He said.  
  
"Um.my names Amara. Not Sheila." She corrected him.  
  
He laughed and grinned down at her. "I'm from Australia Amara. Down under we like to call girls sheilas. Its like slang I guess." He explained.  
  
"And my names John by the way." He added.  
  
"Oh." Amara said, feeling a bit foolish.  
  
John realized that he still had his arms wrapped around her waist and immediately released her.  
  
Amara was blushing madly.  
  
"No really, it was nice, what you did. Not that many guys would do that." She told him, smiling graciously. His heart did flips when she smiled at him.  
  
"Oh gosh." She exclaimed.  
  
He looked at her curiously.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Your shirt. Its.soaked." She said, pointing to the boy's shirt.  
  
"Oh yeah, your friend accidentally bumped into me and I spilt it on myself." He explained.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry about that. Tabby is a wild girl if I ever saw one. She's not really one to slow down for anyone when she's in a hurry." Amara apologized.  
  
"No worries Amara." He assured her, flashing her a smile.  
  
"Still, let me help you/" She insisted, grabbing a handful of paper towels from the counter and walking back over to him.  
  
"You don't have to. It was only an accident after all." He told her.  
  
"No really I insist. Besides its not like I have anything better to do waiting for my food to be ready." She said.  
  
She took a paper towel and wiped off his shirt. She stopped when she got to his chest. He was wet so his body was outlined and his features were more clear.  
  
"Oh.sorry." She said, pulling away from him and turning red in the cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry but do I know you from somewhere? You seem so familier/ Do you go to Bayville High. She asked.  
  
"No, my boss has me home schooled. Maybe next year though." He told her.  
  
"Oh, so where I've seen you before then?" She asked..  
  
Uhhh..couldn't tel ya. Oh look my orders ready. Nice meeting you Amara, bye." John said grabbing the pizza and leaving quickly.  
  
"Hmm.I wonder what that was about." She mused.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kitty opened her eyes and sat up. She groaned in pain as the blood rushed to her head and she fell forward and sideways a bit landing in her lap.  
  
She realized suddenly that she couldn't feel her head in her lap, which meant either one of two things; One, she was in an accident which she did remember and she now had numb legs from an injury and couldn't feel her head in them. Two being that she had just planted her head in someone else's lap.  
  
Kitty was actually hoping that her legs were just numb. She didn't want to open her eyes and find her head resting on someone else's legs. The thought not only horrified her but also embarrassed her.  
  
Slowly. Kitty opened her eyes and lifted her head to see whom it was she was practically sleeping on.  
  
.....  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A loud shriek filled the apartment, making Remy and Rogue cover their ears.  
  
"And that'd be mah cue." Rogue said, pointing to the door where Kitty's screams were coming from.  
  
:Oui, maybe ya betta go calm her down a bit." He said, lifting the Goth up and walking over to his bedroom.  
  
"Ah already told ya. Ah can walk. Ah feel fine" She reminded him.  
  
"Oui, Remy heard ya \de first time, but dat don' mean he gonna believe ya." He said, opening the door and setting the Goth down next to the bed.  
  
"Kitty calm down." She said to her friend. Kitty got quiet and stared at her.  
  
"What happened? Rogue where are we?" Kitty asked. Feeling light headed.  
  
"Well you fell asleep and just used my lap as a pillow and- Ow!" Pietro exclaimed as Rogue elbowed him in the ribs. Kitty looked absolutely mortified.  
  
"I was just kidding. Lighten up Roguey." Pietro said, rubbing hid ribs.  
  
"Remy tinks dat de filles should be alone fo' dis. We be waitin outside." Remy said, dragging Pietro out the door by his collar.  
  
"Aw but I wanna see the Kitty-kat have a spaz attack." Pietro wined.  
  
:C'mon Pietro." Gambit said, dragging him out the door and closing it. He winked at Rogue once before he left.  
  
"Rogue?" Kitty asked. The Goth girl turned to face her. "What's going on?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hey mates, we're back!" Pyro announced as the aroma of hot pizza filled the air.  
  
"Good for you. The human banshee is awake." Pietro said, grabbing a drink from Piotr.  
  
The two Acolytes looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"De X-girl. She be awake." Remy explained.  
  
"Oh." Pyro and Collosus said together.  
  
"Banshee?" Pyro asked the speed demon.  
  
"Oui. She fell ova when she got up too fast an'landed in Pietro's lap. Imagine how loud she screamed when she saw it was him." Remy explained.  
  
"It wasn't that bad!" Pietro protested.  
  
"Remy believes de fille's exact words were 'Get away from me you like creep.'" Remy recalled, amused at the look Pietro was giving him.  
  
"Ha ha. Blimey Quick Silver. You've got all the Sheilas wantin you." John said sarcastically. He couldn't contain his laughter.  
  
"Aw shove it Alderdyce." Pietro said grumpily, throwing a pillow at his teammate.  
  
"The poor girl must have been scared when she woke up and saw you Pietro." Piotr said to the younger boy.  
  
"Well wouldn't you be if you woke up with Pietro in your face?" John asked, laughing even harder.  
  
The boys stopped laughing and joking when their fun was broken by the voice of a worried young girl.  
  
"Rogue?.Rogue?.ROGUE!?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hahahahaha!  
  
I m sooo evil!  
  
Cliff-hanger!!!!!  
  
Hope you all liked it.  
  
Kitty's finally up. YAY!  
  
Hope everybody liked the chapter.  
  
I'll try and update some time next week but it could be sooner.  
  
Just so you guyz know I do read your reviews when I can but I haven't gotten to many of them because my net is on the fritz and for some reason it wont let me check my reviews most of the time but I do take your words into consideration and your questions will most likely be answered in the chapter while the story goes on.  
  
Okay you read so now review please.  
  
TGIF Baby!!!! 


	6. Armed Forces

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CHAPTER 6  
  
Armed Forces  
  
The four men froze and looked toward the closed door.  
  
"ROGUE!" Kitty shouted again.  
  
The four boys leapt from their seats and raced toward the door. They knew all too well that if anything happened to the two girls they'd have a severely pissed off Wolverine and a psychopathic shape shifter to deal with, which would cause even more problems for Magneto who would naturally blame them. They did not want to face any consequences.  
  
The door flew open and revealed Kitty sitting up in Remy's bed and Rogue lying lifelessly on the floor beside her.  
  
"Merde. What de hell happened in here?" Remy asked when he saw Rogue lying limply on the ground beside the bed.  
  
"Something like smashed through the window. It was a dart or something. I don't know, but it hit Rogue and now." Kitty trailed off at the sound of helicopters circling the building.  
  
"They hit her wit a tranquilizer. Dis many drugs in a femme cant be good fo' her." Remy said.  
  
"Somethin tells me they don't just wanna stop in for a bit of pizza mates." John said, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"No really?" Pietro asked sarcastically.  
  
"So much for your apartment mate. We've got to bale NOW!" John said, grabbing his lighter off the counter and throwing on his coat.  
  
"Gambit, Pyro is right. We need to get out of here. If we do not then." Piotr was interrupted by the sound of a loud speaker coming on.  
  
"Mutants, we are ordering that you evacuate the premises immediately." The man on the loud speaker said.  
  
"Alright, alright Remys comin." Gambit said carefully picking Rogue up in his arms and carrying her out the door.  
  
Kitty stood up and put her right foot forward but her legs still didn't want to hold her up so she fell into Pietro's arms. She too was drugged when she and Rogue were caught outside.  
  
She blushed furiously when her face landed in his chest and besides her head, she couldn't move.  
  
Pietro looked around and saw that the others were getting set to make a break for it and he was the only one not doing something constructive.  
  
He sighed at the realization that he'd have to be the one carrying the Valley girl.  
  
He sighed exasperatedly again and picked her up bridal style.  
  
Kitty was so taken back by his actions she nearly fell out of his arms but he was holding her securely so he didn't say anything. It was either this or the firing squad out front.  
  
Trust me Pryde, I'm hating this just as much as you so." Pietro trailed off when he noticed Kitty's body had gotten less tense then a moment ago.  
  
He looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms and was out like a light.  
  
Kitty had now entered the stage of falling asleep randomly that Rogue had been in from the drug before the Valley girl woke up.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rogue woke up and cleared her blurry vision. "Huh? What's goin on? What happened?" Rogue asked.  
  
She looked around and saw Remy rummaging through one of the chests in the closet and taking out various weapons and about twelve decks of cards.  
  
She also noticed Pyro emptying the fridge of it's contents and Piotr was staring at the wall as if judging on how to make the most efficient hole in it.  
  
The men glanced at her before continuing with their tasks.  
  
"Remy what thah hell is goin on?" Rogue asked.  
  
Remy opened his mouth but before he could answer another voice echoed on the loud speaker.  
  
"We're giving you five more minutes to evacuate the premises and surrender before we come in after you mutants." The voice said, answering Rogue's question for Remy.  
  
"Dat answer yo' question?" Remy asked, stuffing a book of matches and a few lighters in with the rest of the stuff in his bag.  
  
"Pretty much.." Rogue said quietly.  
  
"Good. Now Remy tinks we betta be high tailin it outta here befo' de nice firin sqaud decides ta pop in fo' a visit. Remy said, motioning to Pyro to hurry it up with the food.  
  
"Wait! What about Kitty?" Rogue asked, looking around frantically for her friend who was nowhere in site.  
  
"Settle down petite." Remy said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Yeah cool it Roguey she's right here." Pietro said, walking into the room.  
  
Everyone gaped at the site of Pietro holding a sleeping Kitty in his arms.  
  
"Don't say a word. Not one word." Pietro said, glaring at the lot of them.  
  
"Everybody get ready. Remy gotta go grab sometin." He said, and without another word he left into one of the rooms.  
  
"Uh.question. How exactly do ya'll plan on gettin' outta here? The front door is kinda bein gaurdin bah the SWAT team incase ya haven't noticed. Rogue asked.  
  
"Simple Sheila. We go through the back door." Pyro stated.  
  
"Um.this place doesn't have a back door." Rogue replied.  
  
"Not yet it doesn't." Pietro said, motioning toward Piotr.  
  
Rogue watched as the tall Russian boy morphed into his metallic armor and ran toward the back wall going right through it. He suddenly dropped down and landed in the alley below, making a huge dent in the pavement.  
  
The other three winced and looked down through the hole.  
  
"Maybe we shoulda reminded the bloke that we were on the third floor." John suggested.  
  
"Ya think?" Rogue asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well at least we have a door now." Pietro put in, stepping away from the hole.  
  
"Mon Dui!" Remy exclaimed, smacking his hand to his forehead, coming out of the room. "What have ya done ta Remy's apartment? Remy asked, gaping at the huge hole in his wall.  
  
"Well we had to make a hole. Its our only way out." John explained.  
  
"What a bunch of morons!" Remy exclaimed to himself in his first language.  
  
Rogue wanted to call him on his comment but decided not to. As far as he knew she only spoke English. Little did he know she was just about fluent in French. How could you live in the South just about all your life and not be?  
  
She decided that sense he didn't know, she wasn't going to tell him. The less he knew about her the better as far as she was concerned.  
  
"Got a better idea mate?" John inquired.  
  
"Oui. Remy woulda gone wit sometin a lil mo' subtle like climbin down de fire escape!" Remy said, practically shouting the last five words and pointing to the window in the kitchen.  
  
The other mutants groaned when they saw that there was indeed a fire escape.  
  
"Hey Rem, watcha got in the bag?" John asked, pointing to the bag in his hand.  
  
"Nothin important. Jus' some o' Remy's stuff." He answered.  
  
"Did your bag just move?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Riight, sure mon ami. No mo' boos fo de bosses son." Remy said.  
  
"What ever. I'm just seeing things I guess." Pietro reassured himself and readjusted Kitty in his arms.  
  
"Change of plans mate, we're goin down the fire escape instead. Meet us at the bottom of the ladder." John yelled down to Piotr who threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and started going on in Russian.  
  
"Hey! I heard my name in that mess of foreign jibberish!" Pyro yelled.  
  
"Come on John. We gotta leave now!" Pietro said, speeding down the ladder with Kitty.  
  
"Right behind ya mate." John said, following Quick Silver's lead.  
  
"You comin mate?" John asked Remy.  
  
"Oui. Remy'll be right down." Remy said.  
  
Gambit picked up his other bag and swung it over it shoulder. He then grinned at Rogue and before she could move from her seat on the couch he did the same with her.  
  
"This is so embarrassing." She groaned in a low voice so he wouldn't hear, though he did.  
  
"Oui, but ya look so adorable when ya embarrassed. Specially wit dat blush risin cross yo' face." He commented, his grin widening.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ah sware if mah friends find out about this yer gonna be one sorry Cajun." She threatened.  
  
He ignored the warning and continued down the rusted ladder.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Logan slowly walked over to all the commotion coming from the coffee house. He saw the police cars and the helicopter on the top of the building. He also saw the man with the loud speaker and could hear the words he was yelling through it from far away.  
  
"Great. Just what I needed." Logan growled.  
  
"Now how in the hell am I supposed to get them outta there with all the uproar goin on around here?" He asked himself.  
  
Just then a group of men came bolting out of the front of the building.  
  
"Well?" The lead man asked them.  
  
"Their gone sir. There was a rather large hole in their wall and it looks as if they may have thought about jumping, but it looks as though they chose the fire escape." One of the other men explained.  
  
"Damn it! Who the hell was supposed to be guarding the fire escape?" The leader asked, annoyed with his incompetent men and the mutants that slipped through their fingers.  
  
"I was sir." Another man said, stepping out of the group.  
  
He was in a uniform that was now blackened and smoldered for the most part. His face was black in some parts like he had been caught in a fire and his spiked up hair was singed and smoking.  
  
"I tried to hold them back but." He stopped and looked out himself, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Oh of all the." The leader shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in aggravation before walking off to the car.  
  
"I don't know what he's so grouchy about." The burnt man grumbled. "I was the one that came in contact with a pyromaniac mutant."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Oh this should be fun. Now we've got the rest of the whole God damned city to look for em in." He said before putting on his helmet.  
  
He started up his bike and heard the engine roar. Then he heard another engine, but not his own. He looked around him and saw two motorcycles and a jeep with the top down. He growled when he saw Rogue and Kitty being shoved into the car hurridly. Rogue was yelling at one of the boys which made Logan very relieved. Just to see that they were okay was enough. He also noticed Kitty's unconscious body.  
  
"Acolytes." He growled.  
  
He would have called after them but decided it was best to just follow them for now incase he attracted a seen. He didn't want anyone attacking the Acolytes while they had Rogue and Kitty.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Yes short chapter I know. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think,  
  
I need some time for my next chapter because I have a basic idea about what's going to happen but its not that detailed and I need to work on it and all that.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews. I'm pretty sure I got them all this time.  
  
Please Review now.  
  
I don't want to update until some people do so. -AngieX 


	7. Revelation of Crushes and Karaoke

Okay I hope you guyz like this chapter  
  
It doesn't have Romy in it but don't worry cuz its got some other slight pairing goodness with other characters.  
  
Hope you all enjoy and thanx so much for the reviews. Remember, if you have any questions about the story or the chapter or whatever then don't hesitate to ask.  
  
And now our feature presentation.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Revelation of Crushes and Karaoke  
  
Kitty slowly woke up, her eyes were blurry and everything she could see was covered mostly in darkness.  
  
She was in a small room of some sort. There were windows all around her and shadowy figures in the room with her but she wasn't sure if they were people or not because they hadn't moved sense she'd opened her eyes.  
  
She could faintly smell gasoline and her arm brushed up against cold metal that felt like a buckle.  
  
She put the pieces together and realized that she must be in a car.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" She asked sleepily. She rubbed the back of her neck when she felt a pain in it like she had been sleeping on it wrong.  
  
She was squinting her eyes to adjust them to the darkness and knew that the figures in the car with her that were huddled up and not moving all flinched when they heard her voice.  
  
She sat up in front of the window and rubbed her neck again.  
  
"Where is every." She was cut off by someone tackling her down to the floor of the car, which was missing all its seats and the buckles were piled on the floor where she was laying before.  
  
She let out a scream and struggled against who ever it was that was holding her down to the ground.  
  
"Put a sock in it Pryde. They'll hear you!" The person on top of her said harshly. She could tell it was a male because of his voice but she didn't know who.  
  
She then realized that he was lying on top of her.  
  
"Hey, get off of me you-" Her insult was muffled by the boy putting his hand over her mouth and not moving it so she couldn't talk.  
  
"Look Pryde, Its me, Pietro alright. So just calm down. We're hiding from the anti-mutant people that are after us at the moment and are most likely right outside the car so if you'd just SHUT UP maybe they'll leave and go look somewhere else." The boy hissed.  
  
"It looks as if they've gone. There aren't any men in sight and the cars have all left." Colossus announced in a normal volume.  
  
"Finally." Rogue said, relieved that she could finally breathe. Ya'll were startin ta crush meh." Rogue told the boys as she sat up from her small, crouched hiding place.  
  
"Bout time." John groaned, getting up from under the drivers seat, which besides the passengers seat next to it, was the only chair left in the car they were in.  
  
They pushed a button in the front of the car and the lights came on in the back.  
  
Kitty squinted, adjusting her eyes to the light when she noticed a silver haired boy practically laying  
  
"Mrmphlm" She mumbled through his hand.  
  
"What?" He asked, even though she couldn't answer.  
  
She bit down hard on his hand until he jerked his palm away from her face.  
  
"OW! That hurt!" Pietro exclaimed.  
  
Kitty stuck out her tongue as if she were spitting out the horrible taste of Pietro.  
  
"Pleh! Ugh! That was like so disgusting." She grimaced.  
  
"What the hell were you trying to say anyways?" The speed demon asked, nursing his hand.  
  
"I was trying to say if your don't move your hand I'm going to bite it." She shot back.  
  
"Alright Kiddies, lets not start anymore fights. We've got enough of them as it is." Pyro said, stepping in between the two of them.  
  
Colossus stared at the other three mutants. Things were getting desperate when Pyro was being the level headed one.  
  
"Rogue like what's going on?" Kitty asked her roommate, who was fiddling with the channels on the car radio.  
  
"We're just hidin out here until Gambit gets back with some working transportation and a place we can hold up in until we can get in contact with the Prof." Rogue explained.  
  
"That is if that damn Cajun decides to grace us with his presence. It's been two hours and he said he'd be back in one and a half." Rogue grumbled.  
  
"What could be taking him? You don't think he was caught by one of those men with the guns do you?" Kitty asked the closest person to her, which happened to be Pietro.  
  
"Hm.could be. But hey better him then us right?" Quick Silver replied.  
  
She elbowed him in the ribs harshly.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" He asked, annoyed at the bruises that were going to show up because of some dumb little Valley girl. Of all the giant metal mutants in the world his father had to go and blackmail the one that didn't allow men to hit girls. Just his luck.  
  
"For being a jerk. You don't even care about Gambit!" Kitty yelled at him.  
  
"Sure I do. I just care about me more." He said arrogantly. It wasn't exactly true but he just loved ticking her off, and if he couldn't hit her back then annoying her would have to do.  
  
"See? This is what I'm talking about!" Kitty told him.  
  
"Relax Sheila. Remy's your man when it comes to stealth and sneakiness and all that. I'm sure the mate's just getting us a ride and he got caught up in traffic or something." John assured her, climbing into the front seat with Rogue.  
  
"Stay on your side. I'll stay on mine." She said in a commanding fashion. Rogue was in the drivers seat, still messing with the radio, trying to get a clear station.  
  
"That is unless he comes in contact with his one weakness." John continued to Kitty, ignoring Rogue.  
  
"And that would be?" Kitty asked.  
  
"What else? Shielas of course." John answered with a grin on his face.  
  
"I hate to say it but the fire freak's got a point. Gambit can be really good at what he does.but once he sees a girl his mission is her, not whatever it is he was supposed to be doing." Pietro commented.  
  
"But as long as Remy doesn't see a single Sheila on his way then we're fine." John added.  
  
"We're doomed." Rogue said, looking out the window and seeing a marching band go by with a long line of nice cars that had banners on the sides saying 'Miss Bayville competitors Parade.' And a long line of girls walked by and just kept on going and going and going.  
  
"Sweet!" John remarked, sticking his head out the window to gawk at the girls.  
  
"Move outta the way Pyro, I wanna look." Pietro said, pushing the red- haired boy out of the way and into Rogue's lap.  
  
John looked up at her and smiled sheepishly as she shot daggers at him in her death glare.  
  
"Right. Right. I know Sheila. Stay on your own side." He told her, trying to make the situation seem calmer.  
  
"OFF!" She shouted at him.  
  
He jumped off her and onto his own seat as she continued to move around the dial on the radio.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Where do you think they are?" Jean asked Hank.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sure Logan is taking precautions to get them both home safely which is why they are late." Hank guessed.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so." The red head said, looking worried.  
  
Logan was supposed to be home with the girls forty minutes ago but his bike was nowhere in site.  
  
Jubilee sat with her leg propped up on a pillow and a chair talking to Bobby about something, Kurt and Evan were playing a video game, Tabby was sitting with Amara by the fireplace reading magazines and Scott was talking with the Professor, facing the window.  
  
"Man, what's taking them so long? It's really starting to poor outside." Tabby asked her friend.  
  
Amara hadn't heard them though. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts. She had been dozing off, staring into the fiery flames in the hearth and her thoughts had wandered to one of the events that day.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Okay this is the last time I offer. The party is gonna be the best." He said.  
  
"I already told you no, now please leave before." Amara trailed off. She couldn't use her powers in public and she couldn't cause a scene because it would attract unwanted attention that she really didn't need right now.  
  
"Before what little girl?" He asked, getting closer.  
  
"Before her boyfriend turns around and gets angry." John said, snaking his arm around Amara's waist and pulling her over to him.  
  
....  
  
Thanks for that." Amara said to her savior quietly.  
  
"No problem Sheila. Just doin my part for society and all that." He said.  
  
"Um.my names Amara. Not Sheila." She corrected him.  
  
He laughed and grinned down at her. "I'm from Australia Amara. Down under we like to call girls sheilas. Its like slang I guess." He explained.  
  
"And my names John by the way." He added.  
  
...  
  
She took a paper towel and wiped off his shirt. She stopped when she got to his chest. He was wet so his body was outlined and his features were more clear.  
  
"Oh.sorry." She said, pulling away from him and turning red in the cheeks.  
  
~END FLASH BACK~  
  
"Amara?.Amara?.AMARA!?"  
  
Amara was pulled out of her line of flashbacks when she heard her name being called out.  
  
She snapped out of her trance and found Tabby in front of her with a curious look.  
  
"Huh?" Amara asked, a little dazed.  
  
"I said, why are you smiling like that? You're blushing too. What's up with you?" Tabby asked.  
  
Amara's hand went to her face and she touched it gently where she was blushing.  
  
"I didn't realize I was." She answered truthfully.  
  
"So what were you thinking about in your little world away from reality?" Tabby asked curiously, tossing aside the magazine in her hands.  
  
"Oh nothing, just.you know. Stuff." Amara answered, sighing without knowing it.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Tabby screamed, jumping to her feet, her eyes widening. The others in the room looked over at her curiously.  
  
"What? What?" Amara asked frantically.  
  
Tabby's huge eyes now had a huge grin to go with them.  
  
"What is it?" Amara asked again, noticing that the blonde had drawn the attention of all the other mutants in the room.  
  
"YOU MET A GUY!" Tabby exclaimed, the volume of her voice increasing extremely.  
  
Amara's eyes widened when she heard the words come out of her friend's mouth. She was definitely not expecting for her to shout that across the room.  
  
"No.no I didn't." Amara replied quickly, blushing a deep red in her cheeks.  
  
"Ha! I knew it! I knew you met a guy. You're blushing just thinking about it." Tabby shot back, pointing and accusing finger at her friend, her smile reaching from ear to ear.  
  
"Tabbitha please!" Amara pleaded as the other girl blabbed her secret.  
  
"But who could it be? Oh my god, is it one of the X-boys?" Tabby asked, excitedly.  
  
Jubilee stared in shock at Tabby's accusation, her eyes shifting from Bobby to Amara worriedly.  
  
The boys all froze and paled before flushing red and staring at Amara, who they'd always seen as a little sister, and nothing more.  
  
"NO!" Amara almost yelled at the accusation.  
  
"So there is someone then? Just not one of them." Tabby noted.  
  
Amara scowled at the other girl. She'd tricked her into a partial confession.  
  
All the boy's sighed in relief and continued to follow the conversation of the two girls as the others in the room were doing. They'd all forgotten about what they were doing or talking about by now and were watching Amara and Tabby with slight amusement.  
  
"So who is it?" Tabby asked.  
  
"It's no one." Amara said, standing to her feet and brushing off her jeans.  
  
"Now if you'll all excuse me I think I'll go take a shower while I can before someone else grabs it." She said, exiting the room.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment but then went back to doing what they were doing before Tabbitha's outburst.  
  
"I'm gonna find out eventually." Tabbitha called to her friend, picking up a magazine and plopping down in front of the fireplace once more.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
".It's my party and I'll cry if I want to."  
  
John sang along to all the switching songs that were on the radio as Rogue switched the station every few seconds, looking for decent song or news report.  
  
*Click*  
  
".And we should be expecting some heavy thunderstorms coming from the Bayville area."  
  
Rogue listened to the weather for a moment, thankful that she had come across a channel that didn't have a song that John knew the lyrics to, which was apparently every song that had come on.  
  
".Don't tell my heart. My achy breaky heart. I just don't think he'd understand..."  
  
Pietro, Rogue and Kitty all groaned when the weather report was over and another song came on that, surprise, surprise, John knew the lyrics to.  
  
"Where the hell is that Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked.  
  
Pietro was banging his head on the back of the drivers seat in an attempt to knock himself out and end the misery.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You'd be leaving us here to deal with him." Kitty scolded.  
  
Rogue clicked the station to a different one a few times and gave up when all she got was static and talk of mutant havoc in the neighboring city of Bayville.  
  
"The radio's all yours Pyro." Rogue said in defeat.  
  
Pyro's eyes lit up as he took control of the car radio.  
  
Rogue turned back to the back of the car and was met by Kitty and Pietro  
  
"Hey why isn't the Metal man going crazy like the rest of us?" Rogue asked.  
  
The other two turned toward Piotr at Rogue's question.  
  
"Hey big guy? Why haven't you cracked like the rest of us?" Pietro asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Colossus? Earth to Colossus! Come in Colossus!" Pietro said, waving his arms in front of the Russian who was staring straight ahead.  
  
Colossus stared at Pietro as if he were nuts and then held up his index finger as if to say hold on a minute.  
  
Pietro did and the taller mutant reached up to his ears and pulled out two earplugs that were stuffed into his ears.  
  
"Did you say something Quick Silver?" Colossus questioned.  
  
Rogue and Kitty held back their laughter and smirked at the Russian's use of earplugs.  
  
"Never mind." Pietro mumbled grumpily.  
  
Piotr shrugged and looked over at the girls for answers.  
  
"We were like wondering why you hadn't strangled Pyro yet from the singing." Kitty answered without him saying anything.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well when one lives with John then you usually get to know him and what he is capable of and likely to do." He answered.  
  
"Ah don't suppose you'd have any more of those plugs on ya would ya?" Rogue asked hopefully.  
  
"No. Sorry." Piotr apologized.  
  
That's okay. Its not like that bad." Kitty said.  
  
".Hit me baby one more time." John sang out loudly.  
  
Piotr winced at the new song his friend chose on the radio and held up his plugs.  
  
"Sorry girls, its every man for himself." He said, shoving the earplugs back in his ears.  
  
Pietro and Kitty both moaned loudly at the other boy's singing.  
  
Rogue merely sighed in exasperation. "Okay Ah really don't need ya pyromaniac, creepy, psychopath thoughts in mah head but Ah swear if ya sing one more word of that song Ah'll suck ya dry." Rogue threatened, removing her left glove.  
  
Pietro and Kitty both backed up and Piotr raised his eyebrow, not hearing what she had said.  
  
John gulped loudly and turned the radio to a station where a Korn song was playing and sat there quietly.  
  
"Thank ya." Rogue said, putting her glove back on and leaning back in the drivers seat.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Okay I'm really starting to get worried. Where could they be?" Jean asked Scott.  
  
"Don't worry Jean. I'm sure everything is under control. I mean come on, they're both with Logan and its not like he's about to let anything happen to them." Scott answered.  
  
"But."Jean started but was silenced when Scott kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Don't panic." He said simply, releasing from the kiss.  
  
"Hello? Where the hell is everybody?"  
  
They all turned their heads to the communicator's main radio when they heard Logan's very annoyed voice.  
  
"Professor! Logan's on the radio." Jean called.  
  
Xavier rolled into the room, followed by Hank and Orroro.  
  
"Logan? Logan where are you?" Xavier asked through the radio.  
  
"Hello? Can anyone hear this? Damn transmitter. What a piece of crap." Logan said into the radio.  
  
"Logan? Logan!" Xavier said loudly through the static.  
  
"Its not use Charles. It's raining too heavily." Storm told him. "And I cannot do anything about the weather where he is if I do not know where he is exactly." She added.  
  
"Can you not just contact him telepathically?" Hank asked the older man.  
  
"I've already tried. Where ever he is right now it's too far away for me to reach him that way." Xavier answered.  
  
"Can we panic now?" Jean turned to her boyfriend.  
  
"No. As long as they're all together they'll be fine." Scott said with confidence.  
  
"Well if someone can hear me then I just called to tell you that I'm riding after the Acolytes a few counties away. The army showed up and they had to split with Half Pint and Rogue. I could use a little back up if you know what I mean. I'm in Catonstown now and I've lost them. Just send one group. No more. We've already lost two and." Logan's voice was overcome by static and interference.  
  
All the X-men stared blankly at the radio.  
  
"Scott?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yeah Jean?" He answered.  
  
"Can we panic yet?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah Jean. Now we can panic."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Um.does anyone else like hear that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Its an engine. Maybe Gambit's here." Rogue mused.  
  
"No do not open the car door. If it is Gambit he will give us the signal." Piotr said, stopping the valley girl from opening the door.  
  
"Well what's thah signal?" Rogue asked impatiently.  
  
as if to answer her, a horn honked five times in the same beat.  
  
"That." Pietro said, lifting Kitty to her feet and she put he arm around his neck.  
  
"Don't get used to this Pryde." He told her.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." She retorted, staying silent otherwise.  
  
"Come on Brittany Spears." Rogue said, yanking the Aussie by the collar. "Our transportation is here."  
  
After they were all outside they gaped at what was in front of them. There sat Remy with a particularly large smile on his face as he sat in the driver's seat of a rather large bus/trailer.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
How was that?  
  
Some Jamara.Jomara.John/Amara.Amara/John.Magma/Pyro.Pagma???  
  
What ever the case may be I'm hoping that this pairing come up more often in this fic. What do you guyz think about that?  
  
How did u like this chapter?  
  
Update ASAP okay?  
  
I'm not updating till I have some reviews and I mean a lot.  
  
But I luv u guyz so much so I'll start writing right now. :P  
  
Later days  
  
-AngieX 


	8. Kitties and Coffee

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
CHAPTER 8 Kitties and Coffee  
  
"A bus? You got us a bus?" Rogue asked, gaping at the massive transportation.  
  
"Oui." Remy said, hopping out of it.  
  
"Technically it be a trailer but." He was cut off by Rogue.  
  
"Ah don't care. Ya stole some family's home! That aint right Le beau." She yelled at him.  
  
"Aw chere Remy'd neva do dat." Remy told her, putting an arm around her.  
  
"Really?" She asked, a little surprised, and not pulling away from him,  
  
"Oui." He said, walking her over to the bus.  
  
"So.you didn't steal it?" She asked, letting him pull her over.  
  
"Non, Remy stole it.Jus' not from a family." He said.  
  
She stopped and ducked under his arm.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.  
  
"Remy said he didn' steal from a family. Dat don' mean he didn' steal it." He answered simply.  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow skeptically, not totally understanding.  
  
"Remy stole it from a car lot, not a family." He explained.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's not exactly that much betta." She told him.  
  
He smiled and picked her up.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"Put meh down Swamp Rat. Ah can walk on mah own." She said, kicking into the air.  
  
She succeeded in decking him in the jaw and he put her down, laughing.  
  
She straitened up, scowled at him and walked up the steps of the bus and into it.  
  
Remy watched her, tilting her head to follow her backside.  
  
"Perv." She shouted from inside.  
  
He smirked and got into the bus, closing it when they were all in.  
  
"John get away from the radio." Rogue told him.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Never mind Never mind."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It was pouring down rain when Amara heard a wrapping at her door.  
  
She looked at her clock and grumpily got out of bed, dragging her feet on her way to the door.  
  
"What?" Amara asked, rubbing her eyes. She was greeted by Bobby.  
  
"Come on. Xavier wants to see us with the rest of the higher X-men." He said, grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her down the hall.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Alright now that all of you are here." Xavier began as soon as Bobby entered with a very sleepy Amara.  
  
"We are taking only a few people with us." Xavier said.  
  
"We've decided to take one of you two along with us." Xavier told the two younger mutants.  
  
The rest of the group consisted of Jean, Scott, Night Crawler, and Storm.  
  
"I will be staying here with the rest of the recruits while you go after Kitty, Rogue and the Acolytes." He explained.  
  
"Soo.your saying that only one of us is going on the mission and the other is staying here with the rest of the other newer recruits?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Yes. Only the catch is, you two must decide for yourselves. Talk about it and decide who will get to go. I'm assuming you'll both want to think about this." Xavier said.  
  
The older mutants all groaned inwardly.  
  
They knew that Bobby was waiting for a chance to go on a mission and there was no way he was going to let Amara get to go instead of him.  
  
"Amara." Bobby started.  
  
'Here it comes. He's gonna make her stay home one way or another.  
  
"I think you should go." He said firmly.  
  
"WHAT!?" The older mutant asked in astonishment.  
  
They were not expecting that to happen.  
  
"What?" Bobby asked at seeing all their confused faces.  
  
"You're giving up a chance to go on a mission?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yeah well.don't make a big deal out of it or anything." Bobby told them.  
  
"I just feel like staying home and taking care of.the others." Bobby finished.  
  
The majority of the people got his true reasons. He wanted to stay home and take care of Jubilee.  
  
"Aww! That is sooo sweet." Amara whispered to him. "Jubilee would be melting in your arms if she wasn't sleeping."  
  
"No! That's not why I'm not going. I'm just.saving myself for a bigger mission, that's all." He assured her defensively.  
  
"Suuuure." She said, letting him know she didn't believe a word of what he was saying.  
  
"Either way, I'm going on a mission..wait a minute!" Amara's eyes widened when it finally hit her.  
  
"I'm going on a mission?" She asked, turning to Scott and Jean.  
  
They nodded a yes to her and she smiled widely with enthusiasm gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going on a mission!" She announced once it all sunk in.  
  
"This is soooo cool!" She said, getting excited and squealing, but calming herself down once she got it all out of her system.  
  
"Okay, so if you don't need me anymore I'm just gonna go back to bed." Bobby said, exiting.  
  
"Alright..I've never actually done the whole mission thing sooo.what now?" Amara asked the team leader.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"This is really boring." Pietro said.  
  
"Oui but we gotta keep goin. De feds are gettin closa." Remy said from the driver's seat as they drove through the next county.  
  
"I don't care! Why can't we just dump the girls somewhere and beat it?" Pietro asked, annoyed.  
  
"First of all if ya gonna plan on dumpin us somewhere at least wait until one of us aint in the room when ya plan it, and second, would ya'll please keep it down? Kitty's sleepin in there!" She scolded them.  
  
They didn't reply, just got silent.  
  
"Hey, who's up for Hot Pockets?" John called from the back.  
  
"I'm game." Pietro yelled back in a loud voice, just to tick Rogue off.  
  
Pietro left and Rogue took his place in the passenger's seat next to Remy.  
  
"So petite, how ya feelin?" He asked, trying to strike up a conversation. He had been driving a few hours and was getting sleepy.  
  
"Ah'm feelin fine Swamp Rat. Unlike ya'll." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in the chair.  
  
"What ya mean by dat chere?" He asked, blinking repeatedly a few times to stay awake.  
  
"Ah mean that ya not foolin anyone when ya try and look like ya wide awake when ya really wanna drop down and fall asleep like Colossus and Kitty are doin right now." She shot back.  
  
"Don' know what ya talking bout petite." Remy said defensively. Sleeping when there was a job to be done was a sign of weakness and he wasn't going to show any weakness in front of Rogue.  
  
"O'course if Remy was gon' fall asleep den he wouldn' mind if he was gon' be wit you." He remarked.  
  
She scowled at him and turned on the radio.  
  
".and the protest resulted in a group of angry mutants attacking the people in the riot."  
  
~Click~  
  
".and now back to our Britney Spears marathon."  
  
~Click~  
  
".so be the tenth caller and you can win tickets to the premiere of.."  
  
~Click~  
  
"..Surfin USA."  
  
~Click~  
  
Rogue gave up and turned off the radio.  
  
"Yo' not a Britney Spears fan chere?" Gambit quipped.  
  
Rogue just glared at him and continued staring out the window.  
  
"Ah swear Swamp Rat, if ya'll fall asleep and crash this thing Ah'm gonna crash ya head inta Piotr's metal chest." She said as he began to swerve a little.  
  
"How bout some coffee chere?" He asked, motioning for her to get him some.  
  
"What? So now ya expect meh ta be at ya beck and call 24/7?" She asked rhetorically. She did not appreciate it when he treated her like a servant or like it was he duty, even if he didn't do it on purpose.  
  
"Oui, pretty much." Remy answered, trying to get a reaction out of her.  
  
"Oh alright." She said simply.  
  
His brows knitted together in confusion but he didn't take his eyes off the road. She'd given in way too easily. In fact, he didn't expect her to give in at all.  
  
'Well that wasn't any fun!' He thought grumpily.  
  
Remy pulled over to the gas station and parked the vehicle.  
  
"John why don't ya go fill de tank mon ami?" He asked the pyromaniac.  
  
John nodded a yes and stepped outside, filling the gas tank in a matter of seconds.  
  
Pietro watched with curiosity as Rogue casually walked over to the steaming coffee pot and poured some coffee into a mug.  
  
He'd overheard the conversation that the Cajun and Rogue were having before and he too found it oddly out of character and a little unnerving that she had agreed to do what the Cajun asked of her.  
  
She smiled at Remy in an almost evil grin and continued her way back to the boy in the drivers seat.  
  
"Here ya go Cajun. Nice and hot. Just the way ya like it." She said, showing him the coffee. He stood and reached to take it from her when she deliberately dumped its contents onto his shirt.  
  
He let out a yelp as the hot liquid burned the skin on his chest as in seeped through the thin shirt.  
  
"Now if ya need anything else." Rogue said in the sweet tone she'd been talking in before.  
  
"Bite ya tongue and don't ask cause Ah aint ya wife or ya girlfriend and ya can get ya own damn coffee." She said, walking passed Pietro who was trying his hardest to stifle the laughter he was close to releasing and into the room Kitty and Colossus were sleeping in.  
  
"Well at least your awake now." Pietro quipped.  
  
"Shut up." Remy said in a grumpy tone.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Jubilee felt the warm breeze flow through the air and pull her hair back as it kissed her face gently. She took a whiff of the air and inhaled the scent of wild flowers and rain. She looked around and found herself in a deserted field except for the many animals living there that didn't seem to notice or care that she was in their home.  
  
Her smile widened as she fell back into the tall grass and soaked up the rays of sun that beamed down on her face as she lye there.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep with the birds singing tunes that resembled a few songs from her favorite CDs when a twig snapped. She sat up but saw nothing different in the field.  
  
Convincing herself that it was merely her imagination or a wild animal, she fell back again and closed her eyes once more.  
  
She could still feel the sunshine beaming down on her even with her eyes closed but the warmth of the sun soon faded and she realized that it had gotten dimmer and she was no longer sun drenched. She slowly opened her eyes to see what was blocking her sunlight and didn't even have to lift her head up to find herself inches away from someone else's face.  
  
"Bobby!?" She asked, a little confused.  
  
"What are you doing he." She didn't get to finish her question because Bobby had lowered himself and closed the space between them with a long kiss. Her eyes widened at first but she closed them and gave into the kiss, pressing her lips into his as he fell into her.  
  
Jubilee jerked her head up and started breathing very hard. She gasped and felt around in the pitch-black room for the lamp on her bed stand. She eventually found it and turned it on.  
  
Jubilee ran her hands through her hair and calmed herself down.  
  
Why did she have that dream? What was going on?  
  
She looked over and saw her roommate's bed was empty but not made. She turned and looked at the digital clock on her friend's bed stand and saw that it was three in the morning.  
  
'Where the hell is Amara at this hour?' She thought.  
  
Then another thought hit her.  
  
'What if Amara really did have a crush on one of the X-boys and they were off together somewhere in the mansion? What if the boy was Bobby? Wait! Why do I care weather or not Amara and Bobby hook up?' She asked herself.  
  
'Because you like him.' The annoying voice in her head nagged.  
  
Jubilee yawned and her vision blurred. What ever was going on she'd find out about it in the morning.the later morning. Right now she was going to go back to sleep.  
  
She nestled herself back into her sheets and easily drifted back to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
"The food is ready." Pietro called to Pyro.  
  
"I still don't see why you didn't let me toast em' with my powers." John sulked grumpily, walking over to the microwave.  
  
"Because Pyro, we wanted Hot Pockets, not burnt to a crisp pockets." Pietro answered.  
  
John just murmured something about not being able to kill the boss's son and went to get the food.  
  
Colossus came into the room and greeted them all. He had been resting in an area that was cut off with a removable wall-like curtain to give the people in the bedrooms privacy from the rest of the trailer.  
  
"Bout time you woke up mate." Pyro said, handing the Russian a Hot Pocket.  
  
Piotr thanked the boy and ate the food before commenting.  
  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep for that long. Remy do you wish for me to take your place in driving?" Colossus asked.  
  
"Oui. Dat would be nice." Remy said.  
  
"Besides, Remy's gotta go change shirts." He said, motioning to the coffee stain on his top.  
  
Colossus looked at him with confusion but decided not to ask about it and sat himself down in the driver's seat, starting up the engine and taking off once again.  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
Kitty opened her eyes warily to find herself in a dim-lit area where she was sleeping on a small bed in the trailer they had recently acquired.  
  
She also noticed Rogue curled up in one of the more comfortable chairs, sleeping soundly.  
  
Kitty thought she felt something on her lap and she looked down and was surprised to find a small cat sleeping there.  
  
Her eyes widened but her face softened after the shock faded and she scratched it behind the ears and stroked it, resulting in a low purr from the cat.  
  
The animal was curled up in a ball but Kitty could see that it was an auburn color with black and white paws. Its left ear was black and its right ear was white. They twitched every once in a while as she stroked the cat gently.  
  
"Now where did you come from? Are you running away like us?" Kitty asked the cat quietly in a gentle, playful voice.  
  
She wasn't worried about waking Rogue because her roommate was usually a sound sleeper but she kept her voice down just the same.  
  
"Do you have a name?" She asked the cat as it gazed up at her with it's piercing emerald eyes.  
  
The cat let out a sound that resembled a cross between a lazy meow and a purr. Kitty laughed as it tilted its head and rubbed it against her arm as if it were using her as an itching post.  
  
Kitty looked back toward Rogue.  
  
The Goth was beginning to stir, probably from the noise Kitty was making, so the Valley girl got up from the bed slowly so as not to spook the feline and scooped it up in her arms, carrying it into the room where the rest of the boys were.  
  
She knew all too well that Rogue, for some unknown reason, deeply disliked cats. She had said so herself once before that she had hated them. Kitty didn't know why. She herself loved the feline family.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Okay Amara. Now that we've explained everything and filled you in on the plan, are you ready for the mission?" Jean asked.  
  
"Uh.yeah." Amara answered. She sounded nervous but it was understandable.  
  
After they all left the room except for Amara and Jean, the older mutant walked over to Magma and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Amara. Everyone's first mission is always a little scary for them, but you've trained with us plenty of times and the Professor wouldn't even think about choosing you to come on the mission if he didn't think you were ready for it." The telepathic girl assured her.  
  
"Yeah I know. Its just.Jean, I have a question." She told her.  
  
"Is it about the mission?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well.not exactly." Amara said, blushing.  
  
"It's more like a question about.boys." Magma confessed.  
  
Jean's face softened and she smiled at the younger girl.  
  
"Ooh. That kind of question. Go ahead Amara, I'm listening." Jean told her.  
  
"Well.okay how do you know if you really like a guy or if it's just your emotions toying with you?" She asked.  
  
Jean sighed before answering. "You can't really tell unless you spend some time with the boy. Why? Who's the lucky guy you have your eye on?" Jean asked.  
  
Amara blushed again.  
  
"Yeah right, lucky guy, he probably doesn't even remember me." Amara mumbled.  
  
Jean looked at her curiously.  
  
"Oh, I only met him once. Today actually, and..and I don't know. Its like I can't get him out of my head. When we first met this afternoon, its like the scene keeps playing through my head over and over again." Amara explained.  
  
Jean laughed at the younger girl. She did indeed have herself a high school crush.  
  
"Well do you know anything about him?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well.I think. I mean I have this weird feeling that I've met him before you know. I just can't figure out where." Amara explained.  
  
Jean nodded in understanding. "Probably from school or something." The older girl mused.  
  
"Yeah, probably." Amara said quietly before walking toward the door to get to the X-jet.  
  
"Oh.and Jean?" She said, stopping in the doorframe.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." Amara said.  
  
"No problem." Jean told her as the younger girl continued walking out of the room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hope ya'll liked it,  
  
Review and tell me what ya thought.  
  
-AngieX! 


	9. Marie

Hey Peeps!  
  
YAY! I'm so glad you guyz liked the coffee bit and I got so many questions and guesses about the cat. (which means I got a lot of reviews)  
  
Hehe! *Claps hands together in happiness at all the reviews*  
  
Hope you like this chapter but first I have some review questions to answer. I didn't answer them all. Only the ones with questions but I love you all and if I ever get a school week that doesn't have a test to study for then I'll totally reply all that write.or will try.  
  
Thanx for everyone who reviewed.  
  
Oh and btw I suggest you all read my review answer for keebler-elmo incase some of you may have had the same question but didn't ask. This explains why Xavier can't contact Kitty and Rogue telepathically. Thanx so much keebs for thinking to ask. :P  
  
Review Replies  
  
Sarah-Crysala-Thanx for the review. Glad you liked the last chapter. I'd tell you where the cat came from but I'd have to Kill you..lol, I'm just playin with ya. I'd tell ya but it'd be pointless cause you're going to find out in this chapter anyways. I agree with you fully about Rogue's tendency to Keep reviewing.  
  
Ishandahalf- haha. Yes everyone seemed to enjoy the coffee bit. I was hoping they would. I luv ur quick like a bunny on crack analogy. Would you mind terribly if I used it as a quote said by one of the characters in possible future chapters? Just wondering. No pressure. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
keebler-elmo- Okay I was waiting for someone to ask this question. Okay I hope others are reading this as well so I don't have to repeat. Well it's like this; Xavier can't contact someone when they're unconscious. (Turn of the Rogue) and when Rogue was awake he was busy with the rioters. Jean saw Rogue when Rogue was awake though. But Jean doesn't have as much power as Xavier telepathically so she couldn't contact them, only see them. Kitty just woke up as well so he couldn't contact her either. Plus they both kept drifting in and out of consciousness because of the drugs. As of now the girls are too far away now and Xavier can't contact them because of the distance between them. That answer your question?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
CHAPTER 9 Marie  
  
"Looks like we have a stow away." Kitty said, walking out of the room Rogue was in and sealing the entrance so her voice wouldn't wake the Goth girl.  
  
The boys all looked up at her from what they were doing, except for Colossus who was now driving, and saw her holding a small cat in her arms.  
  
The teens all stared in surprise at what she had found. All except Remy.  
  
"Where'd ya find that thing Sheila?" John asked, examining the cat from where he was seated with his lighter in his hand.  
  
"She's not a thing, she's a cat." Kitty shot back.  
  
"She?" John asked.  
  
"Yes she." Kitty told him.  
  
"Aw will you look at that? Now Kitty has a Kitty of her own." Pietro mocked, making fun of the valley girl's name.  
  
"Oh like just shut up Pietro." She told him, stroking the kitten between the ears and under the neck as it purred gently in response.  
  
"So does the little ball of fuzz have a name?" John asked.  
  
"Um..well there's no collar if that's what you mean." Kitty answered, checking the feline's neck for some form of identification.  
  
"So it doesn't have a name then?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yes it does." Kitty said.  
  
Pietro raised his eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"I just don't know what it is. But I'm sure it has a name." Kitty added.  
  
Pietro and John both rolled their eyes.  
  
"What is it with Sheilas and little animals?" Pyro murmured to Pietro who shrugged, not knowing the answer.  
  
"De fille be right. It does have name." Remy said, walking over to Kitty. The other two boys stopped snickering to each other and looked up at Remy.  
  
"And I suppose you know what the name is then." Pietro said with skepticism.  
  
"Oui. Remy did name it after all." He said, scratching the cat's neck while it was still in Kitty's arms.  
  
Kitty, Pietro, and John all stared at him as if his head was on fire.  
  
"What?" He asked, turning back to the boys.  
  
"You named it?" Pietro asked in disbelief.  
  
"Its yours?" John questioned in shock as well.  
  
"Oui, y' got a problem wit dat?" Remy asked, staring at them coldly with his red on black eyes.  
  
"No, no problem mate. Its just..well you don't really seem like the type to be keeping a pet." John said.  
  
"Yeah, you can't even keep Sabretooth under control." Pietro added.  
  
The two boys were trying more then anything to stifle their laughter that was starting to leak out the longer they talked.  
  
"Dat be cause nobody can keep dat man unda control. 'Cept yo' pere o' course." Remy added.  
  
"Well that's because my father is a very powerful man." Pietro said with a certain vanity thinking that he would be as powerful as his father someday.  
  
"Yeah, it must take an awful lot of power to go around blackmailing and forcing people to be your lackeys." John mumbled in an audible tone.  
  
Colossus looked back at the others during the red light at John's comment.  
  
Pietro and Remy both turned their gazes from glaring at Pyro to seeing if Kitty had heard, which she had, and back to glaring at John.  
  
"Whoops. Sorry mates, slip of the tongue." John said Sheepishly.  
  
"You didn't just hear any of that alright Sheila?" John told Kitty who nodded her head quickly.  
  
Being alone in a bus miles away from everyone else with the enemy was starting to make her feel a little more unnerved. She'd feel a lot better when Rogue was awake and with her.  
  
Remy picked up the fear that was starting to get bigger in her and he smacked Pyro on the back of the head.  
  
"OW! What the bloody hell was that for mate?" John asked, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Fo' scarin de fille." Remy answered.  
  
Kitty smiled inwardly in relief. At least this enemy was a whole lot less hostile and friendlier then Mystique or Sabretooth.  
  
They were teenagers, just like her..well not just like her but they were still only in their teenage years and for some reason until this moment Kitty had seen them as grown men on the side of icky badness.  
  
"So what's her name Gambit?" She asked, referring to the now sleeping kitten in her arms.  
  
"Oh, her name be Marie." He told her.  
  
"Marie? That's a pretty name. How'd you come up with it?" Kitty asked as the cat started to stir in her arms but only slightly.  
  
Remy shrugged. "Dunno.Guess she jus' looks like a Marie." Gambit told her.  
  
"Really? She looks more like an Angela to me. Or maybe a Tabbitha." John said, laughing.  
  
"Oh Oh wait! I know! Tiffany!..or how about Claire." Pietro said, laughing as well.  
  
Kitty just scowled at them.  
  
"Don't listen to those airheads Remy." She told him, though he never did.  
  
"I think it's like totally sweet that you named her like that." Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah, that's because you're a girl, which means Remy's doing stuff that girls do." Pietro said. The two boys were now practically howling. It wasn't even that funny.  
  
"Yeah, well incase you didn't notice, Remy's the one that's like getting all the attention from the girls around him." She said, referring to the many women at the rest stops, toll booths and other cars during traffic jams that couldn't take their eyes off of him. They were practically drooling over him and he wasn't even paying attention to them.  
  
"And you two haven't gotten a single girl to look your way sense we've started this little expedition so obviously what he's doing is more effective with the ladies then what you two or doing." Kitty glared at them and put her hands on her hips.  
  
The two boys stopped laughing and looked dumbfounded at her.  
  
Remy just smirked at the scene. So the kitty had some spunk in her after all.  
  
Kitty, who was looking satisfied by her speech's effect on the two speechless boys, returned to Gambit.  
  
"She musta gotten outta de back room. How'd ya find her?" He asked.  
  
"Well actually she found me." Kitty replied. Gambit gave her a knowing look. "She be sittin on top o' ya when ya woke up?" He asked, though the tone in his voice told her he'd already known the answer.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked curiously.  
  
Remy smiled down at her briefly. Dat what she does. When people are sleepin she feels de need ta climb up on em an' scare de hell outta dem when dey wake up if she's sittin dere starin at ya when y' open yo' eyes." Gambit explained.  
  
"Oh. Well then be thankful Marie decided to like climb on me and not Rogue. She fell asleep in one of those chairs back there. She's still asleep." Kitty told Remy.  
  
"Why Remy be dankful dat Marie didn' get ta Rogue instead o' you?" He asked with confusion.  
  
"Because she like totally hates cats. I don't know why. She just does." Kitty answered, sitting down on the couch next to Pietro without really noticing he was there. Nor did she care much. She was still tired and she wanted to sit down.  
  
"Why do ya tink she hates cats?" Remy asked.  
  
"Because when we were like on our way to the beach one afternoon she was getting into the car and a cat walked up to her and she was all like "Scat! I hate cats." So yeah, she just does. I don't know why." Kitty explained.  
  
(A/N Yes that was a scene from an X-men: Evolution episode.)  
  
"That would make me believe she hated cats." John said, flicking his lighter off and on.  
  
"Yeah, she hated it when Mystique shifted into a cat when she was living with the Brotherhood." Pietro recalled.  
  
"So if I were you I would be sure to like keep Marie out of site when Rogue wakes up, or else your going to have a dead cat and a very cranky, pissed off Rogue." Kitty told Remy who nodded in understanding at the idea.  
  
The cat started to squirm in Kitty's hold and obviously wanted to walk around like hyper little kittens like to do. Kitty knelt down and put the cat on the ground.  
  
There was a moment of silence when Pietro looked around in puzzlement at his surroundings.  
  
"What is it?" Kitty asked, curious as to what he was looking for.  
  
"Shh! I'm trying to see where it's coming from." Pietro told her.  
  
"Where what's coming from?" She asked, now getting confused at his odd behavior.  
  
"That sound." Pietro said.  
  
Kitty strained her ears and listened for something unusual. She was about to give up and conclude that Pietro was either making fun of how gullible she was or he was just going insane but then she heard it too.  
  
It was like a heavy breathing or a cat purring but it sounded to human for a cat. They looked at each other in confusion and listened again, trying to figure out what the sound was. Suddenly Pietro looked in one direction and rolled his eyes.  
  
"It figures." He said.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
Pietro pointed over to where the noise was coming from.  
  
Kitty followed his finger and her eyes landed on John, who was sleeping on the other couch, snoring every once in a while.  
  
"How does he fall asleep so quickly like that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"This coming from sleeping beauty herself." Pietro said, referring to how Kitty had been falling asleep every five minutes the past two days.  
  
"Hey, I got drugged okay. What's his excuse?" She asked, pointing at John.  
  
John mumbled something in his sleep about the Pizza Palace.  
  
"Does he do that often?" She asked Quick Silver.  
  
"Only when he's dreaming. Usually it has something to do with girls." Pietro commented.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, though it was probably true.  
  
"Hey, where'd Gambit go?" She asked, looking around the room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Remy poked his head inside the room Rogue was sleeping in. He saw her limp form curled up in the chair just as Kitty had said.  
  
He walked over to her, without making any noise, and knelt down beside her so their faces were close.  
  
He wanted to say something to her. He wanted to flirt with her and leave her in thought while she slept. He wanted to annoy her and get a kick out of how riled up she would get. All these things were very easy to do, the only thing that had to be done was to wake her up.  
  
He reached his hand over to her shoulder but stopped it in mid-air, contemplating his moves. For some annoying reason he just couldn't bring himself to wake her. She looked so peaceful and at ease.  
  
If he were to wake her, he would be taking that all away from her and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He had this urge to touch her. Maybe it was because of her powers. Remy had always gone after the challenges in life and a girl deprived of his touch was definitely his kind of challenge.  
  
He settled on just gazing at her for a full five minutes in silence and deep thought, watching her sleep. Her every detail and feature. The way her chest moved up and down slightly as she slept, the white bangs that fell into her face that Remy wanted to brush back, the soft sound of her breathing, all these things he found extraordinary about her for some reason.  
  
He thought about it for a minute and figured that if she stayed asleep in that position for very long she'd have a neck ache or something like that but he still didn't want to wake her.  
  
The Cajun smiled at his own smarts as he swiftly scooped her up in his arms and swung her onto the bed Kitty had been occupying before. He was so stealthy and quick that when he gently placed her warm body onto the bed that she sank into she hadn't even moved or show any signs of being even remotely awake.  
  
He grabbed the hem of the blankets and pulled them up around her body, keeping her warm and comfortable. Her head to her chest was out of the blanket so she could still breathe and Remy could still watch her.  
  
Remy stroked her forehead where her fair bangs were with his gloved hand and kissed her on the top of her head before pulling away and standing up.  
  
He sat down in the chair that she'd been in a minute before and put his feet up on the table near them. Putting his hands behind his head and leaning back, Remy watched his sleeping beauty rest.  
  
He wanted more then anything to beat his challenge right then and kiss her full lips so she would wake up like in the fairytale, Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Unfortunately Remy knew all too well that Fairytales were far from reality so he doubted his sleeping beauty would follow the same rules as the one in the fairytale.  
  
He sighed in defeat as he watched her breathe contently, lost to the world and all of her surroundings for the time being. One question came to Remy's mind as he stared at his beauty. "Why can't fairytales come true?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Alright Amara, you and Kurt take the docks and the shipping area. They might try to leave by boat. Storm will be waiting for us in the blackbird while we split up and Jean and I will be looking out for Logan in the place we said we'd meet him at." Scott explained to the small group.  
  
They had finally managed to get in touch with Logan but only long enough for him to give them coordinates of where he was going to meet them. He'd lost the Acolytes a few miles back when they apparently switched transportation and traded their first car for a bus.  
  
Logan wasn't exactly sure how they'd manage to stay out of his site or anyone else's for that matter seeing how the thing they were driving was probably the biggest thing on the partially empty freeway in the town they were in.  
  
"Right. Okay so we'll keep an eye out for Rogue and Kitty, but what about the Acolytes? What if we see them but not Rogue or Kitty? Should we get their attention?" Amara asked the leader.  
  
After a moment of thinking Scott answered. "Yes, but do it as subtle as possible. We don't want them getting paranoid and taking off again while they have Kitty and Rogue with them."  
  
"Alright team, everyone understand their assignments?" He asked.  
  
Everyone nodded a yes, except Orroro who was busy in the front of the jet, steering and conversing with Hank about the mission so far and future plans.  
  
"Okay then, let's show em' how the X-men do it." Scott said.  
  
Kurt gave him a military like salute and grabbed onto Amara's wrist, porting them as close to the docks as he could get.  
  
After the sulfur had dispersed, Jean and Scott took a pair of communicators and a new one for Logan and were on their way as well.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hey! Hope you all liked this chapter.  
  
Review okay. I don't want to update until I have enough to get me inspired for the next chapter and lucky me, I have a very small case of writer's block. Reviews will help clear my writer's block right up though.  
  
Thanx for reading.  
  
Now plz review!  
  
-Later days!  
  
-AngieX 


	10. Dreams of Desire

Hi all! Did ya miss me? Okay this is an interesting chapter and I really hope ya'll like it. This chapter is all about Romance, pairings, mushiness, and all that good stuff.  
  
I took Kendarath's hammer of inspiration and hit myself over the head with it so I was able to give you guyz this chapter but now ihave writer's block AND a headache from the hammer. :P  
  
I was still having a little writer's block but I dragged myself through it long enough to give you guyz this story. Ny brain hurts now! So plz if u didn't like this chapter just know that that's why.  
  
Okay people there is something you need to know before you read the following chapter. When you see this *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Then it means that someone is going into a dream or coming out of it. Though just so you know, I may not use the *~*~*~* thing with all the dreams but that is to make it a little clearer for ya'll.  
  
Oh and by the way just so you know, for this chapter I'm having one song in it. You know like some fics have lyrics to songs put in there. Well I'm putting lyrics to a song in there because I want to and I think that the song playing in the background of the scene would be really neat and its my fic so don't complain plz. Its lyrics when it starts like // and ends like \\ So just picture those words being sung during the end of the scene when the lyrics start and that's what I picture.  
  
Okay that's all I wanted to say.  
  
Review Replies  
  
inuyasha0001- Yep this is definitely going to be a Rpmy and Kietro fic. Technically it's a 'Romy, Kietro, Jubby, Amyro and other less important pairings' fic.  
  
Pammy- yes you are sensing some good ol' Kietro-ness.  
  
(Okay for aal of you who brought up that cat being named Marie, yes it was on purpose and yes it does have to do with Rogue.)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
...And now for your feature presentation..  
  
CHAPTER 9 Dreams of desire.  
  
"Do you have any sevens?" Kitty asked in a bored tone.  
  
"No." Piotr answered in an identically bored tone. "Go fish."  
  
Kitty picked up another card from the pile and put it down beside her with a matching card from her hand.  
  
"I can't believe you two are playing that idiotic game!" Pietro said from the driver's seat.  
  
"Do you want to drive or not?" Colossus asked wearily.  
  
"Hell yeah." Pietro answered.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. She could never understand why guys got so addicted to the power of driving. The power of shoe shopping she could understand, but driving? I mean yeah she did love to drive herself but Pietro only did it because it made him feel bigger or more powerful or whatever.  
  
"Then keep quiet and keep you're eyes on the road. We don't need to be pulled over by the police in a stolen vehicle." Piotr informed him.  
  
John broke the three away from their activities as he murmured something about mountains and snow.  
  
Kitty looked at him strangely and turned to Piotr for answers.  
  
Piotr rolled his eyes at his sleeping friend.  
  
"When he has nightmares they are always about him being stranded in the Alps or some mountains in the snow without his lighter." Piotr said, answering her unsaid question.  
  
"Oh." Kitty said simply before returning to the game.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Blimey! Not again!" Pyro exclaimed as he al of a sudden found himself standing in snow up to his ankles and flakes falling from the white sky onto his head.  
  
John reached into the front and back pockets of his jeans and into his coat pockets for his lighter but found nothing,  
  
"Damn it. I hate this dream!" Pyro sulked.  
  
He was standing outside an ice cave that was a long ways up the mountain and an even longer ways from civilization and lighters.  
  
This was usually how this dream worked. Pyro would probably end up waking up after he was pushed down the mountain by a mountain goat, chased by a snow leopard, beaten up by a Sasquatch or cause an avalanche.  
  
"I really hate this dream." He said bitterly.  
  
Suddenly the sound of a girl giggling brightly inside the cave caught his attention. "This isn't part of the dream." Pyro said to himself, looking into the dark opening of the cave.  
  
A girl in a coat and a pair of jeans came out of the cave. She moved into the light Pyro was in and he realized who she was.  
  
"You." He exclaimed.  
  
"Me." She answered.  
  
"Your.your that girl I met at the pizza place." He said.  
  
"Yep. That would be me." She said, smiling at him.  
  
She looked so warm. She had on a pair of gloves and was wearing a coat and jeans like him but she still looked so much warmer then he did. Her face was still its same naturally warm, loving color and she wasn't shivering with goose bumps like he was either.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. This is your dream, not mine. Remember?" She asked.  
  
Pyro realized that he'd forgotten it was a dream the second he'd seen her.  
  
She was smiling at her like they were close or something but he knew she'd only met him once. She looked almost.. alluring.  
  
Then he heard something that made his eyes light up brighter then hers. It was a lighter's cap opening and closing repeatedly. His face turned into a grin as he realized that Amara was the one with the lighter. She stopped flicking it off and on and pushed her thumb down on the lighter; After making a few fast clicking sounds all at once and a small flame sat on top of the lighter, illuminating her face.  
  
"Looking for this?" She asked innocently.  
  
He took a few steps forward and motioned for her to give it to him. She smiled slyly at him and before he knew it. She'd tossed the lighter over the edge of the cliff and down the mountain.  
  
"NO!" He shouted, looking over the cliff.  
  
"What did you do that for? This is cruel and unusual you know that Sheila?" He asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Now we're going to bloody freeze to death." He exclaimed. He'd once again forgotten that it was a dream.  
  
"You know John, there is more then one way to keep warm." She said, grinning at him.  
  
He stared at her blankly.  
  
"Yeah? And how do we do.mfph" Pyro was cut off when Amara closed the space between them and locked him in a passionate fiery kiss. Her hands were on his cheeks and he started to feel the body heat kicking in.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing into the kiss harder. She moved her hands from his face to wrapping her arms around his neck and continuing on with the kiss.  
  
His hands came down to her legs and he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he locked his own arms around her waist and supported her back.  
  
They both pulled away for a brief second to catch their breath before continuing.  
  
Pyro smiled hugely and shouted. "I LOVE THIS DREAM!!!!" Before holding her to him even tighter and deepening the fervent, intense kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty stared down at John curiously. "Well I guess he's not like having a nightmare anymore." She said.  
  
Piotr turned and saw that his friend now had a remarkably huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Jubilee tossed and turned in her bed, apparently having a nightmare of some kind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jubilee ducked the lasers coming at her and rolled out of the way of a robotic weapons defense machine.  
  
"Nice dodging Jubes." Bobby called as he iced over a robot.  
  
The attacking machines all stopped and the power died. The surroundings changed from an abandoned parking lot to the walls of the Danger room.  
  
"Alright that's enough for today. Hit the showers and go read a book or something." Logan's voice echoed through the room.  
  
The young mutants all sighed in relief as they dragged themselves out of the room.  
  
Once out of the room and in the hall they all walked the same way until they got to a fork in the corridor and the boys all went to the left where their showers were and the girls went to the right where their showers were.  
  
Jubilee was about to follow the rest of the girls when she felt an arm on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and saw Bobby looking at her nervously.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, confused when he hadn't said anything.  
  
"Jubilee, can we talk?" He asked, shifting his weight uneasily.  
  
"Uh..sure. I guess so." She answered, bemused at his strange behavior.  
  
"Well you see, for a while now I've been kind of having these weird um...feelings." He mumbled the last word, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Feelings?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. You see, I think I might accidentally have somehow gotten feelings, weird feelings, sentimental feelings.."  
  
"Okay Bobby I get it." She said.  
  
"Right. Well..I've been getting these feelings about one of my close friends. And no matter what I do I jus can't stop thinking about that friend like a girl that I like and not like a girl who is my friend." Bobby explained.  
  
"Oh." Jubilee said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the subject at hand.  
  
"So you don't want the feelings?" She asked.  
  
"No.I mean yes..I mean, I seriously have no clue." Bobby said in frustration.  
  
"Oh..well what's the problem?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"The problem is that I really doubt she feels the same way and once she finds out how I feel she'll feel all weird around me and not be my friend like before she found out." He told her.  
  
"Oh." She said again. Jubilee's heart was jumping around in her chest so much she could have sworn Bobby could hear it beating.  
  
"So I figured sense you're like a really close friend that I could ask your advice on weather or not to tell her how I feel. I mean it would be kind of weird, but you're a girl and all so I figure if I ask your advice then I'd have a better chance at not screwing this up." He told her.  
  
Jubilee's heart stopped jumping and sunk like a rock dropping into a pond. It wasn't her. It was probably Amara or one of the other girls. He wasn't telling her that he liked her, he just wanted help on telling some other girl how he felt.  
  
She sighed and shook away the broken feeling she had inside of her. She was going to be the good friend he'd needed her to be. Even if it wasn't going to make her feel any better.  
  
"Well the way I see it, there's two kinds of crushes." She began.  
  
"One would be the little high school crush with the small anxiety binge you get when you see her. Then there's the second kind of crush." She told him.  
  
He nodded and she continued.  
  
"That would be the 'Can't eat, can't sleep, everything reminds me of her, can't get her out of my head, think I'm going insane, can't even think about living life without her' kind of crush." She said.  
  
"So it all depends I guess. Do your feelings fit crush number one or two? Are you crushing, or falling hard?" She asked.  
  
"And what do I do if I'm falling hard?" He asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Well.." She began, avoiding the eye contact he was making.  
  
"If you think your falling hard, really absolutely sure of it, then take a chance. Tell her how you feel and hope she feels the same way." She said honestly, though she really didn't want to.  
  
"And what if I can't tell her? What if I just can't put it into words?" He asked.  
  
"Show her." She said, turning around to walk away.  
  
She was stopped by his hand on her shoulder again only this time he turned her around to face him and before she could protest or do anything at all she felt him pull her into him slightly and the gap between their faces closed with a kiss.  
  
Her eyes shot open in shock and she didn't even realize that she was kissing him back. Their kiss got more intense, but not by much. Just a long, slightly passionate kiss. Fireworks erupted from her hands and into the air without either of them noticing.  
  
(A/N: You know how they always have fireworks shooting in the sky in the old romance movies after the girl and the guy kiss? Just thought I'd bring up the double reason for the fireworks.)  
  
Bobby pulled away and she looked into his eyes, her own dazed and dreamy.  
  
"I'm falling hard." He said, closing the gap between them once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jubilee jerked her head up and looked around her dark room, panting heavily.  
  
"It was all a dream?" She asked herself, sounding a little disappointed and a little annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, but this isn't." Jubilee looked around and saw Bobby come from out of the shadows and before she could respond he moved closer and caught her lips with his.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jubilee's eyes shot open and she found herself staring at her ceiling.  
  
'Okay I just had a dream about making out with my best friend, and then I had a dream about waking up from that dream and making out with my best friend. I'm never eating Kitty's leftover muffins again.' Jubilee thought to herself.  
  
She wasn't going to get back to sleep now and she couldn't get up because one, it was three in the morning and two, she couldn't get up even if she wanted to because her ankle was still badly injured and she couldn't walk on it without assistance yet.  
  
She turned her head and saw that Amara's bed was still empty. She turned her head back so that she was staring up at the ceiling again and her eyes slowly closed.  
  
She heard the sound of a door creaking open quietly and light leaked into the room when the door cracked open. She didn't open her eyes, thinking that it was Amara and if she was awake then Amara would no doubt want to talk to Jubilee about her great alone time with Bobby if she was awake.  
  
Someone came into the room and closed the door behind them. Jubilee heard the sound of footsteps getting closer to her bed. She felt the person's breath and she knew they were standing right over here.  
  
She felt someone brush her stray hair out of her face and behind her ear and her eyes shot open at the touch.  
  
Her eyes met Bobby and she sat up. He jerked his hand away in shock when he saw that she was awake.  
  
"Bobby? What are you here?" She asked.  
  
"Uh..I was just checking up on you to make sure you were okay." He said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey Jubilee can I ask you a question?" He asked, staring down at the floor.  
  
Jubilee's eyes narrowed and she frowned.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I'm not getting fooled by my own dreams this time. You're not going to ask me about anything personal and your not going to do something drastic or romantic or anything. I want you out of my room RIGHT NOW!" She said.  
  
"Huh? Jubilee I don't understand." Bobby said, backing toward the door.  
  
"OUT!" She shouted.  
  
"What's going on with you? What are you talking about?" He asked, looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"But."  
  
"OUT!" She said, throwing a pillow at his face, which hit him directly in the face.  
  
"Jeeze Jubes. What the hell is the matter with you?" He asked.  
  
"You. You're just a dream. A stupid dream that I can't wake up from." She told him.  
  
"Jubes this isn't a dream." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's what I thought before and the time before that. Prove it." She said.  
  
He walked over and was inches away from her face. She was holding her breath without realizing it. 'I hate these stupid dreams. They're driving me crazy.  
  
He was now inches away from her face. He got closer and closer and then..  
  
"OUCH!" She yelped.  
  
Bobby had pinched her hard on the arm and backed up.  
  
"What'd you do that for!?" She exclaimed, rubbing her arm.  
  
"To prove a point. You can't feel pain when you're dreaming. Its impossible." He said. "Now get some rest Jubes. And try not to have anymore dreams that makes you want to hit me with a pillow." He said, closing the door behind him.  
  
Jubilee stood dumbfounded, staring at the now closed door.  
  
"It wasn't a dream?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
"I just did all that in real life?" She asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"Oh man! Why me!? Why always me!?" She asked, throwing her hands up in the air and plopping down on her pillow ungracefully.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hey, do you want me to take over on the wheel?" Piotr asked Pietro who was starting to blink repeatedly from being tired.  
  
"Sure." Pietro said, yawning and standing from his seat after he pulled over and let Colossus take the wheel. He stretched his arms and walked over to the chair in the corner.  
  
From what he could tell, Kitty was reading a book that Remy had brought with him and stroking the small cat in her lap, John was sleeping on the couch, dreaming about who knows what, and Remy and Rogue were sleeping in the other room.  
  
He leaned back in the plush cushions of the chair and drifted to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And another thing Pryde, the worst thing about you X-geeks is that you let the rules stop you. If you want something to get done you can't expect to follow all the rules. You'll never get anything you want. Rules are meant to be broken and you couldn't brake a rule if you're life depended on it. If you did you'd probably end up turning yourself in the next minute." Pietro said.  
  
"Pietro." Kitty said with a tired sigh.  
  
"What is it Pryde? Are you going to tell me that we're doing the wrong thing by not abiding by the laws of humans and that we should feel bad for all the stuff my father has done?" He asked mockingly.  
  
"Just shut up Pietro." She said in a bored voice, walking closer to him, pushing his chest so he fell onto the couch. She placed herself on his lap and smiled. Pressing her lips against his and her tongue into his mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pietro let out a moan and his eyes opened.  
  
He looked around in confusion.  
  
"Uh like Pietro, are you okay? You were making weird noises and like smiling and stuff." She asked.  
  
"I'm fine Pryde." He said defensively.  
  
"Were you like dreaming or something?" She asked, tilting her head.  
  
"Yeah." He answered, avoiding her eyes.  
  
'What the hell was that about? Why did I have a dream about her like that? And even weirder, why did I enjoy it so much?" He asked himself.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Remy stirred from his sleep and looked over at Rogue. She was sleeping so soothingly, so content. He wondered what she was dreaming about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thunder filled the air and the wind rushed into her face and the rest of her harshly. She shivered all over and hugged her leather coat to her freezing body.  
  
Another round of thunder filled the air and the wind blew harder, pinching the skin on her face. She walked faster as the small droplets of rain started to fall from the sky onto the pavement.  
  
She didn't know where she was, or where she was going. She just kept on walking.  
  
A crack of thunder louder then the ones before echoed in the sky and a gust of wind threw her hair back behind her head. She felt like if she weighed any less that the wind would pick her up and carry her away.  
  
A flash of lightening blinded her for a brief second followed by more thunder. Then the rain picked up and the slow light rain turned into a fast, heavy downpour.  
  
She ran for the biggest tree in the park and stood under it, getting away from most of the showering water around her.  
  
She shivered involuntarily at the cold and felt two strong, warm hands wrap around her waist and hold her close against a well-toned chest.  
  
"Y'know chere, standin unda a tree in de middle o' a thunda storm ain' such a good idea. Y' gonn' get electrocuted." A voice whispered huskily into her ear, sending a different kind of shiver down her back.  
  
She knew right away who it was.  
  
"So why are ya'll standin here with meh?" She asked the suave Cajun.  
  
"Remy'd follow his chere ta de ends o' de eart'. Y' know dat petite." He told her, draping his arms around her small body and wrapping her inside his trench coat, which he was still wearing.  
  
"Ya gonna find ya self in a comma one of these days if ya keep doin this." She told him.  
  
"Maybe that'd wipe that smart ass smirk off ya face." She mused.  
  
"Aw chere, y' wound Remy." He said mockingly and pouted.  
  
"But Remy knows what ya weakness is." He said, grinning evilly at her.  
  
"Oh? And what would that be Swamp Rat?" She asked, confident that he was bluffing.  
  
"Y' ticklish." He said, gripping her tighter so she couldn't escape.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened but she didn't say anything to let him know she was surprised.  
  
Then she saw it. That smirk of his that only meant one thing. Her undoing.  
  
She tried to pull away but couldn't even get out of the trench coat.  
  
"Ah, ah ah chere. Now why would ya wan' go an' run off? Dat wouldn' be any fun fo' Remy." He said.  
  
"Yeah well if fun fer Remy means no fun fer Rogue then I'm outta here." She said, but still couldn't pull away. His grin widened.  
  
"Now what would Remy do dat would possibly be no fun fo' Rogue?" He asked.  
  
"Hm..lets think. Anything!?" She shot back.  
  
"Oh, y' mean like dis?" He asked, tickling her sides and her stomach over the thin material of her shirt. Her leather jacket was open when she was inside his trench coat.  
  
Rogue let out a yelp followed by what could have actually been a giggle, but she'd never admit to it. She slapped his hands playfully and he laughed at her.  
  
He turned her around in his arms so that she was facing him and they were making eye contact. Once she looked into those enchanting eyes of his she was lost. They drew closer and closer until finally their mouths were inches apart.  
  
They both took part in closing the gap between them and fell into an intense kiss. She backed him into the trunk of the tree without pulling away.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing harder into the kiss and he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body.  
  
She didn't even notice that he'd somehow gotten his tongue in her mouth, or that she had done the same with him.  
  
Suddenly her eyes widened and she pulled herself off of him, staggering backward into the rain.  
  
"Chere y' gettin' wet." He said over the pouring rain.  
  
She was soaked already and had only been in the rain for a few seconds.  
  
He stepped out of the sheltered area under the tree and over to her.  
  
"What's de matta chere?" He asked, seeing her look of confusion and horror.  
  
"Ah jus' kissed ya." She said.  
  
"Oui. Remy wasn' dat bad was he?" He asked, stepping closer.  
  
No. No Ah mean Ah kissed ya, meanin Ah touched ya. That's not supposed ta be able ta happen." She said.  
  
Remy stopped for a minute. That's right, he had forgotten about Rogue's powers in their moment of bliss. So why could she touch now?  
  
"So what happened?" He asked.  
  
"Ah dunno." She said.  
  
She turned her head and looked at him. The rain had outlined his muscles and the rain dripped from his wet hair onto his face and the ground. He was looking at her intently.  
  
"But ya know what." She said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Right now Ah could really care less." She said, smiling at him. She stepped closer to him and he grinned back at her. Rogue tilted her head up and he tilted his down. They closed the space between them, her arms resting on his neck once again. He slid one hand down and held her on her hip while he caressed her back with the other hand, pulling her into his chest and deepening the kiss.  
  
The rain was pouring down on the both of them and they were drenched wet but either they didn't seem to notice or they didn't seem to care. The kiss was so intense that they seemed to be oblivious to everything around them. The world could have ended at that very moment but neither of them would have noticed.  
  
// Let the rainfall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My Sanity  
  
Cause I want to hear the thunder  
  
I want to scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean.  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
Let the rain fall\\  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue's eyes flew open and she realized that she was lying sideways in the room in the trailer. She was sleeping on the bed and she was apparently alone.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment at how warm and comfortable she was feeling in the bed. For some reason it was way cozier then when she'd first gotten into it.  
  
"Wow." She whispered, reminiscing about the dream. 'Ah've neva had a dream like that before.' She thought to herself.  
  
She was taken out of her thoughts when she tried to turn her body to be flat on the bed instead of on her side and she couldn't move. She found the source and would have fallen out of the bed in shock if she wasn't stuck there.  
  
Remy's arm was draped over her side and holding her firmly in place against his warm body. They were both under the blankets so she hadn't noticed that someone's arm was attached to her.  
  
She had a sudden anxiety about her powers until she remembered that she was wearing clothes that covered most of her and Remy was wearing covering clothes as well.  
  
Remy noticed when he body tense and he smiled when it un-tensed the next second. She was awake and to his surprise and happiness she wasn't screaming, yelling, or threatening to kill him.  
  
His chin rested on her head and he took in the scent of her hair. It was definitely more comfortable where he was now then on the chair. A lot warmer too, but Rogue had a whole lot to do with that.  
  
He was curious why she hadn't said anything yet. Little did he know it was because she was contemplating the dream she'd had a few minutes ago with him as the main attraction.  
  
Her eyes drifted closed as her lids became heavier and she let out an at ease sigh. She smiled and turned her body to be on her side but now facing him. Remy had lessened the grip on her a little and he was now glad he had.  
  
Instead of pulling away like he thought she would, she turned to face him, only with her eyes closed, and nuzzled her face into his chest and her body closer to his.  
  
Needless to say Remy was a little more then surprised. He looked down at her in shock but his features softened and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and holding her to him.  
  
This was so out of character for Rogue but she was half asleep and she had just had a romantic dream about him so she didn't really know she was actually doing it in real life.  
  
He stroked her hair gently and she breathed heavily into his chest. She was now asleep and they were both in bliss.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Okay well that was the chapter. I know it didn't have much besides the dreams but that's what the chapter is called. 'Dreams of Desire' so you'll have to wait for the next chapter for something else to happen.  
  
I hope I didn't go overboard or not enough on the pairings and the romance in this chapter. I really hope I didn't overdo it. Was it okay? Review plz!  
  
-AngieX 


	11. Payphones Passions and Pillow talk Amo...

Okay hope you like this chapter. I'm way busy so this'll probably have to last you a while. Good thing its like twenty pages or something.  
  
Okay for the past few chapters I think that when I typed 'dot dot dot' like '. . . . ' Its been showing up only as one dot so it looks like a period in the middle of the sentence instead. Does that make any sense? Well I hope I found a way to make it right but I can't tell unless it's posted on ff.net cuz the problems only happen when it's on the site.  
  
Read and review Plz!!!!!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
CHAPTER 11 Payphones, Passions and Pillow talk. . . .Among other things.  
  
The chill in the air sent shivers down the spines of Kurt and Amara. The massively thick fog was not making it easy for them to see where they were. The shipping port was huge and the giant boats bumped against the wooden planks of the docks.  
  
"I can't see a thing. Can you?" Amara asked.  
  
"Nien. I can see ze poles on ze boats zo." Kurt said, straining his eyes, looking up.  
  
"Well then why don't you port up there and find out if you can see any better from up there then down here?" Amara suggested.  
  
"Already on it." Kurt said before teleporting up onto the towering mast of the ship.  
  
He perched on the pole and held onto it with one hand and his feet while putting is other hand above his eyes at his forehead, trying to see more clearly.  
  
"Anything?" She called up. She couldn't see him but she'd heard the faint, familiar porting sound that told her he'd made it to his destination.  
  
"Nein. Zere isn't a soul around here." He called back down.  
  
"Well why don't you wait a minute or two incase someone does show up?" She asked.  
  
"Ja okay. I'll be lookout. You stay zere incase I miss somezing." He told her.  
  
"Got it." She said, following the order with a little salute that he couldn't see anyways.  
  
This was her first mission and she was going to do it right.  
  
"Amara vhy don't you valk closer to ze Jet. Its not a good idea to get too far away from it vhen you can't see anyzing." He told her.  
  
"Okay. I can't really tell where I am, but I'll find it." She said, beginning to take small, cautious steps in front of her because she couldn't see where she was going hardly.  
  
"Alright. Just be sure to vatch vhere you are going. Be careful to not fall into ze vater." He told her.  
  
"Don't worry Kurt. I'm near the water but I know it's on my right so I just wont go to my right." She said simply.  
  
"Okay." He answered, not fully convinced that it was safe down there alone. He then continued to scan the area below him.  
  
Amara walked carefully with each step, making the rotting boards under her creek. All of a sudden she slipped on a wet part of the dock and landed on her butt, rolling to her right.  
  
She let out a scream but was able to stop herself right at the very edge before she fell into the water.  
  
She let out a huge breath of relief, shaking away the feeling of her heart jumping out of her chest when she almost fell.  
  
"Amara!? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, worriedly.  
  
"Yeah Kurt, I'm fine." She said, picking herself up and wiping her hands on her jeans.  
  
"Vhy did you scream?" He called down.  
  
"I just slipped on the wet boards but I caught myself before anything happened." She said casually.  
  
She didn't want to make a big deal out of anything or they wouldn't think she would be capable for a second mission yet.  
  
"Okay, just be careful." He told her.  
  
"Don't worry Kurt I wi.."  
  
She stopped what she was saying when she felt the boards underneath her creak even more and before she could move out of the way the rotting planks underneath her broke apart and she fell through them into the ice cold water, letting out a shriek before she plunged into the glacial depths under the old docks.  
  
"Amara!?" He shouted after hearing her scream followed by a loud splash.  
  
"Amara!?" He asked again.  
  
After getting no answer he ported down to where he had left her immediately and searched the area for her.  
  
"Amara!" He called, cupping his hands in front of his mouth so he would sound louder.  
  
He took a step forward and his left leg dropped into a hole. He caught himself before the rest of his body fell into the gap and he hastily pulled himself out and onto the safety of the more solid and dry area of the deck.  
  
"Amara!" He exclaimed, putting the pieces together.  
  
When she still didn't answer he got control of the situation and calmed himself down. He switched on his com link so he could talk into it and contacted the institute and anyone else who had their link on.  
  
"Night Crawler here. Amara fell into ze vater ond I can't find her. Ze fog is too heavy ond I cannot look for her vit out falling in mien self." He said, trying to stay calm, but eyeing the area where he knew the whole was with worried eyes.  
  
"Kurt?" Someone answered after a minute.  
  
"Ja." He answered.  
  
"Kurt its Storm. I'm at the mansion but I'll be there with you soon." She told him.  
  
"Do you need coordinates?" He asked.  
  
"No, the jet has a tracking device on it. You're near the docks are you not?" She asked.  
  
"Ja. All right, I'll be vaiting but hurry Storm. Amara isn't answering." He said.  
  
"Don't worry Kurt, I'm on my way." She said reassuringly.  
  
Kurt nodded, even though no one was there to see him do it.  
  
"Okay." He said, turning off his end of the com sense he wasn't going to be talking into it.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Okay now that its stopped raining can we like PLEASE get out of this hunk of stolen metal and get to a payphone or something so we can tell the Professor where we are?" Kitty pleaded in more of an annoying way then a begging one.  
  
Pietro sighed. "Alright fine we'll find a payphone and call the institute, but you can't go. We'll have to wait for Rogue to wake up." He told her.  
  
Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and stood up.  
  
"And why not? Why can Rogue go but I can't?" She asked.  
  
"Because Pryde, she's had time to let the drug ware off. You're still going through the phases of the effects." He told her.  
  
(A/N: Phases. Get it? Cause Kitty phases through things? Oh well.)  
  
"So?" She asked.  
  
"So, you aren't in any condition to be out walking around yet." He said, trying to sound like he didn't care if she overdid it or not.  
  
Why should I care anyways? She's just an X-geek, a valley girl, a goody two-shoes, a brainiac, perky, optimistic, able to light up the room with one smile, gentle . . . .WHOA! Hold up! Back to the insults! Back to the insults!' Pietro scolded himself for going from insulting her to complimenting her in his head.  
  
"Pietro!" Her voice interrupted him.  
  
"What!?" He asked, annoyed.  
  
"I said, why can't I go? I'm like totally able to walk and all see?" She said, walking from one end of the trailer back to him. "See?"  
  
"Fine whatever." He said, not wanting to deal with her complaining any longer.  
  
"Come on Piotr, let's go find a payphone." He said, getting up and stretching his tensed muscles.  
  
"Sorry Pietro, but I think I shall catch up on some much needed sleep. You only need two of you to go anyhow." Piotr said, plopping down on the chair Pietro had just gotten up off of.  
  
Pietro grumbled at the Russian and rolled his eyes.  
  
He sighed and heaved his shoulders. "Come on Pryde, let's go get this over with." He said in defeat, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Xavier was outside, talking to the police officers that were there to keep things under control with the rioters outside the gates and Hank was locked up in his soundproof lab, tinkering with something.  
  
Logan was off hunting down Acolytes with the others and Storm had just left to join him and the others in search of Kitty and Rogue. There were no more adults left inside the house and the younger students decided to take advantage of that.  
  
It was around noon now and they'd all made lunch for themselves and were now eating the various sandwiches over paper plates in the rec room.  
  
Bobby turned the television on an MTV station and muted it so they saw the video and the people dancing but didn't hear the words. Tabby then proceeded to flip through their different collections of CDs, picking out a song they'd all like.  
  
"Hmm.." She mused, flipping through the discs.  
  
"Come on Tabs. Just pick one already." Berzerker told her, stuffing a handful of potato chips into his mouth and crunching them up before swallowing.  
  
"Alright, alright. Give me a minute." She said.  
  
"Bingo!" She announced, pushing the eject button on the stereo and inserting the selected CD into the machine.  
  
"What'd ya pick?" Sam asked.  
  
"It better not be any of that girl power stuff or the boy bands Kitty used to listen to." Evan said, balancing on the back end of his skateboard.  
  
Tabby scrunched up her face in disgust. "No way! You guys know me better then that." She said.  
  
"Yeah, that's why we're all worried. We know she's Looney bin material." Ray mumbled. The boys laughed but she ignored his comment.  
  
"Whatever. Come on, let's crank up the tunes and party people!" She announced, twisting the knob on the sound system up to full blast and putting it to the song she wanted to dance to.  
  
. . . .Back off. I'll take you on.  
  
Head strong, I'll take on anyone.  
  
I know that you are wrong.  
  
This is not where you belong. . . . .  
  
Tabby began to dance around the room like she was at a nightclub or something. Everyone else just danced and goofed off, popcorn getting tossed back and forth at the students.  
  
Jamie was throwing pieces of popcorn in the air for Rahne to catch in her mouth in dog form.  
  
Sam, Ray and the other guys were half joking around, half staring at Tabby, intrigued that someone could twist their body that way.  
  
Tabby was oblivious to everyone and everything around her, she was just too caught up in the music to notice or care about anything else.  
  
Nobody noticed when Jubilee came limping into the room, clutching on the banister for support.  
  
"Uh. . . .guys." Jubilee said, trying to get their attention over the loud music.  
  
No one had even noticed her presence.  
  
"Guys!" She said, louder this time.  
  
She was still inaudible over the song.  
  
"GUYS!" She shouted, louder then both times before.  
  
Her only answer was the sound of the chorus to Head Strong by Trapt.  
  
"That's it!" She yelled in exasperation.  
  
She shot her hands up in the air and sparks and fireworks flew from her hands.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face her.  
  
She was now clinging onto the banister. She had been using her ankle too much and it was really starting to get to her.  
  
"Hey Jubes, what's going on?" Evan asked, switching off the music.  
  
"Well I could use a little help over here." She said, motioning to her leg.  
  
Ray and Sam walked over to her, lifted her a few inches above the ground and set her down on the couch in the rec room.  
  
"So why are y' up anyways? Shouldn't y' be in bed?" Rahne asked, morphing back into human form.  
  
"I have a broken ankle, not pneumonia." She said.  
  
"I'm getting sick and tired of everyone treating me like a newborn or a porcelain doll or something." She told them, propping her foot up on a pillow that was on the coffee table, she sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"We're not treating you like that. Bobby is." Tabby reminded her.  
  
Jubilee sighed yet again, running a hand through her hair. "I know. That's the problem. He won't leave me alone and it's driving me crazy!" She exclaimed.  
  
The boys could barely contain their laughter at her words. They all knew how Bobby felt about Jubilee but they'd sworn on an ice cube the size of Scott's car that they wouldn't tell any of the girls.  
  
"Uh.guys why don't you go get us some more junk food or something." Rahne suggested to the boys.  
  
"Huh? You're kidding me. We had to have taken all the snacks out of the kitchen and in here by now." Ray said, looking around at the artificial snack foods on the floor.  
  
Sam nudged him in the rib and Rahne glared at him.  
  
"Ohhh! I get it. You want us to leave so you can have one of those girl talks." Ray said.  
  
The other boys just rolled their eyes and dragged him by the collar out of the room.  
  
"Now then, why don't you tell us what's going on?" Tabby said, in a surprisingly curious tone. She actually sounded like she genuinely wanted to help.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Amara felt the overpowering cold take over her body as she struggled to keep up on the surface of the water. She would have just floated but her ankle was tangled in a rope or something and it was tugging her under.  
  
She'd been able to call out Kurt's name once but when she did she had swallowed a large amount of salt water in the process so her cries were muffled and to no avail.  
  
She kept bobbing her head up, gasping for air but soon she was so cold her body became numb and she couldn't stay afloat.  
  
She kept her eyes open as she watched the world outside the water get dimmer and further away. She felt the rope untangle itself but unfortunately for her, her body was still paralyzed at the moment and she couldn't fight the current that was now pulling her somewhere else.  
  
She didn't think it was out to sea but she was being pulled somewhere now that she was untangled and that was fine by her because it was better then getting pulled down into a freezing, watery grave.  
  
She fought to keep her eyes open for what seemed like an eternity but was, in reality, five minutes until her brain could take no more pain and drop in temperature. Her eyes fell closed and she let the currents take her wherever it was they were going.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Logan?" Jean called as they entered the empty parking garage.  
  
"Are you sure he said to meet us here?" Scott asked.  
  
"Positive." She replied.  
  
"Well where is he?" Scott asked, his voice echoing through the garage.  
  
Suddenly a man in old blue Jeans, a jean jacket, and a cap came flying across the garage and into the wall beside them.  
  
"That'll teach ya. Now when I say leave the lady alone Bub, I mean leave the lady alone, not tell me to piss off and steal her purse." Logan growled, stepping into view.  
  
The other man scrambled to his feet in pain and ran out of the parking area frantically.  
  
Jean smiled and Scott looked at the older mutant approvingly and with relief. Scott always liked the idea of using their powers for the good of the community and Jean reminisced about a happy little memory of her week of fame as a Siren.  
  
"Bout time you kids got here." Logan said, brushing himself off from the brawl he'd just been in.  
  
(A/N: Who uses the word brawl anymore?)  
  
"Sorry, we had to avoid a few unfriendly neighbors in this town." Jean apologized.  
  
"They recognized us from the news." Scott mumbled with a scowl.  
  
"Well you're both still in one piece so let's get down to business so I can go home and catch the last few minutes of my show." Logan said, motioning then over toward the opening and exit of the garage.  
  
"Oh don't worry Logan." Jean said, failing at stifling the huge laugh coming out of her.  
  
"Storm said to tell you that she taped Passions for you." She added, letting out another muffled laugh.  
  
Logan stopped but didn't turn around. His claws popped out and he tightened his fists.  
  
"Uh. . . . I mean, Storm's taping Passions for Scott. Not you. Scott." Jean said hastily.  
  
"Hey I don't watch Soaps!" Scott said.  
  
"You do now." Jean hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
"Oh yeah." Scott said grumpily. The thongs he had to do to get his girlfriend out of a bind.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Remy took in the sweet scent of Rogue's shampoo, or body wash, or whatever she used that smelt so nice and stroked her hair soothingly with one of his hands.  
  
His other hand was wrapped around her waist, keeping her from rolling over and away from his body while she slept.  
  
She let out a yawn and started to come to when something horrible happened.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"What's the matter Pryde? Can't keep up? That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you were drugged and now the stuff is taking action on your body would it?" Pietro asked innocently with an 'I told you so' smirk, tapping his foot with sarcastic impatience.  
  
He'd told her she wasn't going to make it very far before she started to get weak again. He had to give her props though. They'd been walking for a while now and she had been keeping up with him mostly up until now.  
  
She was dragging her feet along the road, keeping her head up and trying to look as less pathetic and week as possible.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Pietro but like not all of us have super speed." She shot back, getting angry and grumpy that she had to deal with staying alive long enough to get to a payphone AND listen to Pietro say I told you so to her in as many ways possible without actually saying those exact words.  
  
He was persistent when it came to annoying the hell out of her. She'd give him props for that.  
  
"I'm not using my powers genius." He said, emphasizing the sarcasm on the last word by poking his head with his index finger, pointing to the brain.  
  
"Yeah well so what? I'm no that far behind." She mumbled grumpily.  
  
A crack of thunder silenced their petty arguing for a brief minute.  
  
"Looks like the storm is starting up again. I knew it would but I didn't think it'd be this soon." Pietro said, tilting his head to face up at the gray, cloudy skies.  
  
"Oh great. Now I get to die from exhaustion and drown in a puddle. Life is really getting on my nerves this week." She murmured to herself.  
  
Pietro heard her and smirked. "Aw what's the matter Pryde? Oh that's right!" He exclaimed, not waiting for an answer before he continued.  
  
"Kitties don't like getting wet do they?" He asked with a sly smirk.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, now almost caught up with him.  
  
"Oh that is like so original Pietro. Do you know how many times I've heard that one?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sense you've been living in Bayville or sense you were born?" He asked innocently.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question moron." She said.  
  
She then plopped down on the crate he was leaning on, her legs ready to break off.  
  
"Okay breaks over." He announced, standing up straight and continued on his way.  
  
Kitty stared on at him in disbelief. Then when she saw that he was in fact serious, she let out a loud groan and fell back on the crate on her back, her hands cupped and covering the majority of her face.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"So that's the story. What do I do?" Jubilee asked the other girls.  
  
The girls didn't know exactly what to say.  
  
"Well it seems simple enough to me. You like him and he likes you. Tell him how you feel and it'll all be out in the open and all will be right with the world." Tabby said.  
  
"Yeah but there's one problem. We don't know if Bobby feels the same way." Jubilee said.  
  
"Sure he does Jubilee. Haven't you been listening to your own story? He's treating you like you're fragile and breakable and he's there for you when you're hurt." Rahne said.  
  
"That's because we're friends. Or at least according to him we are." Amara replied.  
  
"He's only treating me this way because I got hurt and he probably feels guilty about how I got hurt and he blames himself or something." She said with a little sadness in her voice.  
  
"Well then just tell him and see if he likes you or not." Tabby put in.  
  
"I can't." Jubilee said.  
  
"Sure you can. Just say 'Bobby do you like me because I. . . ." Tabby started.  
  
"No, I mean I can't because once I tell him I can't take it back. If he doesn't feel the same way then he'll probably feel weird around me and I'll loose one of my best friends." Jubilee said.  
  
The girls all sat in silent thought.  
  
"Well at least y' wont be getting anymore of those dreams." Rahne pointed out.  
  
Jubilee blushed at the memory of them.  
  
"Yeah but why would you want to forget them?" Tabby asked, making Jubilee blush harder.  
  
All of a sudden a flushed looking Bobby came bounding down the stairs to a halt in the doorway.  
  
"Oh there you are. I got worried when you weren't in bed. Tell me you didn't walk down here by yourself." He said in between panting and catching his breath.  
  
"Okay I won't tell you." Jubilee said with an innocent smile.  
  
He smacked his head to his forehead. "Jubes you know you should stay in bed. I could have carried you down here if you wanted." He said.  
  
Jubilee blushed at the image of him carrying her down the stairs.  
  
Tabby and Rahne noticed her blush and stood from their seats next to her.  
  
"Well we better go find the guys before they go trash the place without us." Tabby said, grabbing Rahne's arm and dragging her past Bobby.  
  
"I'm sure you two have A LOT to talk about." Tabby said, winking at a startled Bobby.  
  
Jubilee gave them both a 'don't you dare leave me alone with him' look but it was to no avail. They were already gone and Bobby was standing uncomfortably in the doorway, rubbing his left arm unconsciously.  
  
"Hey Jubilee about last night, why did you throw a pillow at my head?" He asked, taking a step back into the now closed door when he noticed the plush pillow's surrounding her on the couch.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, feeling embarrassment and stupidity from last night returning.  
  
'This is not going to go smoothly.' She thought, smiling at Bobby while she tried to come up with something as non-lame as possible for an answer.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Remy's eyes widened at what he saw. As Rogue stirred in her sleep, likely to wake at any moment, Marie, the cat, decided it would be fun to jump up and go to sleep on Rogue's hip.  
  
"Shoo!" He whispered, trying to get the cat off Rogue without waking the girl.  
  
Marie just dropped her tail down beside her and purred softly.  
  
"Shoo! Shoo!" He hissed frantically.  
  
If Rogue woke up to Marie, all the work he'd put into breaking down her walls of security, which were still standing strong, but not as strong as before, would go down the drain. The moment would be over and the romantic atmosphere would be killed.  
  
Plus he'd have a dead cat and a pissed River rat. Two things he really didn't want at the moment.  
  
Marie just looked up at Remy through her green eyes with curiosity. Something most cats never showed.  
  
"Don' look at Remy like dat. He been feedin ya, takin ya in from de cold, lettin' y' sleep in his bed an' afta all dat y' go an' pull sometin like dis. Y' tryin t' ruin Remy's love life?" He asked the cat.  
  
Needless to say, the cat did not answer.  
  
Rogue stirred again but he pulled her head into his chest and she dozed off again from the mesmerizing scent he had.  
  
"Marie y' bes' be movin b' fo' chere wakes up." He hissed.  
  
"Marie move." He told the stubborn cat.  
  
"Move Marie. Now." He said.  
  
"Marie! Marie! Marie!" He whispered as the cat actually acknowledged his presence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue pulled away from her kiss with Remy near the tree. The rain had stopped pouring but she was still soaking wet.  
  
She had a dazed, dreamy look in her eyes and a smile on her mouth. Remy kissed her smiling lips shortly and pulled away from her.  
  
"Y' gonn' have t' wake up sooner o' lata chere." He said, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"But Ah don't wanna." She said with a playful pout.  
  
"Oui, but we all gotta do tings we don' wanna do." He replied, laughing at her childish pout.  
  
"Like what? What do ya not get ta do that ya wanna do so badly in life?" She asked.  
  
He lowered his head and whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her.  
  
"Not begin able t' touch y' o' be wit ya in de real worl'." He whispered.  
  
"But Remy could be wit ya if y' let him chere." He added. She gave a faint smile and rested her head o his shoulder.  
  
"But Ah don't think Ah can. Not yet at least." She said.  
  
He stroked her back, rocking her gently back and forth.  
  
"Den don' rush it. Take y' time an' when y' feel betta bout it den you come n' get Remy. He'll be waitin fo' ya." He said, embracing her in a hug, but still keeping the movement going and her head on his chest.  
  
"But how will Ah know when its time? When Ah'm ready Ah mean." She asked, lifting her head.  
  
She made eye contact with him and their orbs stayed locked.  
  
"You'll know petite. Trust Remy when he says you'll know." He whispered.  
  
Rogue was about to ask him to make the answer a little less vague when they heard a voice in the far off distance somewhere.  
  
"Marie!" It called in a long voice.  
  
"Marrrriiiiiiiiieeeeee!" It called again.  
  
"Looks like our time is up mon amour." He said, kissing her lightly on the forehead before letting go and walking backwards smoothly.  
  
She noticed that his figure was fading in the air like it was slowly disappearing.  
  
She sighed happily with satisfaction and closed her eyes with a smile, taking in a deep breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remy had been whispering the cat's name over and over again for about two minutes. He'd learned a while ago that this was the sure fire way to get her attention.  
  
Remy called her until she pranced over to him and he whispered something in French like 'go bother Piotr' and surprisingly enough the cat pounced off the bed and scampered into the next room through the door that was thankfully ajar.  
  
Remy let out a sigh of relief when his plan worked and then he felt Rogue turning in his arms.  
  
"Mrfle." Was all he heard from the girl as his shirt-clad chest muffled her words like a pillow. A very comfortable pillow at that.  
  
He smiled and turned her over so she was looking up at the ceiling now, his face peering over her.  
  
She yawned and blinked away the sleep in her eyes, still smiling. Then she noticed something. She was lying in a bed with Remy and she had just now been awake enough to fully realize it.  
  
She opened her mouth instinctively at let out a brief scream that was muffled by a big, gloved hand over her mouth. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Gambit.  
  
Remy pulled her into his arms once again, ignoring her half-hearted protests and kept his other hand over her mouth. He had yet to open his eyes sense she woke up.  
  
"Shhh. Remy be cova'd chere, y' don' have t' worry bout y' powas. An' besides, y' may be up an' awake but Remy tinks de ottas, an' himself, woul' like t' sleep in an' enjoy de quiet fo' a lil longa." He said, slowly removing his hand from her mouth and wrapping it around her waist with the other one.  
  
Rogue didn't say anything and after a few attempts at squirming away from him, finding that, to her annoyance, he liked it, she gave up and rested in his embrace.  
  
"So what'd y' dream about petite?" He asked.  
  
"You." Rogue said in a quiet voice sense she'd just woken up.  
  
She suddenly realized that she had told him the truth and her eyes widened, her body tensed in his arms and her face was redder then a tomato.  
  
She heard Remy let out a laugh that unfortunately made her heart do vault in her chest and fluttered.  
  
"Ah mean. . . ." She said over his laugh, trying to fix the mess she'd made.  
  
"Jus' wonderin petite, but did y' do anyting wit Remy, o' to Remy in dis dream o' yo's?" He asked innocently, a smile plastered on his face. He'd turned her around so she was facing him and she saw her blushing clearly.  
  
Rogue scowled at him for his insinuation, even though it was somewhat correct. Then she smirked and got an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah actually, Ah did." She said coolly.  
  
Remy stopped laughing and looked at her. He knew the first time it was an accident, but what was going on in that head of hers this time?  
  
"Really?" He asked, a small smile tugging on his face. She would most likely throw a pillow at him or say 'NO Ah was just kiddin y' dirty Cajun!' at him but she didn't.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah. Ah rememba this dream real well. It had me." She told him.  
  
"You." She continued, gently poking him in the chest with her index finger seductively.  
  
"Rope, handcuffs, a bed sheet. . . ." She said in a suggestive tone to get the point across to him. She was now only inches away from his face when she finished.  
  
"And a railroad track that Ah tied ya ta and gagged ya with the sheet while the train turned the corner with Logan steerin the thing." She said in a normal, non-seductive tone before backing her head away from his and laughing at the sequence of faces he'd gone through in the past ten seconds.  
  
First he had a smile and intrigued eyes. Then he went from that to confusion, to surprise, to wincing at the thought of Wolverine being the one who held Gambit's life in his hand.  
  
"Aw chere dat wasn' nice." He said, mock pouting.  
  
"Yeah well it wasn't exactly fine n' dandy when ya crept inta bed while Ah was sleepin." She shot back.  
  
"Well Remy sure liked it." He said.  
  
"Sides, he wasn' de one tryin ta burry his head in mon chest." He replied. She blushed furiously, recalling the event. "Not dat he minded none." He added, winking.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Not mah fault. In mah defense it was cause Ah was dreamin." She said before she could think not to.  
  
"Ah oui, de dream. N' what happened in dis dream o' yo's fille?" He asked.  
  
Rogue mentally smacked herself and threw herself into a wall for bringing up what he'd forgotten.  
  
"Well Ah don't really remember much cause Ah've been awake a while so its all a big blur." She lied, avoiding his face.  
  
"But Ah do rememba one thing. Right before Ah woke up somebody was callin mah name. It seemed weird. Like it was a real person calling my name inside the dream. You weren't doing it were you?" She asked.  
  
"Non chere. Remy wasn' callin y' name. Did de person in de dream sound like Remy?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. It did actually." She answered.  
  
"Well Remy didn' say Rogue while y' were asleep so y' musta jus' been dreamin it." He said simply.  
  
"Yeah but Ah didn't hear em' say Rogue. Ah. . . ." Rogue stopped herself before she could continue thankfully.  
  
"Come again petite?" He asked, though he'd heard it loud and clear. He knew her real name wasn't Rogue. He just didn't know what it was, and didn't really care. But now that he saw that she was hiding from her name, or hiding it from others, he just had to know all about it.  
  
"Nothin." She murmured.  
  
"Don' make Remy tickle it outta ya." He smirked.  
  
She stared, wide eyed at him.  
  
"What did ya just say?" She asked, recalling how he'd done just that in her dream.  
  
"Every girl's got a ticklish spot mon chere." He said, tightening his grip on her.  
  
"Now all Remy's gotta do is find yo's." He smirked evilly.  
  
She realized he hadn't meant to repeat what she'd dreamed and he was oblivious to her surprised reaction to the coincidence.  
  
Then the last thing he said sunk into her mind. She knew he was fully aware of her powers. Did this moron have a death wish or something?  
  
"Oh no you don't." She said, trying to pull out of his grip.  
  
She got free from his arms for a second and was about to slide out of the bed because she was the one on the outer side of it but before she could, he tumbled over her, not even putting any weight on her, just getting over her body and landed where she wanted to be, blocking her exit.  
  
They had now switched places in the bed and Remy was starting to have fun. He grinned at her with a gleam in his red on black eyes, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her.  
  
"Does mon chere have a lil secret?" He asked.  
  
"Mah whole life is a secret Swamp Rat. And Ah intend on keepin' it under pad lock and key." She shot back in reply.  
  
"Well den it be a good ting dat dis Cajun be a teif an' knows how ta pick locks." He replied coolly.  
  
"So what should Remy get outta y' first petite? Y' name. . . . o' ya ticklish spot?" He asked, smiling widely.  
  
"Neither." She said, sticking her tongue out at him diving under the covers, throwing them over her head so Remy couldn't see her.  
  
He laughed at her childish antics and lifted the blanket, tilting his head down.  
  
"Y' gon' have ta come outta dere sooner o' lata chere." He said into the tented area of the blankets.  
  
"Not on ya life." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Well den Remy guess if y' aint gonna come out den he's gon' have ta come in." He said, smirking before pulling the blankets up over his own head and joining her.  
  
He caught her by the waist and started tickling her.  
  
"So now dat Remy knows ya be ticklish all ova, how bout we start ta work on y' name?" He asked, brushing his finely gloved hands against the bare skin on her stomach under her shirt, barely touching her at all but getting the laughs and giggles out of her none the less.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Alright Kurt I'll clear the fog. You keep an eye out for anyone coming." Storm said, rising up into the air, letting her feet leave the ground slightly.  
  
After the fog was cleared the two mutants saw that there was indeed a very large hole in the middle of the dock.  
  
They also noticed Amara's comlink and piece of her uniform caught on the edge of the snapped wood.  
  
"Here could she be?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't know Kurt. But from the way these currents are taking her I'd say either out to sea or somewhere else near here." She said, worry dripping n her voice.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
RING RING!!  
  
The shrill ringing of the phone echoed through the room that Tabby and the others were in, waiting for Jubilee and Bobby to have their 'talk' and glad that they were because all of them, the boys and girls alike, were getting fed up with the two of them and their hormonal disaster.  
  
~Ring Ring~  
  
"Tabby get the phone." Sam said.  
  
~Ring Ring~  
  
"Evan get the phone." Tabby said.  
  
~Ring Ring~  
  
"Ray get the phone." Evan said. ~Ring Ring~  
  
"Rahne get the phone." Ray said.  
  
~Ring Ring~  
  
"Jamie get the phone." Rahne said.  
  
"Okay." Jamie answered, hopping off the stool he was on and going over to the phone.  
  
~Ring-~  
  
"Xavier institute for gifted youngsters. Jamie speaking." He said in the polite way Miss Munroe had taught him.  
  
Jamie heard a click and the line was dead on the other side.  
  
"Hello?" Jamie asked into the receiver. No one answered.  
  
The twelve year old shrugged and put the phone back on the hook. He then went back to his seat on the stool and watched Sam and Ray see who could stuff the most jalapeno peppers in his mouth.  
  
Sam, being from the south, was of course winning with a whopping ten peppers while Ray's mouth was on fire after only three.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Pietro was waiting for Kitty on the curb while she leaned against the tree a few yards away.  
  
They had already tried to call the mansion but after letting the phone ring for a few minutes they gave up and figured the X-men were either out looking for Rogue and Kitty or in a danger room session.  
  
"Come on Pryde. I wanna make it back to the bus before it starts raining on us." Pietro called.  
  
Kitty glared daggers at him, blowing the stray hair out of her face that was hanging down from the running she'd had to do to keep up.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez! You can be like so impatient sometimes!" She snapped at him, slouching down against the tree.  
  
"You know you could always admit that the drug is too much for you and I could just carry you back. We'd be there in five seconds flat." He said.  
  
"No! I don't need you to carry me because I don't feel any drugs kicking in." She lied.  
  
"Sure they aren't." He said skeptically.  
  
He was about to keep walking when he saw a flash of lightening light up in the sky followed by a few rounds of thunder. Then, before either of them knew it, a bolt of lightening came crashing down to the earth and hit the tree Kitty was standing under.  
  
She screamed and was about to phase when she felt a strong gust of wind come by her and lift her into the air.  
  
She didn't realize until after she was a few yards away from the now burning tree that it was Pietro who had gotten her out of the way of the tree in time and was now holding her bridal style. Her arms were wrapped around his neck so she didn't fall.  
  
"Wow! I now have a new fear and respect for Storm." Kitty said, staring wide eyed at the damage done from the lightening.  
  
"Now will you please admit you can't walk on your own?" Pietro asked.  
  
Kitty sighed and was about to say no when she caught sight of the tree once again and the rain started to drip down faster and faster onto the two teens.  
  
"Fine." She caved, holding on tighter to his neck as she felt a gust of wind go through her hair and face while he ran with her in his arms back to the bus.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Done people! Very long chapter. Well at least I thought it was. Was it okay? Cajun Spices is coming up THIS SATURDAY!!!!!! REMY GALORE!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay I hope you guyz liked the chapter.  
  
Something you should know though, I don't like typing the word 'tickle' or tickling, ticklish, tickled, tickles, and so on. But I do it for you guyz anyways. Just letting you know. Its on my 'I don't like to type these words in my fanfics' list. :P  
  
Review with comments and questions and all that. This wasn't my favorite chapter but I have a lot going on right now so my mind is elsewhere. I hope it wasn't totally disappointing to you guyz though.  
  
Review now plz! -AngieX 


	12. Pain to the Acolyte Boys

Pain to the Acolyte Boys  
  
Kitty and Pietro made it into the bus just as the rain started to pour down in buckets. Pietro, though fast as he was, had gotten drenched while keeping Kitty fairly dry in his arms.  
  
The rain soaked his already tight fitting shirt and outlined his muscular chest, making Kitty blush and gawk every time she got a glance at him.  
  
"Well I see you two got caught in the rain." Piotr said, looking up from his book. He had woken up and was now reading a novel while John slept silently, save for the occasional mumbling in his sleep.  
  
Colossus noticed Kitty looking down at Pietro's chest every few seconds when the boy wasn't looking and she blushed profusely when she was caught, looking away so the tall Russian couldn't see her crimson face.  
  
She noticed that she was still in Pietro's arms. It felt weird, but now it was in a good sort of way instead of the bad weird like before. She had her arms still clinging to his neck so she wouldn't fall, not that he'd actually let her drop.  
  
"Um. . . . Pietro?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" He asked, not looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Do you think you could maybe like put me down?" She asked.  
  
Pietro flushed when he noticed he was still holding her bridal style and he also picked up on the smirk and muffled laugh the Russian had let slip out at her comment.  
  
Pietro regained his cool and opened his arms, dropping her carelessly to the floor. She had chosen that second to let go of his neck so she fell roughly on her butt.  
  
"Like thanks a lot." She grumbled from the floor as the two boys looked down at her.  
  
"No problem." The Speedster said, sitting down on the chair and putting his feet up on the small table in front of him.  
  
Piotr eyed him curiously.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go like see if Rogue is awake or not." Kitty said, walking toward the door to the other room.  
  
"Fine by me." Pietro said in a tone that suggested he couldn't care less if she decided to hurl herself off a cliff at the moment.  
  
Kitty's face flashed a hurt expression at his tone but it was gone in an instant and he hadn't caught it. Piotr however, had.  
  
When she quietly opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her Piotr raised an eyebrow quizzically at Pietro, staring at him in thought.  
  
"What!?" Pietro snapped at the older mutant's staring.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Piotr said quickly, returning to his novel.  
  
"Just thought you'd want to be nicer to the girl if you wanted her to like you." He said, not looking up from his book.  
  
"What!?" Pietro asked a little louder then he'd meant.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Piotr said once more, not meeting eyes with the speed demon.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kitty slowly peeked into the dim-lit room and saw that it was empty. She then noticed the lump under the blankets on the bed and realized it had to be Rogue.  
  
She slowly and quietly walked over to the bed, about to tap Rogue's form gently to wake her up.  
  
She her hand was inches from the lump when it moved around.  
  
"Gambit get ya filthy hands off meh." Rogue's muffled voice said from beneath the blankets as the lump moved and became to different lumps.  
  
Kitty's eyes widened and before she knew what she was doing she took the hardback encyclopedia and slammed in over the bigger of the two lumps.  
  
"Get off of her you creep." Kitty exclaimed as he hit the lump that was Gambit for a second time.  
  
A muffled grunt and an 'Ow!' could be heard from underneath the quilts followed by a few choice words that Kitty couldn't decipher because they were in another language.  
  
Colossus and Pietro rushed into the room when they heard Kitty's angry and somewhat astonished voice from the other room. They stood behind her and looked at the two lumps she was staring at.  
  
"What's that?" Colossus asked, referring to the lumps.  
  
Before Kitty could answer, the covers lifted off the two lumps revealing a somewhat shocked Rogue and a severely pissed and confused Remy who was rubbing his head. She had apparently gotten him right on the scull both times.  
  
"Did that answer your question?" Pietro asked, smirking.  
  
"Now why'd ya go an' do dat petite? Remy was jus' havin a lil fun." Remy sulked, still massaging his head.  
  
"Yeah well I think you've like had enough fun for a while." Kitty said, raising the book up over her head again.  
  
"Okay, okay. No need t' get violent petite." He said, putting his hands up in defense and climbing out of the bed, leaving Rogue smirking.  
  
Rogue all of a sudden burst into laughter. The others looked at her strangely like she was crazy.  
  
She stopped laughing and saw the dumbfounded looks on their faces, which made her laugh even harder.  
  
"Like what's so funny Rogue?" Kitty asked, confused more then ever now.  
  
After Rogue calmed herself and stopped laughing, she looked up at her friend and took a deep breath.  
  
"Think about it. If Gambit gets all hurt and wimpy when Kitty tries ta hurt him, Ah wonder how he's gonna do when Logan gets to him after all this." Rogue explained.  
  
Kitty grinned along with Pietro and Piotr, who smiled slightly.  
  
Remy however let out a very audible gulp at her words.  
  
"Yeah like he's totally gonna make Gambit into Cajun shish cabob after he finds out what Gambit was doing." Kitty said, giggling at the expression on Remy's face.  
  
"Oh yeah man, I completely forgot about Wolverine. You're gonna die when Roguey tells him what you've been doing." Pietro told his friend, giving him a pat on the back.  
  
"Maybe we shoul' talk bout sometin else now non?" Remy suggested, tugging on the collar of his shirt because of how hot he was getting at the subject of him getting sliced and diced.  
  
"Ah'm gettin' outta this bed and stretchin mah legs." Rogue announced, yawning and reaching her arms into the air, stretching, showing off her midriff.  
  
Remy stared at her until she snapped her fingers in his face, snapping him out of his trance.  
  
"Hey Cajun, didn't anybody ever tell ya, it aint nice ta stare." She said, walking past him and swinging her hips in the process. Remy watched her backside as she left the room and smiled.  
  
"Ah told ya not ta stare Swamp Rat." She said, without even turning around.  
  
Remy didn't look away or blush or anything. He just grinned from ear to ear at her as she retreated with Kitty at her heals.  
  
Pietro let out a long, low whistle.  
  
"Somebody's got it bad." He said to Gambit.  
  
"Yeah, an' yo' one t' talk homme." Remy said, noticing how Pietro too was checking out another certain X-girl.  
  
"What?" Pietro asked as the other two boys smirked at him.  
  
"Yeah so she's a little hot. Anybody with eyes could see that. But it doesn't mean I like her or anything!" Pietro said, storming off into the room where Rogue and Kitty were.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Alright Kurt, now let's not panic. I'm sure Amara is fine. She's very capable of handling herself in a situation like this." Storm said, though not fully believing herself.  
  
"Zen vhere is she?" He asked, looking across the murky waters.  
  
"I don't know, but we will find her." Ororro said confidently. Her coolness and level-headedness made Kurt feel a little better but not much.  
  
"Great, so now ve've lost Kitty, Rogue, ond now Amara. How could zings possibly get any vorse?" Kurt asked, throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
A perceptible clicking sound of a rifle being loaded was heard followed by the gruff voice of a man.  
  
"Freeze muties."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Logan did you find the girls yet?" Hank asked through the link.  
  
"No not yet. Cyclops and Red are both here lookin with me though so that should help." He answered.  
  
"Alright. Well report back if you have any new information and we'll do the same." Hank said over the static.  
  
"Will do." Logan said, ending the conversation and closing his end of the com link.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rogue and Kitty both stared intently at Pyro's sleeping form.  
  
"What'dya think he's dreamin about?" Rogue asked her friend.  
  
"The boys said he always dreamed about girls when he talked in his sleep so my bet is on that." Kitty answered.  
  
The other three boys sat and or stood in the corner, watching the girls.  
  
"How does Pyro get all de attention from de femmes when de homme ain' even awake!?" Remy asked.  
  
"Maybe you're just loosing your touch 'Swamp Rat'. Pietro said, making fun of Rogue's name for him.  
  
"Hey Speedy, Ah'm the only one who calls him that ya hear?" Rogue said, turning to face the boys.  
  
"Aw chere, Remy didn' know y' cared." Remy remarked.  
  
"Don't get ya hopes up Swamp Rat. Ah just don't like people usin mah material." She said coolly.  
  
"Sure chere. What eva y' say." Remy said, beginning to shuffle a deck of cards expertly without really paying attention to them.  
  
"Mphmrfle" Pyro said into his pillow. He turned over in his sleep so he was facing the ceiling.  
  
"I wonder what 'lucky girl' Pyro has his eyes on." Kitty said sarcastically, not able to stifle her giggle.  
  
"Probably just dreamin about a lighter or somethin." Rogue mused.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right. I mean I haven't heard him say any actual words or anything." Kitty said.  
  
All of a sudden their small conversation was interrupted by John letting out a mumbled sentence that was still hearable by the people on the bus, unfortunately for him.  
  
"Mmm. You can light my fire any day Amara!" He said in a very slight husky voice.  
  
Rogue and Kitty stopped laughing when he talked and they both gaped at him, shocked and dumbfounded.  
  
Piotr, Remy and Pietro were now watching intently to see what would happen. They didn't know what was going on, but whatever John had said had gotten the girls shaken up.  
  
"You don't think. . . ." Kitty started.  
  
"No. . .no it can't be. Ah mean of all thah girls in thah world he'd dream about. . . ." Rogue stopped midway in sentence, still as shocked as kitty.  
  
Both the girl's eyes were still wide in surprise.  
  
"But Rogue." Kitty began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Exactly like how many girls named Amara do you like think there are around here?" Kitty asked, looking toward the other girl.  
  
"One." Rogue said in what sounded awfully close to a growl.  
  
"Now wait Rogue, we should probably get the story straight first." Kitty said.  
  
"That Ah can do." Rogue said, removing her right glove and quickly tapping Pyro on the face.  
  
"Hey she can't do that!" Pietro exclaimed.  
  
"Relax Maximoff. The Professor told her if she absorbed someone just a little while they were dreaming that she'd get their dreams instead of their memories, which is why you need to shut up so she can concentrate and pull away before she gets anymore then the dream." Kitty explained.  
  
"So she can control her powers?" Remy asked with a little hope.  
  
"No. Just transfer them to do other things if she concentrates really hard. Plus she has to have a good idea of what they're dreaming about." Kitty explained.  
  
"Merde." Remy mumbled. He was hoping she could touch.  
  
Rogue pulled away a millisecond after she'd tapped him and staggered back a bit. She shut her eyes and replayed the dream he was having in her own head.  
  
The mutants stared at her intently, waiting for her to say or do something.  
  
Suddenly her eyes shot open and they all leapt back.  
  
"Well?" Kitty asked.  
  
Rogue answered by scowling and glaring at John's sleeping form.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Kitty said, and Rogue nodded.  
  
The next thing the three boys knew. . . WHAM!  
  
Kitty and Rogue had both taken pillows and swung them down hard at John who woke with an oof, ow and a "bloody hell Sheilas What's wrong with you lot?"  
  
"You Perv!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"She's fourteen ya nit!" Rogue scolded, hurling the pillow at him once more.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Kitty continued.  
  
"She's you're enemy. And did Ah mention she's FOURTEEN!?" Rogue exclaimed again.  
  
"Ow!" A pillow was stuffed in his face.  
  
"Bloody" Another pillow.  
  
"Hell." And another pillow.  
  
"What are you talking-" And another.  
  
"About?" And another.  
  
"Easy dere chere. Remy tinks Johns learned his lesson non?" Remy said, wrapping his arms around Rogue's waist and pulling her into him, away from the dazed Pyro.  
  
"Pietro a little help here!" John said as Kitty continued to pummel him with a smaller pillow.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Pietro asked, clearly amused as Kitty beat up the older boy with the cushion.  
  
"Any. . . Ow! Thing!" John said.  
  
Pietro sighed tiredly and walked over to Kitty who was unaware of his presence.  
  
"Uh, Kitty?" He said, avoiding her small wrath.  
  
"What?" She asked, a little fuming.  
  
"Uh. . ." Pietro looked around quickly and picked up a pillow that was three times the size of the one she was currently using to beat John with.  
  
"Here you go. This should be more effective." Pietro said, handing her the pillow.  
  
"WHAT!?" Pyro exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks." Kitty said, getting an evil grin.  
  
"I thought you said you'd help!" John exclaimed as Pietro stood back and watched Kitty with amusement.  
  
"No, You said for me to do anything. So I did." Pietro said, trying to contain his smile.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Get away from my fishing boat you freaks." The gruff man demanded, shining a flashlight in their faces.  
  
Kurt looked to Storm for an answer.  
  
"Please sir, we are just looking for our lost friend." Storm tried to explain.  
  
"Another mutie? Get off my dock." The man said harshly.  
  
"Come on Kurt, we'll have to walk up the beach and rent a boat." Storm said, walking in the direction away from the man's boat.  
  
Kurt just stood where he was however. "But von't zat take anozer hour at least?" Kurt asked.  
  
Storm sighed. "Yes Kurt, but it's the only way without using one of the rental boats here and they're not going to let us." Storm said, continuing on her walk.  
  
Kurt just stood there. "Get lost you furry freak." The man said when Kurt didn't move.  
  
Kurt looked at the man sadly and turned on his holowatch.  
  
"Kurt come on." Storm called.  
  
"No." He said, walking over to the man.  
  
"Kurt?" Storm asked.  
  
"Listen you. My friend is out zere all alone. Yes she is a mutant but she is also only fourteen years old. She could be in trouble or drowning right now ond if you don't let us rent one of your boats I might loose her forever. Please sir, I am truly sorry if you do not like mutants but I can't loose my friend. I've already lost so much because of this mutant issue. Don't take away my chance to save a girl's life as well." Kurt pleaded with puppy dog eyes and truly honest, pathetic tone in his voice.  
  
Kurt stared into the man's eyes and Storm kept looking from Kurt to the man in surprise at the teen's heart filled words.  
  
The man broke away from his glare and his face softened to a sympathetic look.  
  
The man looked Kurt in the eyes again and sighed in an exasperated defeat.  
  
"Here." The man said finally tossing Kurt a set of keys. Kurt was about to catch them with his tail but thought it best not to.  
  
Kurt looked from the keys in his hands to the older man in confusion.  
  
The older man looked around as if checking to see if they were alone before speaking.  
  
"The keys go to the rental at the end of the docks. It's a speedboat but she's not the fastest in these waters. It's the best I've got so hurry up and go find your friend. I want the boat back by morning." The man explained, addressing Storm for the last part.  
  
"Yes, thank you so much for your help." Storm said graciously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well the boy said something that made me want to give you another chance so don't go proving me wrong by not bringing it back in time." The man said gruffly.  
  
Ororro smiled warmly at the man and thanked him once again.  
  
"Well I'd better get back to work. Gotta have this fishing boat fixed in half an hour or I loose a whole load of fish." The man said pointing to the ship with the huge hole in it.  
  
"Miss Munroe he'll never get it done in time. Can't you just. . . you know." Kurt whispered, twirling his fingers in the air.  
  
Storm nodded. "Erm. . . Perhaps I can be of assistance." Ororro said, stepping up next to the man examining the gaping hole in his fishing boat.  
  
"Yeah? Your power have anything to do with fixing boats?" The man asked sarcastically, only it was more to himself then anyone else.  
  
"Not exactly. But I can do this." Storm said, and without anymore warning she nodded to Kurt who told the man to hold onto something. The man held onto the dock as a gust of wind came while the white haired woman levitated above them. Her eyes changed to completely white and the water started swirling around.  
  
"What the Hell is she doing?" The man yelled over the winds.  
  
"Just vatch." Kurt told him.  
  
The two males watched as the wind got stronger and the water lifted. Then all of a sudden a huge amount of water was thrown into his fishing net by the wind and then the winds calmed and Ororro stopped levitating, returning to her normal eye color.  
  
"Is that enough?" Storm asked.  
  
The man turned and gaped, his mouth hung open in amazement at what he saw.  
  
His biggest fishing net was filled with hundreds of fish.  
  
"How-How did you do that? Why did you do that?" The man asked, still staring in amazement.  
  
"It is my power. My gift. And as for why I did it, you helped us, so we helped you. Not all mutants use their powers against human kind. In fact very few do compared to those who spend their lives training to protect humans and hiding from them all at the same time." Storm explained.  
  
The man nodded in understanding.  
  
Storm turned to leave when she heard him say it.  
  
"Thank you. I guess this does prove not all mutants are bad." The man said.  
  
"Exactly." Storm said, before accompanying Kurt who was untying the rope connecting the boat to the dock.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
DONE CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Okay I know there wasn't any Jubby or any appearances from any of the newer characters actually but don't worry. I didn't forget them. They'll be in the next chapter. Oh and you know what else will be in the next chapter???? Something VERY important! It's . . . . .***************  
  
Haha! I'm mean I know, You'll have to read the next chapter to see what the important thing is, but trust me, it is big. At least I think it is.  
  
How'd you guyz like it?  
  
Any complaints? Any questions? Any comments? Review ASAP okay!  
  
Not sure when I'll be able to update again but I'll try to do it soon. Plus I still have my other fic that I haven't updated in a while. Sorry for those of you who read my other fic. I'll update ASAP! Keep reading and reviewing! -AngieX 


	13. Too Friendly

CHAPTER 13 Too Friendly  
  
John bolted out the door of the bus and slammed the door shut quickly as a pillow went flying toward his head.  
  
"Bloody mad those Sheilas are. How was I supposed ta know the girl was an X-man? Or that she was fourteen for that matter." John grumbled to himself.  
  
The rain had stopped to the point where it was merely a drizzle. They were still parked right near the beach so he stepped into the sand and looked out at the ocean as the sun began to rise in the background.  
  
It was beautiful. Kind of reminded him of fire. Of course when he thought about it, everything reminded him of fire. He wondered momentarily weather or not that was a bad thing but scolded himself for thinking such a thing soon after.  
  
It was still a little dark out and raindrops fell from the sky above him occasionally so when he lit his lighter he was sure to cup his hand over the flame so it wouldn't go out when he wasn't paying attention.  
  
After about five minutes he actually became bored of the flame in his hands, which needless to say, worried him a bit. That didn't usually, or ever really happen.  
  
So why was it happening to him now? Could it be because his mind was stuck on a certain newly teenage X-girl? No it couldn't be.  
  
The many pillows had knocked some sense into him for the time being, so why did he still have this certain yearning for fire? Not just any old flame, but hers. Her fire.  
  
John sighed out of boredom and flipped his lighter open and shut repeatedly. His lighter stopped closing suddenly when something caught his attention.  
  
(AN: Hmmm wonder what that could be.)  
  
He thought he saw a rather large clump of seaweed or something washing up on the beech but what got his attention was the small glint it gave off for a brief second. If John had looked in the other direction for a second or blinked he would have missed it completely.  
  
Being bored out of his mind, the pyromaniac decided to investigate what the glint might be. He stepped onto the cold sand as his shoes sunk into it in each step he took.  
  
He got close to the water to the point where the waves were mere inches away from lapping over his feet before getting pulled back out to sea. He really didn't want to get wet.  
  
He tilted his head at the clump and realized that the glistening object that had caught his attention was a necklace. A simple gold chain.  
  
What really got his attention at this point though was what the chain was connected to. He hadn't realized it at first because it was all tangled in fishing net but now he saw clearly that the chain was connected to a person. A girl at that, no more then a teen.  
  
Pyro shot into the ocean and waded into the icy saltwater until he was soaked up to his knees and his pants were heavy, sagging and weighing him down from being soaked. He grabbed the girl who was still tangled in a mess of nets and dragged her back onto the beech.  
  
John frantically looked around for anyone else to help because he wasn't exactly the hero type and didn't really know what to do in this situation but no one was in sight and there wasn't enough time to go back to the bus to get Remy or Piotr. She wasn't breathing.  
  
He turned her over and pulled out a Swiss Army pocketknife from his back pocket and flipped it open, revealing many sharp and small appliances. The knife was all he carried around besides his trusty lighter and at the moment he was very glad of it.  
  
He used the knife to cut through the ropes of the netting until the girl was at least untangled. She had been lying on her stomach but now that the nets were off of her he was able to turn her over on her back.  
  
He gently rolled her limp body over and froze at what he saw. It was her. The girl that had been visiting him in his dreams and getting the crap beaten out of his with pillows because of it. It was the young teen that he'd run into at the pizza palace only a day ago. The one who turned out to be his enemy. It was Amara.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"I don't see her." Kurt said, looking over the edge of the boat and out into the waters.  
  
"Kurt I'm sorry but we need to get this boat back to the docks soon. We need to turn back." Ororro told him, though not wanting to give up herself.  
  
"But ve have to keep looking. Ve already lost Keety ond Rogue. I don't vant to get them back just to lose somevone else." He protested, looking down into the dark water frantically.  
  
"I know Kurt, but we can continue the search another way. We have to get back now. It's the responsible thing to do." Storm said, turning the boat around and putting a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.  
  
"No. The responsible thing would be to not have lost my teammate in the first place. I'm going back to the jet incase she's there." Kurt said, shrugging her hand away and porting out of sight before Storm could say anything else.  
  
She sighed solemnly and closed her eyes. 'Goddess let them all be okay. For their sake and the sake of the others.' She prayed silently thinking that all the tension of the events going on were not doing the team good.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"So let me get this straight." Bobby said, trying to sort what he'd just been told out.  
  
He was now sitting next to Jubilee a little to close for her comfort without him realizing it and looking at her curiously confused.  
  
Jubilee had a look of absolute dread mixed with her not wanting to be here.  
  
'Anywhere but here. I'd be anywhere but here right now but NOT HERE!' She screamed at herself in her head.  
  
"You had a dream." He started.  
  
'Africa! Zimbabwe! Area 51! The freaking North Pole for all I care! Just not here!' She yelled in her head.  
  
"Dreams plural." She interrupted, correcting the number of dreams.  
  
"Right. Dream-S." He said, emphasizing on the S in the word.  
  
"Right." She agreed.  
  
"And in the dreams I kissed you. . . . and you hit me with a pillow because of it?" He questioned.  
  
"No. Not exactly." She said, making the no drag out a little longer the other words subconsciously, averting his eyes.  
  
"No?" He asked, trying to find her hidden orbs.  
  
"No." She repeated.  
  
"It was more like. . ." She sighed. He was not going to make this easy for her.  
  
"Like?" He asked after she paused in silence for a minute.  
  
"Like after the kiss you said something, and then you left me all alone, and then I got mad at you." She explained.  
  
"Oh, but then when did you hit me with the pillow in the dream?" He asked.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and gathered herself again.  
  
"I didn't actually hit you in the dreams. I thought I was dreaming when you came into my room and then I decided to hit you because you hadn't left yet and you were talking like you did in the dreams and I was mad at you. . .or dream you rather, and so, yeah." She told him.  
  
"Oh." He said simply, obviously trying to sort things out in his head.  
  
"Which brings me to MY question." She said, her eyes narrowing in curiosity a bit.  
  
"Which would be?" He asked, not really paying attention.  
  
"What were you trying to say when you came into my room last night? Unless it was about you and Amara hooking up because if it was then I think I'd much rather hear about it from a girl's point of view." She babbled, not realizing what she'd said about Amara and Bobby until it was too late and then she just had to make it look like it was on purpose and she was totally cool with the idea, even if she did hate it with a fiery passion.  
  
"Wait! Whoa! Red light there Jubes." He said, stopping her and finally looking into her eyes, trying but unable to read her.  
  
"What about me and Amara?" He asked.  
  
"Amara and I." She corrected, trying to change the subject.  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes at her grammar check but didn't dwell on it like she'd hoped.  
  
"Whatever. What are talking about?" He asked.  
  
"You and Amara are like going on or something right?" She asked, though thinking she already knew the answer.  
  
"What!? No!" He exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense. "Wait a minute. You thought that. . ." He trailed off, a huge grin plastering his face. The grin was broken in a matter of seconds as a flood of laughter came on of his mouth.  
  
"What's so funny Bobby Drake?" She asked, a little annoyed, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Amara-" More laughter filled the air.  
  
"And-" And more.  
  
"Me!?" And even more, harder then before.  
  
"What's so funny about that?" She asked, pursing her lips.  
  
Bobby wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. His sides had begun to hurt but he got control of himself, for the most part that is.  
  
"Jubes, Amara isn't the kind of girl I'm into. She's more the sisterly type. You of all people should know that. You're my best friend." He said, containing his laughter.  
  
"Right. Best friend." She said with a little disappointment, looking down at her hands.  
  
Bobby noticed her change. "Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, no. Just feeling kind of stupid for thinking you and Amara would, you know." She said.  
  
"Right." He agreed.  
  
Bobby was very thankful she had mentioned Amara because it had appeared to get him off the hook for telling her what he wanted to say the night before but chickened out.  
  
So Bobby what did you want to talk about with me last night?" She asked.  
  
Bobby flinched. 'No such luck.' He grumpily thought, swearing to himself for speaking too soon.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Jean, Scott and Logan walked many stores lined together on the busy shopping street, making their way through the crowds of people that were window shopping.  
  
"Well at least we know that they aren't driving the jeep anymore." Jean said to her superior.  
  
"Yeah, but now that narrows it down to the other million cars around here they could be in." Logan remarked sourly.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to keep looking." Jean said determined.  
  
"Right Scott?" She asked, looking for back up.  
  
"Scott?" She called after not getting an answer.  
  
Logan and Jean turned to see that Scott was not behind them anymore.  
  
"Cyclops!" Logan shouted over the busy people.  
  
"Over here guys. I think you two should take a look at this." He called, waving his hands in the air over all the people. He was standing in front of the window of the electronics store's window, looking at something in it.  
  
"Scott this really isn't the time to be Christmas shopping." Jean scolded.  
  
"I know that. I'm talking about this." He said, pointing to the television in the window's display case. It was turned on and set to a local news station.  
  
"Listen to this." Scott said, ushering the other two closer to the window so they could hear.  
  
*** It appears that a rather out of the ordinary robbery has taken place. A trailer was taken from the parking lot of the dealership last night. The only thing left in its place was, oddly enough, the King of hearts card belonging to a deck of playing cards. There are no clues or suspects as of now but we'll be sure to keep you updated. Back to you at the station Kent.***  
  
"A robbery and a King of hearts. Hmm wonder who that could be." Scott said sarcastically.  
  
"Well at least we've narrowed the search down. Now we just have to be on the look out for a trailer in this little town." Jean said.  
  
"Yeah, but so is every cop in the state for car theft." Logan growled, fighting the urge to pop out his claws because they were in public.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Pietro sat down on the couch and Kitty sat next to him. She was thoroughly drained and her little pillow fight, or rather attack because he hadn't returned the blows, and was already dead tired to begin with. She felt like she was going to pass out on the nice soft couch and she would have been overjoyed to do so if Pietro hadn't sat down directly where her head wanted to be.  
  
She mumbled something under her breath about her stupid luck with stupid speedy teenagers and their lousy timing while situating herself in an upright, sitting position.  
  
She kept blinking rapidly as the drowsiness threatened to take over her entire body.  
  
Pietro leaned back and stretched his arms as he watched in amusement as Rogue tried to get free from Remy's grasp and Piotr just ignored it all.  
  
'She's gonna kick his ass when she gets her full strength back.' He thought with an evilly amused grin and sigh.  
  
Watching Rogue and Gambit was very entertaining. It was like television. Better because sense this was real life Remy didn't get a stunt double when he pushed Rogue too far off the edge and she killed him.  
  
The Cajun hadn't done it yet, but Pietro was positive that it was coming, and now he just had to sit back, watch, and wait for it. He leaned his back against the couch and hardly noticed how Kitty was trying desperately to stay awake.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Man what's taking them so long?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know but the way things are going we'll never get a confession out of the both of them anytime soon." Tabby whispered, peering into the next room with the others.  
  
"Why don't we just make them tell each other? Then it would all be out in the open and we could get on with out lives." Ray suggested.  
  
"And how do ya suggest we go about doin that?" Sam asked.  
  
"Easy, we let out the secret for them." Ray replied.  
  
"Are y' daft? They'd freeze us t' the ground before having fireworks target practice on us." Rhane remarked.  
  
Tabby and the other boys all winced at the thought.  
  
"Okay here's a better idea." Tabby perked up.  
  
"Which is?" Rhane questioned.  
  
"We get Jamie to do it. He's the youngest and he's too cute for them to get too pissed at." Tabby explained.  
  
"Yeah." They all agreed, pushing Jamie into the room.  
  
He yelped and gulped before tiptoeing into the room where the other two were laughing together.  
  
"Um, ahem." Jamie said, clearing his throat and looking down at his feet.  
  
"Yeah Jamie?" Bobby asked, still laughing.  
  
"Well you see the others wanted to know if you guys told each other that you liked each other yet." Bobby said quickly, looking up at them for a response.  
  
The response he received was total and complete silence. Well other then Bobby choking on a piece of popcorn and Jubilee spitting out her soda.  
  
After that it was total and complete silence. They were both staring at Jamie, never at each other.  
  
"Can't go wrong huh?" Ray hissed at Tabby who smacked her hand on her forehead and groaned.  
  
"Well at least he got the message out." Tabby said.  
  
"Yeah but now they're still gonna kill us." Sam told her as they all kept their eyes locked on the three in the other room.  
  
"Well I um, think I'm just gonna go now. Bye." Jamie said before scurrying out of the room and up the stairs to the safety of his room.  
  
Jubilee and Bobby just remained staring at the spot where Jamie had been seconds before, not saying a thing or looking anywhere else.  
  
They just stayed that way like they were both frozen with the same shocked and horrified looks of surprise on their faces.  
  
That was definitely not what either of them were expecting at the moment.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Cajun Ah swear if ya'll don't take ya grimy hands off of meh Ah'm gonna. . ." Rogue was cut off in the middle of her threat.  
  
"Y' gonn' what chere? Nuzzle Remy t' death? Cause at de moment dat be all y' can do." He said, grinning down at her. He was standing and had his arms locked around her waist, pulling her up against him.  
  
She was very ticked off at him for this and even more pissed that she couldn't do anything about it and that they were both fully aware of it.  
  
She was forced to be facing him so she couldn't exactly ignore him and even though she could look away from his face, she could still feel his burning eyes gazing at her.  
  
Rogue could feel herself blush at their closeness.  
  
"Course if y' did wanna try dat nuzzlin idea Remy wouldn' mind non." He whispered into her ear, causing shivers running up and down her spine and butterflies forming in her stomach.  
  
She shivered involuntarily and closed her eyes, fearing that if she looked into his eyes she'd be reduced to a mindless drone like idiot.  
  
She regained her composure and managed to turn herself around after a minute of twisting and turning which he unfortunately seemed to enjoy.  
  
At least now she could open her eyes and not be forced to either stare at his face or at his chest. Now she was jus looking straight ahead. Pietro, Kitty and Piotr were all sitting somewhere to her right but she ignored them.  
  
She regained some of her Roguish persona before speaking again.  
  
"Ya really don't know when ta stop do ya?" She asked rhetorically.  
  
"Non, Remy knows when ta stop. He jus' don' much care." Remy said to her, adjusting her position so she was closer to him.  
  
"Now petite, Remy jus' bein friendly to his chere." He said, squeezing her sides for a second. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the move and felt a warm feeling of blushing wash over her face. This boy was going to die.  
  
"There is such a thing as too much friendliness ya know." She pointed out, squirming in the hold he had her in.  
  
"Too much? Y' can neva have too much friendliness." He said with amusement in his tone. He was definitely enjoying this.  
  
"Get any friendlier Cajun, and yer gonna find yaself wakin up from a very painful Coma." She said harshly.  
  
"He didn't even shudder at the statement. Instead to Rogue's disbelief he kissed her on the top of her head and rested his chin on it.  
  
"Yeah, but if y' gonn' go, den dat could be one hell of a way ta do it." He said suggestively, getting yet another blush out of her.  
  
She was getting annoyed and pissed at him and hated the way he had power over her, and when she got better she was going to kill him. All these things he was sure of, but for some reason he really didn't care at the moment. Hell, it was fun getting her riled up like this when he knew she couldn't do any real damage to him. Well she could, but he was keeping her hands pinned to her side incase she decided to go skin-on-skin mode.  
  
"Oh come on chere. Why won' y' be friendly ta Remy?" He asked, pouting and tilting his head so she could see him as he did so.  
  
"Ya bein friendly enough fer thah both of us Swamp Rat." She retaliated, turning her head in the other direction to avoid his face.  
  
He sighed and rested his chin on her head again.  
  
"What? Am Ah ya head rest or somethin?" She asked, rather peeved.  
  
"Or sometin." He echoed lazily. The position they'd gotten into was very relaxing when one let it be. Remy let it be, Rogue on the other hand had no intentions of doing so.  
  
Rogue started to give in to the feeling of comfort and relaxation Gambit was offering as she leaned back into his chest and her drowsy eyes got heavier.  
  
She kept closing her eyes and opening them before she fell asleep but she didn't feel like fighting the feeling anymore. Sure she would never hear the end of it from Kitty or Gambit if she fell asleep in his arms like she was about to but frankly at the moment she really didn't give a damn.  
  
She felt Gambit hug her body to him and she could smell the spicy cologne he was wearing. It flooded her senses and overwhelmed her like the sleep as she breathed deeply and closed her eyes for the last time.  
  
Remy looked down when he noticed that her body, which had been tensed up until now, was now a little heavier and limp in his arms. She was actually as light as a feather to him but he could tell when she tensed and when she didn't.  
  
He turned his head and found that she was fast asleep, still partially standing in his arms. If it weren't for his firm hold on her she'd probably just hit the floor.  
  
"Haha. Looks like you've just been promoted to cot Gambit." Pietro mocked.  
  
Gambit gave him a small scowl but his eyes changed from dark to amusement as Kitty gave up her fight against the sand man as well and fell asleep. She was too tired to position herself any other way so she just let the sleep take over her.  
  
She ended up falling forward like she'd planned in the first place. It didn't matter anymore that Pietro was still on the couch. She fell into his lap and used him as a pillow, breathing ever so softly as she slept pleasantly.  
  
"Y' one t' talk mon ami. An' hey, at least Remy be de bed. Yo' still jus' de pillow." Remy told him slyly, earning a scowl from the boss's son as Pietro sat semi-uncomfortably, not wanting to move a muscle incase he woke the girl on his lap.  
  
Pietro was really glad the brotherhood wasn't here. The guys wouldn't let him live it down, Wanda would probably kill him just because she could, and Lance would freaking skin him alive for being with Kitty like this.  
  
He looked down at the girl's peaceful body as she slept in tranquility. She looked so innocent when she was asleep. Though she was fairly naive and sheltered as it was when she was awake.  
  
"Why Pietro, if I didn't know any better I would say you were blushing." Piotr commented, cracking a small smile, exchanging amused looks with Remy. He knew the kid had a teenage boy in him somewhere.  
  
"Did you manage to contact their teammates?" Piotr asked on a more serious note as Remy sat down on the comfortable chair to his left.  
  
He was adjusting Rogue so she was lying in his lap and a little draped over the edges of the arms of the chair. Her head was resting on his chest and she slept soundly despite the Cajun's movement.  
  
"No. We called but there was no answer. Probably because they're all out looking for the girls." Pietro said, tearing his gaze from the Valley girl on his legs and looking up at the two boys.  
  
"So we jus' try again lata." Remy said, looking down at Rogue, his features softening as her chest moved up and down rhythmically.  
  
What was this feeling he kept getting when he thought about her and looked at her? It was like she was pulling him closer to her without even trying. And Remy didn't mind getting pulled.  
  
This wasn't how it was supposed to work. He was supposed to swoon the ladies and make them melt in his arms, not the other way around!  
  
"Yeah, well what do we do now?" Pietro asked, referring to the girls on their laps.  
  
"M' guessin we jus' stay here an' wait fo' de femmes t' wake up fo' now. Unless o' course ya wanna chance wakin her up an' getting' her mad at y'" Remy said.  
  
"No, no! Waiting is good. Waiting is safe. Waiting is probably a whole lot less painful then not waiting." Pietro said, sighing tiredly at the trap he'd gotten into somehow.  
  
Gambit smirked at the boy's reaction. The little valley girl shows up his teammate in one little pillow fight and he's terrified of her. Either that or he wanted to watch her sleep like Remy did Rogue.  
  
"Wimp." Remy murmured, returning his gaze to the sleeping Rogue.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Mara!?" Pyro exclaimed.  
  
"Sheila wake up! Come on! Rise and bloody shine!" John said, shaking her frantically.  
  
He thought hard back to high school health class. CPR, he could do that. He hoped.  
  
"Its um. . . Something about breathing for the other person." Pyro recalled vaguely.  
  
He looked down at her limp form and sighed in frustration.  
  
"Well then 'ere goes nothin love." He said, leaning down and breathing for her.  
  
After about three rounds of breathing for her and pumping her to let out water he finally had success when he pressed on her chest and water shot out from her mouth. She gasped and began to have a coughing fit. She opened her eyes weakly after it was al out of her system and looked up at him.  
  
"Its you." She said, sounding worse then drained.  
  
"Yeah love, its me." He answered with a weak smile.  
  
Her eyebrows scrunched a little in confusion.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" She asked.  
  
"Why would ya be dreamin?" He questioned.  
  
"Because you're here. And you were in my dreams last night." She said in a small, almost childlike voice. She was very out of it.  
  
"Was I now?" He asked, grinning more.  
  
"Yeah. And you saved me from the bad man like you did now with the water." She said with a small sigh and a rather large yawn.  
  
"Good to hear it 'Mara." He told her.  
  
"Mmhmm. Goodnight." She said quietly, slipping out of consciousness again after a big yawn.  
  
"Hey now, don't go fallin asleep on me again love." He said, shaking her a bit.  
  
"Y' need ta stay awake until we get ya dried off." He told her, knowing that if she fell asleep at the state she was in she may not be able to wake up again.  
  
He swiftly picked her up after she didn't answer and was clearly out like a light and carried her back toward the bus.  
  
"Don't worry love." He said to her soothingly even though she couldn't hear him. "Pyro's here."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
How was that for an ending??  
  
So let's review what happened. Um. . . . John found Amara, The secret about Bobby and Jubilee's feelings for each other is out FINALLY! And Logan, Jean and Scott are one step closer to finding the missing X-girls.  
  
Damn it Remy! Why'd you have to go and leave your trademark card at the scene of the crime!? You're losing valuable Romy time you Nit!  
  
Okay about the whole Fisherman thing, I know you guys didn't really like him and I agree with you and am not quite sure why he's even in there but when you think about it, come on! Would you be able to say no to Kurt when he gave you the puppy-dog eyes!?!? I thought not. :P Well for now if you will, please just ignore the man in past chapters and when I am done with the story or have a better hold on updating the chapters then I'll go back and delete him from the chapter just for you guyz. U know I luv ya'll.  
  
OMG If they don't have Remy in the last episode of X-men: Evolution I'm going to. . . I'm going to. . . well I'm going to do something and its not going to be good so there! :P!  
  
Thank you all so very much for reviewing. It really inspired me to write more. My brain is fried and I just finished PSATs like twenty minutes ago or something. Ugh!  
  
Review plz. Tell me what you thought. Yeah I know it was poor on my part with the fisherman. Just ignore that bit if you want okay, because he isn't going to be in the story anymore anyways.  
  
Later days!  
  
-AngieX 


	14. Three's Company

CHAPTER 14 Three's Company  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"They've got to be somewhere around here!" Scott said in frustration. Its not like they jus disappeared or something!"  
  
"Knowing the Acolytes its possible." Logan said, sniffing around.  
  
"Kurt!?" Jean exclaimed.  
  
Scott and Logan looked up from their search when they saw Jean running over to the X-Jet.  
  
They both exchanged confused looks but followed the redhead's lead and went over to see that Kurt was, in fact, crouching on top of the X-jet.  
  
"Kurt what are doing up there?" Jean exclaimed.  
  
"Forget what he's doing up there. What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you and Amara out on the docks!?" Logan asked.  
  
Kurt bamfed down to them and they saw that his face looked solemn.  
  
"Zere was an accident." He said with grief and guilt dripping in his unsteady voice.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Bobby and Jubilee were no longer staring at the spot that Jamie had been in but still not looking at each other.  
  
Jubilee had quickly found a fascination with her shoelaces and was staring at them where as Bobby stood, looking around the room at the walls and furniture as if something was about to happen to one of them but he wasn't sure which. Either way they boy averted eye contact.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Well that was a huge step up!" Tabby said in exasperation.  
  
"They aren't even talking to each other!" Roberto added.  
  
"Well at least its out in the open." Ray said.  
  
"Yeah." The others all murmured.  
  
"So does anyone else get the feeling we might have made things worse?" Sam asked, getting nods and bowed heads from the other teens in the room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
'Come on Drake! Say something!' Bobby screamed at himself. He finally looked over at Jubilee who had chosen that exact moment to look up from her worn laces.  
  
Their eyes met and Bobby was the first to open his mouth but before he could say anything the shrill sound of a telephone that was beside them on the table filled the room.  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes after the fifth ring and decided that no one else was going to get it. He picked up the phone and spoke into it.  
  
"Hello?" Bobby said into the receiver.  
  
"No, sorry you have the wrong number." He said after a few seconds and hung up.  
  
"Look Jubes, obviously we need to. . ." Bobby trailed off when he turned back to Jubilee and saw that she was no longer there.  
  
He got a glance at the door as it closed and Jubilee walked out into the yard.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rogue slowly opened her eyes. She was met with Remy looking down at her, a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Y' sleep well belle?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said, not even jerking away when she realized the position she was in. She was too comfortable to move at the moment.  
  
She saw out of the corner of her eyes that Kitty was now stirring from her sleep as well. The young valley girl's eyes slowly fluttered open as she blinked some of the sleep away and yawned.  
  
Kitty felt her pillow move, and then she felt what she could have sworn was a wallet in the pillowcase. Her eyes widened and her head flew up in horror as she realized that she had been using Pietro's lap as a throw cushion.  
  
Pietro couldn't contain the small laughter that he let out when he saw her cheeks burn red in embarrassment.  
  
"I like cannot believe I just did that!" Kitty groaned, holding her head up with her hand and shutting her eyes. The sudden movement she'd made caused her to become a little dizzy for a minute.  
  
"Oh come on. You know you liked it." Pietro said, grinning at her.  
  
She opened her eyes, only to glare at him and receive another annoying laugh from the speed demon in return.  
  
"Not like I blame you. I mean apparently you have a thing for brotherhood guys. How else do you explain having any sort of attraction toward Lance?" Pietro asked, trying to get under her skin.  
  
He was bored and her getting angry was the only form of entertainment he had at the moment so he worked with it.  
  
"Pietro I swear if you don't shut up I'll-" Kitty was cut off when the door swung open and Pyro burst into the bus with an unidentifiable bundle in his arms.  
  
The look on the Pyromaniac's face was anything but its usual somewhat insane, laid back, mischievous look. It was a look of horror, fear, worry, and somewhat frustration.  
  
The five other mutants in the bus all looked up at him in shock as he neared them in a hurried pace, keeping his eyes glued to whatever he was holding.  
  
"John homme, what be de problem?" Remy asked as Rogue rolled off of him and stood up. Kitty, Pietro and the other two boys did the same as Pyro reached them all.  
  
Kitty gasped and Rogue's eyes widened when the girls got a better look at what, or rather who, John was holding.  
  
"Amara!" Kitty exclaimed in alarm.  
  
Pyro put Amara's wet and unconscious form on the table gently and turned to Remy and the boys.  
  
"I found her outside. She musta been washed into shore or something cause I couldn't find any others on the beech and there weren't any boats in the water." Pyro explained.  
  
I got her to breathe and she woke up for a second but then the sheila went back to sleep. I can't wake her up! Gambit mate, do something!" Pyro said, grabbing Remy's collar.  
  
"Easy homme, what makes y' think Remy can help? Y' did all dat can be done so far. Y' prolly saved de filles life." Remy said, calming down his friend as Pietro tried to calm Kitty down a little and Piotr went into the back somewhere.  
  
Rogue just stared at Amara's limp form. She gazed at her with a neutral, undetermined look. She was in deep thought, that was for sure.  
  
'How did she get all thah way out here!?' Rogue wondered. Then it hit her, and hard. 'She must've been out lookin' fer Kit and Ah with thah othas and had an accident. This is all our fault.' Rogue thought as the color drained completely from her already somewhat pale face.  
  
"We jus' have t' keep de petite warm an' dry an' hope she comes to." Remy said calmly to John who nodded in understanding as some of the panic left him.  
  
The Aussie looked down at Amara. The young girl's wet hair dripping. He pushed a damp piece of hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
Remy, noticing Rogue's deep gaze and picking up on the guilt that was practically screaming from her with his empathy, gently placed a comforting hand on the Goth's shoulder.  
  
"Dis ain' yo' fault petite." Remy whispered into her ear after she flinched at his touch but didn't pull away. She was still staring at Amara's lifeless form.  
  
"Ya don't know that." She whispered, not taking her eyes off of Amara or changing her expression.  
  
"An' y' do? Oui de fille was prolly out lookin' fo' ya but dese tings happen. An' Remy knows dat she wouldn' wan' y' feelin so bad on her account." Remy told her, encircling his arms around her waist.  
  
"But-" Rogue tried to cut in.  
  
"Non, She's an X-man like y'self. De fille knew what she was gettin' int' when she came on de mission an' she be trained fo' dis sorta ting jus' like you." He told her, not letting her interrupt.  
  
"An' sides, de fact dat she came all dis way jus' t' find y' both shows how much she cares. She cares enough t' do all dis an' she cares enough not t' be upset wit y' fo' gettin' her int' dis situation." Remy said, pulling her into his arms and resting his chin on her head.  
  
She didn't say anything, but she was now less tense and she sighed in content. Remy couldn't see, but he knew that on her face was now a small smile and in her head was less guilt and more appreciation.  
  
"Wait! Remy your right! Amara did come all this way. Ya know what that means!?" Rogue asked, turning to him with an excited glint in her eyes.  
  
"What petite?" Remy asked, smiling down at her.  
  
"It means thah othas are out there too. They came fer us Remy! They can't be too far away if Amara is here. We're goin home Remy! Kitty and Ah are finally goin home!" She said with excitement.  
  
Getting caught up in the happiness that this whole mess of a nightmare was almost over she flung her arms around Remy and surprised him with a hug.  
  
He hugged her back and held her to him as she over his shoulder with her eyes closed. She didn't see Remy's face and that the look on it was of disappointment and dejection.  
  
She was going home. And this would all be over. Things would go back to the way they were before he'd found her the previous days before and he wouldn't have this responsibility to be burdened with. . . So why did he feel so horrible?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Yeah okay, short chapter but a lot is going on right now so I hope you all can forgive me. I will update as soon as I can so keep those reviews coming. Thanks everyone who reviewed before.  
  
-AngieX 


	15. What's that about Canada?

CHAPTER 15 What's that about Canada?  
  
"Jubes wait up!" Bobby said, hopping out the glass door after his friend on one foot while trying desperately to tug on his other sneaker.  
  
"No thanks," Jubilee called back in a tone that sounded as if she was turning down a simple thing like a stick of gum. She didn't even turn around or stop walking at a fast pace into the giant yard.  
  
Jubilee was still in pain from her injury but right now the feeling of not wanting to talk to or be near Bobby right now was far more powerful and making her forget about it for the time being.  
  
Not only that but she was healing more and although she wasn't suppose to use her foot, she was able to.  
  
She had run off and left him in the house but once outside she didn't run, even when she heard him coming out as well. She just walked really, really fast, not even knowing where she was going exactly.  
  
"Jubilee we need to talk," He called, catching up to her and speed-walking next to her.  
  
"Says you," She remarked, crossing her arms over her chest, avoiding his eyes and walking forward.  
  
"You can't just avoid me forever," The icy teen mutant tried to reason with her.  
  
"Watch me," She retaliated with attitude in her voice.  
  
"You can't just pretend like this never happened."  
  
"No, but I can sure as hell try."  
  
"We're gonna have to have this conversation sooner or later," Bobby said, stopping his fast paced walking and standing still.  
  
"Wanna bet?" She said, not noticing that he had stopped walking with her. She just kept on walking.  
  
On her way to wherever it was her feet were taking her in the forest of the Institute, she pulled out her headphones clipped onto her belt and hit play on the CD walkman that was in the mini backpack that she grabbed on the way out of the room.  
  
She turned on the player and got lost in the music while her feet did the walking and thinking for her. She just kept on walking, not knowing, or caring where she was going.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"What're ya'll doin' now?" Rogue asked as she and Kitty walked in on Remy, Piotr and Pietro standing over John, who was watching Amara sleep intently.  
  
"Didn't we like, tell you guys to leave so she can like rest?" Kitty scolded.  
  
"Oui, but de fille still be restin' so no harm done," Remy reasoned, looking back to John.  
  
"Like, what's so interesting about John, anyways? What's he doing?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nothing. That's the point. Have you ever seen him sit still for this long?" Pietro asked.  
  
"De homme hasn' even blinked," Remy said, motioning to Pyro.  
  
"Watch this," Pietro said as if ready to prove their point. The girls did as he said.  
  
"Hey Pyro, the kitchen's on fire," Pietro yelled in a convincingly frenzied tone.  
  
John didn't move an inch.  
  
The girls both exchanged alarmed and astounded looks. John not caring about fire? That was weird.  
  
Remy cleared his throat and the girls looked at him now. It was apparently his turn to play.  
  
"Hey John, Creed's out front. Says he's gonna beat y' to a bloody pulp," Remy said, sounding serious and frantic.  
  
John still made no movement.  
  
"Alderdyce, I've got your lighter. Wonder what would happen if I threw it down the garbage disposal," Pietro tried again, actually dangling the lighter over the disposal threateningly.  
  
The girls looked in pure shock as John, for the third time, had not done anything. And this was his lighter they were talking about. His pride and joy. His baby. The only reason for the being of his existence.  
  
"Whoa. What's up with him?" Rogue asked as Kitty waved a hand in front of the Aussie's face. John only moved his head a little to the left so that he could see Amara better.  
  
"Don't you see?" Kitty asked, getting the attention of all the others.  
  
"See what?" Rogue asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Kitty smiled sweetly. "Pyro. He cares about her."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"We're getting closer. The man at the gas station says he saw a bus park outside and a group of teenagers come in for directions," Jean said, joining Logan and Scott.  
  
"Good, then unless something huge happens in the next ten minutes we should catch them at the next turn pipe," Logan concluded.  
  
"The one right before the shipping docks?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. Come on. We'd better get to them before they cause any damage. There's a not-so-friendly mob of mutant haters in this town and they don't look too kindly to strangers or strange vehicles," Jean told her boyfriend.  
  
"So I'm guessing that big honking bus they're in is the equivalent of a giant billboard with 'MUTANTS IN HERE! COME KILL US NOW!' written in big red letters," Logan growled.  
  
"Yep," Jean and Scott said in unison.  
  
"But like you said, Logan. As long as nothing totally unforeseen happens that blows us way off course, then we should be able to find them in time before anyone else does," Jean assured the older mutant.  
  
"And what are the chances of that?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"What d'ya mean we just got on a boat t' CANADA!?!?!?" The Cajun exclaimed.  
  
"Just what I said. It was either this or face the nice army guys surrounding the docks," Pietro said, in an almost bored way as if this were no big problem.  
  
Remy slapped his hand to his head and slumped down on the chair next to him.  
  
"De Wolverine's gon' skin Remy alive!" He groaned.  
  
"Not like we had a choice, Swamp Breath," Pietro replied, getting irritated by the older boy.  
  
Remy glared at the speedster for the name he used on him before replying.  
  
"Mon ami, dere always be a choice. For instance, Mon choice is t' not be torn t' shreds by de Wolvie when he fin's out what y' did," Remy told the young boy simply, collecting himself.  
  
Pietro merely rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh so is that it? You're going to run when you see Wolverine? Run like the Cajun chicken you are?" Pietro said.  
  
He was bored and Kitty was in the other room with John waiting for Amara to wake up, so the only means of entertainment were to piss off the Cajun or wake up Rogue.  
  
He chose the first of the two, seeing how he'd like to stay conscious for the time being. He was doing a good job of it too.  
  
"Non, Remy don' run from trouble. He dodges it," Remy said simply.  
  
"Right. Whatever you say," Pietro replied, looking out the window and seeing the land get further and further away.  
  
"One week out to sea," Pietro announced.  
  
Remy grumbled something about Wolverine and a last testament and some choice words toward Pietro in French before banging his head repeatedly against the cool glass of the window.  
  
"If we get trough dis mess alive mon ami, includin' dat Logan homme, Remy gon' kill ya." Gambit said, banging his head against the window yet again.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rogue woke up with a jerk when she heard Remy shouting from the next room. "Aw, hell! Not again!" She exclaimed, realizing that she'd fallen asleep AGAIN.  
  
She was lying on the couch and as of now very pissed off at her body for not being prone to the things happening to it because of the drugs. Apparently that was how the nifty little drug worked.  
  
'That's it!' she thought in frustration, dragging herself out of the bed.  
  
Every time she fell asleep she'd wake up feeling like hell. Well enough was enough. There was no way in hell she was going to fall asleep again. She'd stay up if it killed her.  
  
Rogue got up the strength in her mind for determination just as her eyelids began to droop yet again. She shut them tightly for a second but then shot them open and shot off of the couch. Of course she was sleepy. That couch was too damn comfortable for its own good.  
  
Unfortunately for her, the couch was probably where she should have been at that moment because when she got up too quickly she became lightheaded and the room began to spin.  
  
She groaned and clutched her head before her legs gave way and she fell limply. She was about to fall into the door which would only have resulted in a loud thump before she hit the floor but instead Remy chose that exact moment (of course he did, you all knew he would) to open said door which caused Rogue's body to fall into his arms.  
  
He looked down at the girl with great confusion. He looked back at Pietro, who just shrugged.  
  
"Yo' fallin fo' Remy mo' an' mo mon belle," Remy whispered into her ear. She groaned in reply, not being fully conscious.  
  
Gambit just smiled down at her. She was going to be really pissed when she woke up and realized she'd fallen asleep again. This, for some unexplained reason, made the Cajun grin even wider.  
  
He shook his head at her stubbornness before lifting her into his arms and plopping her back on the couch. He decided to wait in the room with her until she woke up because of three things.  
  
If he had to stay with Quicksilver for one more second he'd either kill himself, kill Pietro, or the boss would get pissed because he killed Pietro and would kill Remy. Either way his safest bet was with Rogue.  
  
Remy closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair next to the couch. Every once in a while he would open his eyes to glance down at the Goth. Rogue was looking at the insides of her eyelids, Remy was looking at Rogue, and although the two were not aware of it, Marie was watching the both of them from the shadows.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
What do you mean we're on our way to Canada!?!?!?" Kitty shouted. Pietro winced at covered his ears. "Chill, Valley girl," He told her nonchalantly.  
  
"Chill? Chill he says! Chill!" She yelled to no one in particular.  
  
Pietro just looked at how pissed off she was at that point. It was fairly entertaining. He may have even gone as far as saying she looked cute when she. . . wait! No! 'Bad brain! Bad!' Pietro scolded himself.  
  
"Okay, Maximoff! I'll chill. Of course that's only because I'm not gonna have a choice seeing how we're gonna end up in freaking freezing cold CANADA!!!!" She shouted again.  
  
"Its not that bad," Pietro told her.  
  
She raised her eyebrow skeptically at him.  
  
"Okay," He said after a few seconds of silence. "So it is that bad. But there wasn't much else we could do so just toughen up okay? I'm getting tired of listening to your whining," Pietro said.  
  
Kitty huffed at this and through a pillow at him, getting a direct hit on his face. The hit made him lose his balance and fall off the chair he was leaning back on.  
  
Kitty smiled, satisfied with her action, before turning on her heal and leaving.  
  
Pietro lifted his head up and leaned on his elbows, sitting upright. He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Girls are lucky they're so hot or else there's no way I'd be putting up with this crap," He said with a very small smirk.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
John's head was in his hands which were propped up on his knees. He lifted his head when he heard a soft groan. His eyes widened when Amara began to stir. He stood over her and waited for her eyes to open.  
  
Sure enough, Amara's eyes did open. They slowly squinted, adjusting to the bright lights above her. The first thing she actually saw that was a gray blur was a guy with flaming red hair and light illuminating his face.  
  
"It's you," She whispered with a small frown.  
  
"Yeah, luv. It's me," He said, smiling with relief that she was finally awake.  
  
Amara lifted her head up quickly and propped her elbows up, leaning back on them. Suddenly the room swam with blurred visions and she let out another soft groan before giving into the dizziness and plopping back down on the pillows.  
  
"Hurt?" John asked.  
  
"Ow!" She grumbled in a low, tired voice. She seemed pretty out of it like she'd been drinking the night before.  
  
John figured it was probably the intake of salt water overdose she'd had and the medication Piotr had suggested to give to her, which apparently worked because she was awake.  
  
"Guess that'd be a yes, then, on the hurting," John concluded.  
  
"I feel like I got hit by a bus," She murmured, scrunching her eyes shut tightly and covering them with her hands.  
  
She paused for a moment and looked up at him. "Did I get hit by a speeding bus?" She asked.  
  
John laughed at how much of a child she was portraying at the moment. Those meds must have really done a number on her. She was acting like she was little girl. And for some reason he found it to be the cutest thing in the world.  
  
"No," He said, smiling down at her. He stroked her hair inadvertently.  
  
"Oh. That's nice then," She said quietly. She was so out of it.  
  
"So, 'sides feelin' like you've been caught in a bingle, 'ow does the lovely Sheila feel?" (bingle: motor vehicle accident)  
  
If Amara weren't pumped with pills, she'd probably have blushed furiously. Instead she merely answered the question as if she hadn't just been complimented in the process.  
  
"My head hurts, the room is randomly spinning, my throat is burning, my eyesight sucks, and for some reason I feel seasick," She told him, clutching her head and groaning.  
  
He laughed and smiled at her. "Well, luv, the headache and the spinnin' room are probably from you gettin' up so fast after lyin' down all that time. Makes the head spin ya know?" John explained somewhat cheerfully to her.  
  
"And as for the burnin' throat, poor eyesight, and the seasickness is most likely 'cause ya swallowed bout a gallon of the salty stuff a few hours ago. Not too good for the eyes, either," He told her.  
  
"I can taste the salt water. That's why I feel seasick?" She asked.  
  
"Well that and it might be that we're on a moving boat to Canada," He added.  
  
"We're going to Canada?" She asked.  
  
"Yep. I heard the other blokes talking about it. Boy was your friend pissed at Pietro," He mused.  
  
"M-my friend?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Rogue and Kitty. Ya found em' and don't worry, they're both safe. No need ta sick Wolverine on us then," He added with a nervous laugh.  
  
She looked confused and stared at him blankly like she didn't know what the hell he was babbling on about.  
  
"Don't ya remember, luv?" He asked.  
  
"No. Um. . . who are you?" She asked, finally realizing that she didn't know who the hell this person was.  
  
John's heart sank a little. "Don't ya remember me, luv?" He asked again. He really thought she would remember him. I mean after all she did when he got her out of the water. Not to mention their little encounter at the pizza palace.  
  
"No," She said quietly after a while.  
  
"Well, Me name is John. We've already had this talk ya know," He told her, trying to get her to remember.  
  
She stared blankly at him in return again. "We did?"  
  
"Yes. Blimey Sheila! Those drugs must've really done a number on you," He exclaimed.  
  
"Sheila? Why do you keep calling me that? Is it. . .is it my name?" She asked insecurely. "I don't remember. Who am I?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
AHHHHH! She has Amnesia!!!! Okay just for you viewers out there, the X-men are NOT going to Canada!!!! I just needed a place for them to go to so that they would have more time together and that's what ya'll wanted wasn't it? Okay then. Not Canada, just the boat trip there.  
  
Review A lot this time okay people! PLZZZZZ!!!!  
  
-AngieX 


	16. Sleeping at Sunset

I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!! Tehe, watsup guyz? Okay so I know I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Time but that's what this chapter is for!!  
  
You guyz should thank my friend. I was talking to her and she's like "You stopped writing your story without finishing it!! You're one of those horrible people that does that and drives the readers crazy!!" and I'm like "OMG YOUR RIGHT!! I AM!! I'M ONE OF THOSE HORRIBLE PEOPLE!!!!"  
  
So yeah, I updated. . . So I'm not one of those horrible people that I and everyone else despise anymore. :P  
  
Thanks so much for ALL your reviews! I'm still getting them after all these months! I'm like OMG!! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!! So yeah, here's the new chapter you've all been asking me for all this long time. Sorry again for the long wait.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
CHAPTER 16

_Sleeping at Sunset_  
  
As she started to slow down, Jubilee noticed one of the trees that the students would usually sit around and do homework or just hang out under. She turned around and realized just how far away from the house she was. The old tree, she remembered, was a little less then half a mile away from the mansion.  
  
Jubilee looked up at the pastel colored sky and saw that the sun had already started to set. She stretched her arms and yawned. She remembered how she used to sit here by herself when she first came to the institute and watch the sun set.  
  
She stopped coming after the first month or so when she felt more part of the family at Xavier's. Sitting there, she could always find the answers to her many questions about her new life as a mutant or anything she had on her mind.  
  
"Well . . .I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay out here a little while longer. . . just for old times." She said aloud. After all, she did have a lot going on in her life and had a whole lot of questions she needed answers to.  
  
She leaned down against the tree's broad trunk and slumped down to the ground, turning up the volume on her Walkman and watching the sunset until her eyes started to slowly close.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Guys. . .We have a problem!" The others heard John call from the next room. They all looked at each other in confusion and bolted from their seats.  
  
Rogue had woken up once again, hopefully for the last time. She and Kitty were both feeling much better and were just about completely healed and back to normal.  
  
Anything that they had in their systems that could have been keeping them from feeling better again was just about totally out of their systems.  
  
The four burst into the room frantically, some ready to power up incase some mutant powers were needed. They stopped and looked strangely when all they saw were John and Amara staring at each other blankly.  
  
Kitty and Rogue rushed over to Amara and hugged her so tightly she looked to John as if she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Amara you're awake!" Kitty exclaimed joyfully.  
  
"Don't eva do that ta us again ya hear?" Rogue scolded her younger teammate.  
  
"Um. . . Sheila's I think there's something you should know abou-" John tried to say.  
  
"Not now John, can't you see they're having their happy little reunion thing? Let them be happy for as long as possible. If they're happy Wolverine's happy." Pietro explained slowly to let it sink into his pyromaniac friend's head.  
  
"N' if Monsieur Wolverine is happy, we all be happy. Oui?" Remy added.  
  
"Oui!" The other two boys answered nodding their heads in unison.  
  
"But Rems ya don't undastand. Amara's gone and gotten Amne-" John was cut off yet again by Kitty's sudden change in voice.  
  
"Amara is something wrong?" Kitty asked, looking into Amara's eyes and seeing confusion and paranoia.  
  
"Oh are you talking to me?" Amara asked, looking at kitty.  
  
"Of course she is." Rogue said, looking a little confused herself. What was going on with Amara?  
  
"But. . .My name's not Amara. It's Shelia." Amara said looking toward John for backup.  
  
Kitty and Rogue both turned their heads to each other. "Sheila!?!?" They both asked each other. Then they each turned to John as well. The entire group stared at John waiting for some sort of answer.  
  
"Heh. Sheila's got amnesia?" He said, tugging on the collar of his shirt.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?!?" The two girls shouted, causing the three boys to jump back.  
  
"B-but I. . . Oh forget it!" John exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Logan calm down!" Jean exclaimed, looking around to make sure they weren't causing a scene.  
  
"CANADA! THEY TOOK THEM TO CANADA!" Logan shouted in anger after coming out of the little shack by the dock. The man inside had told them that a group of kids had been in a hurry to get on the first ship out of there and that the one to Canada happened to be it.  
  
"I'm gonna kill 'em. I'm gonna strangle 'em." Logan said, infuriated.  
  
"Logan calm down." Scott said, leaning against the now deserted bus. We'll just get the X-jet and get them." Cyclops tried to reason with him.  
  
"Actually Scott, no we can't." Jean said. Scott raised his eyebrow. "Kitty phased through the X-jet's motor and control system last week when they were playing capture the flag remember? It's still malfunctioned." Jean reminded him.  
  
"Oh right." Scott said, scratching his head.  
  
"Well whatever we do, we're going to have to do it somewhere else." Logan commented.  
  
"Why's that?" Jean asked.  
  
"The Cops are on their way. Someone must have seen the stolen bus and reported it." Logan explained.  
  
"Cops? How do you know?" Scott asked.  
  
"The Sirens." Logan said.  
  
The other two looked at him with confusion, hearing no sirens of any kind.  
  
"Super hearing." Logan mumbled. The two followed him away from the docks and minutes later there were sirens heard coming from the docks they had just left.  
  
"Told ya." The older mutant said, not even turning around.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"It's getting late. Where is she?" Rahne asked, peering through the gap in the curtains.  
  
"I don't know, but it's been dark for an hour. Usually I'd say she was probably out having fun but she's hurt so. . .I don't know. Maybe we should go look for her." Tabby commented, looking at her watch.  
  
"But we need to stay here and wait for the others. They still aren't back yet from the pizza palace." Jamie popped in.  
  
"Why did all the other guys get to go out and I have to stay here with the girls?" Jamie sulked, sinking down into the chair.  
  
"Not all the guys went. Bobby's upstairs." Rahne told the younger boy.  
  
"And what's wrong with hanging with us girls anyways? Give it a couple of years kid, and you'll be preferring us over those horn dogs you call your own kind." Tabby said, flipping through stations.  
  
"Well we should still go out there and find Jubilee. She's still hurt you know." Rhane said, tying her shoes and putting on a jacket.  
  
"Okay. Jamie you stay here incase one of the adults calls. I'm sure Jubilee's fine." Tabby told the boy.  
  
"Fine." He said, sulking because he'd missed yet another thing that older kids got to do.  
  
As the two girls left, Bobby stood on the stairs. He had been listening in on the previous conversation and was now worried that his friend wasn't back yet.  
  
He threw on his own jacket, grabbed a flashlight and took off for the woods where he'd last seen her.  
  
After a good fifteen minutes of walking and stumbling over roots and sticks that he couldn't see in the dark, he finally came upon Jubilee sleeping against the big tree. She was shivering from the night air but still fast asleep.  
  
He leaned over and was about to tap her and wake her up when he remembered what had happened just that afternoon.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"You can't just avoid me forever," The icy teen mutant tried to reason with her.  
  
"Watch me," She retaliated with attitude in her voice.  
  
"You can't just pretend like this never happened."  
  
"No, but I can sure as hell try."  
  
"We're gonna have to have this conversation sooner or later," Bobby said, stopping his fast paced walking and standing still.  
  
"Wanna bet?" She said, not noticing that he had stopped walking with her. She just kept on walking.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
_'She doesn't want to see me.' _He thought solemnly.  
  
He sighed and turned to walk back to the house and get someone else to go get her before she sneezed. He turned back and stared at her silent still figure before taking off his jacket and covering her with it. Bobby took one last look at her and walked away without turning around again until he was back at the mansion.  
  
He then went inside to find one of the girls and tell them where Jubilee was before he trudged up to his room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Well there ya have it. A NEW CHAPTER PEOPLE!! ARE YA HAPPY??? I HOPE SO!!! :P lol, ok well I'll try to update more often okay? I still love you guyz. Read n' Review. Peace.

-AngieX

* * *


End file.
